Creo que me gusta Quinn
by DougaRR
Summary: Quinn llorando llega a altas horas de la mañana a NY al piso de Santana, Rachel y Kurt, por culpa de otro hombre. Y mientras esas escasas horas en las cuales la rubia cuenta todo lo que ha pasado y todo Rachel, empieza a sentir una atracción por ella, para darse cuenta que le gusta la rubia. Iba a ser un One-Shoot pero al final continuaré la historia como me habeís pedido. ;)
1. Engaños

Eran las tres de la mañana y la puerta no paraba de sonar despertando a todo aquel que vivía en el piso, Rachel, medio dormida salía de la habitación, encontrándose con Kurt en el salón frotándose los ojos, acercándose a la puerta, cuando Santana en ropa interior se le adelanto cabreada para abrir la puerta.

-**Más vale que se esté muriendo alguien para que vengas a interrumpir nuestras horas de sueño- **grito la latina abriendo la puerta por completo.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para ninguna otra reacción cuando Quinn se le lanzaba a los brazos llorando.

-¡**Quinn! ¿Tranquila que ha pasado? –**dijo Santana sorprendida al ver en ese estado a su amiga y más verla en NY según tenía entendido estaba en New Haven, mientras dirigía su mirada sus compañeros de piso.

Estos se miraban sorprendidos por la reacción de Quinn, era cierto que no habían tenido mucha relación durante el instituto pero desde que Santana se había mudado a vivir con ellos esa amistad que habían iniciado el último año con la rubia, se fue fortaleciendo.

-**Él… me… es un cabrón… fui una estúpida… no quería… pero él…- **apenas podía decir una frase coherentemente, se aferró al cuerpo de su amiga sin importarle la escasez de ropa de la latina.

**-shhhh, tranquila- **Santana trataba de tranquilizarla abrazándola fuerte, pero la rubia no paraba de llorar –**ven vamos a mi habitación y te tumbas en la cama-**

Mientras Santana arrastraba a Quinn hasta su habitación sin soltar el abrazo, Rachel fue a la cocina a por un vaso.

-**¿Qué crees que le habrá pasado? –**susurro Kurt preocupado apareciendo detrás de la castaña.

-**No lo sé Kurt, voy a llevarle un vaso de agua- **dijo Rachel cogiendo el vaso y dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Santana.

Se estaba cuestionando si entrar o no, cuando Santana apareció de detrás de la cortina, vio que llevaba un vaso de agua, se lo quitó de las manos y le cogió de la mano y la metió en su habitación.

-**Toma Q, bebe agua- **dijo Santana entregándole el vaso a la rubia que estaba tumbada en la cama, sin parar de llorar.

Rachel no sabía que hacer estaba parada en la entrada de la habitación como una estatua observando la interacción de las chicas.

Mientras Santana se ponía una camiseta y sacaba otra para su amiga, Quinn no sabía dónde dejar el vaso y miro a Rachel por primera vez hay parada, esta lo entendió y se acercó para cogerle el vaso cuando se disponía a alejarse de la cama, la rubia le agarró del cuello y le abrazó fuerte, volviendo a llorar y dejándose abrazar por la pequeña castaña.

Santana se sentó a los pies de la cama y le entrego la camiseta a su amiga, que está soltó suavemente a Rachel, y se levantó quitándose las lágrimas, se desnudó quedándose con un conjunto rojo de encajé compuesto por un sujetador y un pequeño tanga.

En ese instante Kurt, pasó a la habitación de la latina encontrándose con las otras dos sentadas en la cama mirando sorprendidas a la rubia que estaba sin apenas ropa, pero le sorprendió al ver como Rachel no podía apartar los ojos del culo de la rubia, tratando de no reírse, llamo la atención de las chicas – **perdón no quería interrumpir- **dijo dándose la vuelta.

-**No, no pasa nada Kurt puedes pasar, así no lo tengo que explicar dos veces- **dijo con tristeza Quinn esta vez más tranquila.

El chico se sentó al lado de la latina, que la miraba con preocupación hacia su amiga.

-**Él es un capullo, me dijo que me quería, que me cuidaría, y a la primera me doy la vuelta y se va con la puta de su ayudante, la guarra que ha venido de prácticas, de verdad, esta noche me dijo que no podía ir a la mierda cena porque tenía una reunión de profesores, y yo he salido con mis amigas, y me lo he encontrado en un maldito restaurante cenando con la furcia esa… y encima me dice que no es lo que parece…. Será estúpido…. Para mí que se jodan todos los hombres – **dijo de golpe, sin apenas respirar, moviéndose de un lado para otro.

Mientras Kurt y Santana, la observaban tratando de captar todo lo que le había contado la rubia, Rachel trataba de concentrarse en no mirarle el culo a la rubia, que aún seguía sin ponerse la maldita camiseta, y estaba tan tranquila en ropa interior.

Rachel sacudía la cabeza disimuladamente, por su mente se le estaban pasando tantos pensamientos relacionando con la rubia y su cuerpo y ninguno puro. –_**Madre mía! En que estoy pensando pero si a ti te gustan los hombres, si hace unos días te estabas acostando con Brody, pero es que es perfecta, si ya solo con esa sonrisa me lo parecía ahora, madre mía, y aquí es cuando el odio que tenía hacia la entrenadora Sue desaparece, cuando vuelva a Lima, le agradeceré la labor que hizo con ese cuerpo, pero donde estaba la pureza que transmitía en el McKinley, es que con ese conjunto esta tan caliente, tranquilízate Rachel, tú serás una gran actriz algún día asique ahora actúa que Quinn no está casi-desnuda delante de ti, JODER ESQUE ESE CULO**__- _se perdía en sus pensamientos sin poder apartar del cuerpo de la ex-capitana de las animadoras, mientrassus amigos mantenían una conversación.

**-¿Te gustan las vistas ehhh? –** le pregunto Kurt elevando las cejas repetidas veces sacándola de sus pensamientos, mientras Santana abrazaba a Quinn que esta volvía a llorar.

No se había enterado de nada de lo que había pasado mientras estuvo pensando en cada guarrada que le haría a Quinn.

-**No sé de qué hablabas- **trataba de hacerse la tonta, pero sabía que se había percatado de todo su mejor amigo y se limitó a agachar la cabeza.

Este se limitó a sonreírle, mientras las ex-animadoras, volvían a llamar la atención de los dos castaños.

-**Vamos rubia, deja de llorar por el capullo de tu profesor, y ponte una camiseta, que sea tu amiga no significa que sea de piedra, además estás rodeada de una lesbiana, un gay y una hetero, deja de lucir tu precioso trasero blanco –** sonrió la latina dándole una palmada en el culo a su amiga, haciéndola reír y contagiándole a Kurt, mientras Rachel fingía una sonrisa.

La rubia se puso la camiseta y se sacó el sujetador, dejando a Rachel con la boca abierta ya que al darse la vuelta todos pudieron darse cuenta que la camiseta que Santana le había dejado era demasiado ajustada y se le notaban los pezones.

Al alzar la vista Quinn, vio que sus amigos la miraban hacia las tetas, bajo la cabeza y al darse cuenta, se sonrojo y se tapó con los brazos.

-**Aaah… hace frio- **dijo avergonzada la rubia.

-**UFFFF! Me temo que va a ser una noche muy larga – **rio Santana, mientras obligaba a levantarse a sus compañeros de la cama –** vamos rubia, mete tu culo blanco en la cama, que yo te doy calor –** bromeo mientras Quinn se metía en la cama.

**-¿Pero? ¿Va a dormir contigo? Si quieres puedes dormir contigo, según tengo entendido Santana se mueve mucho por la noche y te da patadas, yo no me muevo mucho, o si quieres tu duerme en mi cama y yo duermo con Kurt, lo digo para que estés cómoda - ** balbuceo Rachel tan rápidamente, llevándose la cara de sorpresa de Santana, que no entendía ese interés en dormir con la rubia, cualquier cosa para que no durmiera con ella, mientras Kurt se reía entre dientes, estaba siendo tan obvia.

-**No te preocupes, pero gracias Rachel, aquí dormiré bien –** le sonrío la rubia y miro a Santana- **además no es la primera vez que DORMIMOS JUNTAS- **enfatizo las últimas palabras recordando la casi-boda de Will y Emma.

-**WANKY! –** Dijo la latina guiñándole el ojo a la rubia – **Pues ya sabéis, si oís gritar a la rubia, no os asustéis que seré yo la que provoque esos gritos- **volvió a bromear Santana mientras empujaba a sus amigos.

Rachel se estaba poniendo celosa e iba a decir algo mientras era empujada por Santana cuando Kurt la calló –**Buenas noches chicas –**

Ya en el salón los dos castaños se despidieron, y cada uno se dirigía a su habitación, cuando Rachel se dio la vuelta y llamó a Kurt, este se giró encontrándose con unos ojos castaños brillantes.

– **Kurt creo que me gusta Quinn- **se le abrazó Rachel.

**-Lo sé Rachel, lo sé- **le sonrió, acariciándole la espalda.


	2. Celos

A la mañana siguiente Santana salía de su habitación encontrándose en la cocina con Kurt, que estaba preparando café.

-**Buenos días Lady Hummel- **dijo entre bostezos.

**-Eeey que ojeras! Como ha pasado la noche la reina Quinn- **le sonrió.

-**Pues no muy bien, al parecer estaba bastante pillada por el capullo de su profesor, y si ha pasado la mitad de la noche llorando en silenció, aunque se cree que no le oía, la he dejado durmiendo un poco- **dijo estirándose – **¿Y Rachel?**

**-Está en el baño acabándose de arreglar- **le sonrió sentándose en la isla a su lado, entregándole una taza de café- **estará poniéndose guapa para su amada- **dijo entre dientes, pero Santana le escucho a la perfección.

-**¿Para su amada? Se puede saber que me he perdido –** frunció el ceño, mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

-**Está bien te lo contaré, pero tú no sabes nada ¿Vale?- **le dijo acercándose a su oído, sonriéndole emocionado.

-**Tu siempre tan maruja, Hummel, no puedes guardar un secreto -** rio** - pero venga cuenta rápido que creo que sale ya del baño- **dijo al oír un ruido, mientras volvía a dar otro trago a su café.

-**A Rachel le gusta Quinn!- **dijo en un susurro, totalmente audible para Santana.

Esta al escuchar esas palabras, escupió el café que tenía en la boca, empezó a reír a carcajadas – **Gay Berry- **susurro para sí, haciendo una mueca divertida.

Cuando Rachel ya estaba enfrente de ellos, Kurt le volvió a recordar que ella no debía saber nada, la latina asintió.

-**¿Y Quinn?- **pregunto Rachel nada más estar enfrente de Santana, haciendo reír al castaño, en ese instante al ver la intensidad de la castaña a Santana se le ocurrió algo muy divertido, darle celos con la rubia.

-**Deje a mi princesa durmiendo porque no paso buena noche, ahora la iré a llamar- **le sonrió con superioridad al ver como a Rachel le cambiaba la cara al oír _mi princesa._

Inmediatamente Rachel se levantó del taburete que se acaba de sentar – ¡**Ya voy a despertarla yo!- **dijo dando se la vuelta y dejándolos solos.

Santana rio era tan obvia y la siguió.

Rachel entro y se quedó admirando como dormía la rubia, aunque tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos de haber estado llorando toda la noche –_**ES PERFECTA. Madre mía, parece tan dulce durmiendo. Joder creo que realmente me estoy pillando por ella, pero es que para no enamorarse con esa cara, pobre habrá estado llorando por el estúpido de su profesor, no se lo merece, lo tengo delante y lo mato, yo jamás te haría daño de verdad… -**_seguía tan ensimismada en la imagen que tenía ante ella, que no se percató de como la latina entro y se acercó a ella por la espalda.

-¿**Aun la temes enana, qué no sabes cómo despertarla?- **le dijo bajito cerca del oído para no despertar a la rubia, mientras Rachel se sobresaltaba, y la miraba avergonzada.

-**No es eso, es que me da penita despertarla, parece que no ha dormido mucho- **dijo totalmente ruborizada.

Santana le sonrió asintiendo –**Te voy a enseñar cómo se despierta a esta rubia gruñona- **le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió traviesa, y más aún al ver la cara de confusión de la pequeña morena.

_-__**Como me voy a divertir a tu costa, Rachel**_**- **sonrió con tan solo de pensar en las cosas que iba a hacer a la rubia para celar a la morena.

Se acercó, y le quito las sabanas para que así Rachel viera bien lo que iba a hacer, se tumbó abrazando por la espalda a la rubia y comenzó a darle besos por el cuello, Rachel al verla abrió tanto los ojos, y se empezó a poner seria, no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba viendo.

Santana la miró de reojo y al verla en su estado, trato de ocultar su sonrisa detrás del cuello de la rubia, se le acercó al oído y susurrándole –**Princesa es hora de levantarse- **dijo volviendo a darle pequeños besos por el cuello.

Rachel estaba con el ceño fruncido y los labios los tenía tan apretados que se le estaba poniendo blancos, con los brazos cruzados.

Quinn fue abriendo los ojos, y sonrió al ver a Santana, aunque le extraño que fuese tan cariñosa, sabía que lo hacía porque necesitaba mimos, además ella tenía muy mal despertar asique no le molestaba que la despertaran así.

Sobre todo si era Santana ya que después, de que se acostarán en la casi-boda de Will, su amistad se había fortalecido más, y el amor que se tenían era simplemente una amistad fraternal, la cual sería de por vida.

-**Buenos días latina sexy- **dijo con una voz ronca, mientras se dejaba abrazar por la latina y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Rachel totalmente molesta que Santana fuese tan cariñosa con Quinn, se arrepentía de no haber sido ella la que le hubiese despertado, no pensaba dejarlas a las dos ahí dándose mimos, y sin más carraspeo, llamando la atención de las chicas.

-**Buenos días, Rachel- **dijo Quinn al abrir los ojos de nuevo y verla allí parada de pie.

-**Buenos días Quinn ¿Cómo has pasado la noche?- **le sonrió con cariño. Realmente estaba preocupada Quinn se le notaba que no había dormido mucho, tenía unas ojeras horribles, y los ojos hinchados de haberse pasado la noche llorando.

-**Si te soy sincera, he pasado mejores noches en mi vida- **le sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos para dormirse.

Santana le beso la cabeza, y le abrazó fuerte aferrándola más a su cuerpo –**Rubia, tienes que levantarte y comer algo, y además si hoy no vas a ir a la universidad, deberías avisar a alguna amiga tuya – **Quinn simplemente gruño

-**No te preocupes, no te levantes, voy a traerte el desayuno a la cama ¿vale? –** dijo rápidamente Rachel, sonriéndole a Quinn.

Santana sonrió con ternura, Rachel realmente estaba pillada, _¿Pero en un día no se pudo pillar, esto viene de antes?_ Mientras tanto Quinn se dio la vuelta y escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Santana.

-**No quiero hablar con nadie, por favor llama tu a Kate, para decirle que lo que queda de semana, no voy a ir a clase- **dijo aferrándose al cuerpo de la latina.

Santana se levantó a coger el móvil de Quinn, y volvió a tumbarse para abrazar a la rubia, que esta volvía a esconder su cabeza en el pecho de la morena.

Al encender el móvil, tenía muchas llamadas y mensajes de sus amigas, incluso de su profesor_: Diciéndole lo arrepentido que estaba, y que realmente le quería. Que había sido todo un maldito error._

Al verlos los borro, no quería que su amiga siguiera sufriendo por ese capullo, y le envió un mensaje a la compañera de Quinn, y volvió a apagar el móvil, para que la dejaran tranquila y se quedaron abrazadas, mientras Santana acariciaba la espalda de Quinn, se le instalo una pequeña sonrisa, pensando en Brittany, en un tres semanas, estaría en Nueva York.

Cuando Rachel entró con una bandeja, la sonrisa que traía desapareció, no le gustaba tanta muestra de cariño.

-¿**Santana no te tienes que ir a Nyada? Vas a llegar tarde, si te tienes que vestir y todo- **dijo seria dejando la bandeja a los pies de la cama.

-**No te preocupes Berry, soy rápida, ahora voy cuando me asegure que mi princesa desayuna- **dijo con una sonrisa al ver los celos de Rachel, realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo en no reírse en su cara.

-**¡NO! –**Gritó **-** **Ósea, no hace falta, si quieres me quedo yo, hoy no tengo ensaño ni nada –** sonrió tímida al darse cuenta del grito que pego.

La latina, simplemente asintió y se levantó, porque iba llegar tarde aunque se lo había puesto tan fácil tras el grito.

-**Rachel, de verdad te lo agradezco, pero no tengo hambre, de verdad- **dijo triste y Rachel se sentó en la cama y le ofreció un vaso de zumo.

-**Por lo menos bébete este zumo, por favor- **hizo un pequeño puchero –**Aunque sea hazlo por mí- **

**-Vale, pero que sepas que me lo bebo por ti- **dijo cansada.

Al oír esas palabras a Rachel se le instalo una inmensa sonrisa, y le apartó la bandeja dejándola encima de la cómoda de Santana, para que pudiera tumbarse tranquila la rubia.

-**Rachel, tu hoy vas a estar todo el día en casa- **dijo tímidamente, la castaña simplemente asintió- **te puedes quedar conmigo- **dijo triste.

Rachel le sonrió y se tumbó bocarriba a su lado quedándose totalmente inmóvil, estaba nerviosa de estar tan cerca, pero más lo estuvo al notar como la rubia la abrazaba de la cintura y escondía su cara en su pecho. No pudo evitar sonreír, estaba tan feliz en ese momento que ni se enteró de como Santana ya vestida, la observaba junto con Kurt.

-**Princesa, quiero que te comas todo el desayuno que te ha traído Berry- **le dijo seria, amenazándola con el dedo, ya que conocía bien a su amiga, y siempre que tenía un fracaso amoroso dejaba todo de lado y se auto culpaba, lo pasaba realmente mal, aunque con el resto del mundo era una autentica perra y parecía que estaba bien – **Nos vemos a la hora de cenar, asique te quedaras todo el día sola con aquí la pequeña diva, pero no te preocupes que por la noche vengo yo a darte mimos – **le guiño el ojo, con una sonrisa

-**Vamos Satanás, que vamos a llegar tarde- **dijo Kurt - **Adiós Barbie, Cuídense chicas- **rio, mirando a Rachel y le guiño el ojo.

-**Hobbit, cuida a mi princesa- **se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a la rubia, apenas fue un roce y sin más se fue, para no reírse en la cara de Rachel, esta estaba que se le salían los ojos de orbitas, se quedó muda y con la boca abierta, y lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue abrazar fuerte a Quinn, aferrándola más a su cuerpo mientras esta volvía a esconder su cabeza en el pecho de la pequeña castaña-

Mientras bajaban por el ascensor, Santana y Kurt se encontraban tirados en el suelo a carcajadas.

-**Cómo te pasas San, pobre Rachel como se aferraba al cuerpo de Quinn, un poco más y se vuelven una sola de la fuerza- **apenas podía decir más palabras de las risas que tenía el castaño.

-**Dios, si llego a saber que pone esa maldita cara, te juro que le hago una foto y creo un meme de esos- **estaba tirada en el suelo de la risa, hasta alguna que otra lagrima se le caía – **jamás olvidare esa jodida cara- **le miró y volvieron a explotar a carcajadas.

Mientras tanto en el apartamento Rachel, se había tranquilizado un poco y abrazaba a la rubia que esta había vuelto a llorar en su pecho, aunque no deja de cuestionarse sobre el maldito beso_, ¿Fue uno pico tonto de amistad, fue un de llevo tiempo en secreto contigo a escondidas de nuestros amigos, un de te quiero aunque tú no lo sabes, o uno de eres mi jodida amante no te preocupes que mis compañeros de piso no se lo dirán a Britt?_

-**Rachel- **dijo la rubia con los ojos llorosos, mirando a Rachel, que esta le sonrió – **Gracias- **le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, y volvió a esconderse en el pecho de la castaña. Esta por su parte al sentir el beso, se sorprendió, entonces empezó a cuestionarse estaba vez no por el beso de Santana sino por él beso que le acaba de dar la rubia que tenía abrazada, escondida en su cuello derramando lagrimas por él capullo de su profesor, asique la abrazo fuerte, quería darle todo el cariño que tenía y más para ella.


	3. Finn

Se habían pasado toda la mañana abrazadas, apenas se habían movido de la cama, Quinn no paraba de llorar, cuando parecía que se iba tranquilizando, Rachel se separó un poco y la obligo a mirarla.

-**¿Quieres hablar de él? – **le cuestiono con duda, la castaña, aunque la rubia y ella, tenían una amistad, nunca habían sido muy buenas confidentes, además que la rubia le hablara de su relación con su profesor, no le hacía mucha gracia.

-**Le odio, le odio tanto, el maldito estúpido… - **le miro la rubia, tratando de contener el llanto.

Rachel le escuchaba en silencio mientras le acariciaba la espalda, verla así le estaba matando.

La rubia suspiro cansado –** a quien pretendo engañar, estoy tan enamorada de él, que si Steve se presenta aquí y me dice, que me quiere, le perdonaría y me lanzaría a sus brazos- **volvió a esconderse en el pecho de Rachel, aumentando su llanto.

A Rachel le estaban doliendo que la rubia dijera que estaba enamorada de ese estúpido.

-**Ayer hacíamos uno maldito año, y no le importo nada…. Le he perdonado tantas cosas, hace años cuando solo nos acostábamos me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí, si dejo a su mujer por mí, joder todo parecía perfecto, hace unas semanas me había mudado a su maldito apartamento, hasta me había hablado de matrimonio….- **la voz se le rompió del todo y volvió a llorar en el pecho de la pequeña castaña.

A Rachel, al oír las últimas palabras de la ex-capitana de las animadoras, se le secó la voz, no podía decir nada, sintió como un pinchazo en el corazón asique lo único que pudo hacer fue fortalecer el agarre de su abrazo, y dejarla que se desahogara en su pecho.

Cuando ya se iba calmando de nuevo, Quinn deshizo el abrazo y se quedó mirándola, frente a frente, se quedaron unos segundo mirándose, la castaña sonrió, Rachel acerco la mano a la cara y le limpió las lágrimas con un leve roce de su pulgar sobre la rosada mejilla, de la rubia.

Rachel se estaba perdiendo en esos ojos color avellana, que lo único que transmitían era una tristeza, que le estaba destrozando. Pero ese momento que apenas duro segundos fue maravilloso para ella.

Quinn por un instante cerró los ojos así perdiendo el contacto y volviendo a Rachel a la realidad. Volvió a abrirlos mirándola de nuevo y le sonrió –** lo siento, parece que solo se hablar de mí – **trago fuerte- **¿Qué tal llevas lo de Finn? –**dijo con un tono triste.

Rachel no se lo esperaba, la verdad es que tras la muerte de Finn, había hablado con todos pero no lo había hecho con la rubia, por diversos motivos, Quinn no pudo ir al memorial que le hicieron, y aunque si la vio en el funeral, lo único que hicieron allí, fue contar anécdotas, y darse cariño los unos a los otros.

Hacia unos meses ya de la muerte de Finn, pero seguía siendo duro, aunque gracias a sus padres y amigos, aprendió a vivir sin él. Y aunque ella no lo había pasado nada bien, sabía que para la rubia, tampoco lo pasó bien, él fue el primer novio de la rubia, y siempre entre ellos hubo una amistad. Además sabía que Finn, siempre la protegía y la quería, porque al igual que para ella, fue su primera novia.

Quinn al ver el silencio de la castaña, le cogió de la mano para darle fuerza. Pero esta seguía sin apartar la vista de ella, sin emitir ningún sonido se había quedado paralizada.

-**Sabes… yo… no creo que nunca encuentre a alguien como él… es duro despertarse en la cama, y tener miedo a girarte porque sabes que te la vas a encontrar vacía o no se… a veces me siento tan sola sin él… no se es…- **apenas le salían las palabras, se le habían inundado los ojos de lágrimas, no quería mostrarse tan débil delante de la rubia, por lo que se limitó a agachar la cabeza-

-**Rachel mírame- **la llamo la rubia y esta centro su mirada en ella –** tú salvaste a Finn, tú eras su alma gemela, y contigo fue muy feliz, te quería con toda su corazón, y por mucho que me fastidie reconocerlo, le salvaste de mi…- **le sonrío- **pero si os ibais a casar, por Dios–**dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa, provocando una sonrisa en la castaña

Aunque enseguida se volvió a entristecer al recordar el accidente de la rubia y esta lo entendió a la perfección, la castaña seguía pensando a veces que fue su culpa, por meterle prisa, y estar hablando por el móvil con ella– **sabes que no fue tu culpa verdad, además tenía que llamar la atención de Finn, para que se fijara en mí y me hicieran Reina del Baile- **volvió a bromear, provocando una sonrisa en Rachel.

Se abrazaron, Quinn cerca del oído de Rachel, le susurro - **Y por cierto deja de decir que estas sola porque nos tienes a todos - **le guiño el ojo al separse del abrazo.

Ya más tranquilas las dos Rachel volvió a fijar su mirada en la rubia- **¿Quinn, te… te puedo hacer una pregunta? –** dijo con nerviosismo, Quinn asintió. -**¿A que vino ese beso?- **dijo haciendo referencia al beso que le dio la rubia, hacía un rato.

La rubia frunció el ceño -**¿Qué beso el de Santana? – **sonrió al pensar en la latina, y no pudo pensar si Rachel sabiendo lo dramática que era seguro que su cabeza estaría debatiendo entre si decir a Brittany o no, antes que pudiera contestar la castaña- **Fue un beso tonto entre dos amigas, nada más no te preocupes, ehh!, que Santana le es fiel a B –**sonrió al pensar en la relación de sus mejores amigos, totalmente envidiable para ella.

-**No… no me refería a ese… -**agacho algo avergonzada, aunque estaba aliviada de que le hubiese aclarado el beso que le dio Santana.

La rubia elevó una ceja - **¿Qué beso, el que te di a ti en la mejilla?- **cuestiono, Rachel a oír esas palabras, le entristeció, le había dado un beso en la comisura de los labios, y apenas se había dado cuenta, asintió sin levantar la cabeza, _no quería mirarla se sentía tan avergonzada por haber creído que la rubia podía sentir algo por ella_…

**- Simplemente te quería agradecer que te quedaras consolándome, no se somos amigas ¿no?, si te molesto, pues no lo hago más veces. – **dijo la rubia triste, no esperaba que le hubiese molestado ese agradecimiento.

-**No, no para nada, es… solo que me extraño, no sueles ser muy cariñosa- **dijo levantando la cabeza, pero sin mirarla directamente a los ojos, no quería que viera su tristeza y encogiéndose de hombros.

Quinn, ante ese comentario sonrió –**eso es que no me conoces en mi faceta de amiga, cuando cojo confianza, puedo llegar a ser muy cariñosa – **sonrió- **no has visto como me trata Santana – **dijo abrazándola, _se le veía triste,_ _seguro que por la conversación de Finn,_ pensó la rubia y quería levantarle el ánimo, le beso en el cuello, haciendo que Rachel, se quedara paralizada.

Quinn se le acerco a la oreja para susurrarle – **Asique ahora que somos amigas, acostúmbrate a mis muestras de cariño**- la castaña se estaba estremeciendo, podía notar el aliento caliente de la Rubia en su oreja, y eso le puso la piel de gallina.

_Genial, primero el beso, ahora otro beso en el cuello, en el que me ha dejado tonta, encima se me acerca tanto a la oreja y ahora que me acostumbre a sus muestras de cariño, no puedo estar más pillada_, pensó Rachel.

-**Quinn, vamos a levantarnos, ya es muy tarde deberíamos comer algo, ya que pronto Santana vendrá y no quiero que me mate, si no has comido nada – **dijo Rachel incorporándose, necesitaba alejarse por un rato de la rubia, si no quería acabar besándola de tanta cercanía.

-**No! – **negó como un niño pequeño, haciendo un pequeño puchero – **enserio Rachel tengo el estómago cerrado, y sé que como coma algo vómito, asique ves tu a comer y luego vuelves a abrazarme –**le sonrió triste.

Tras varios intentos de que la rubia se levantara a comer algo, no consiguió, asique la castaña derrotada, se hizo pasta y dejo en un plato con una esperanza para la rubia, pero nada.

Mientras Rachel, comía Quinn, cogió su móvil, que lo tenía apagado, y vio las llamadas perdidas y los mensajes de sus amigas, y se entristeció al no ver ningún mensaje de su profesor, pero cuando se disponía apagarlo le llego un mensaje de él:

_Hoy he echado de menos a mi mejor alumna, en la clase, espero que al llegar este en casa, y cuando grite cariño, estoy en casa, me salga a saludar, con una sonrisa y me reciba con un beso en los labios, para luego acabar haciendo el amor. Quinn, en serio todo ha sido un estúpido error, nuestra relación es lo suficiente madura, para que nos pasen estas cosas._

_Te quiero y te necesito a mi lado. Steve._

Al leerlo la rubia, no pudo evitar volver a llorar. Apagó el móvil, no podía contestarle aún se sentía tan traicionada, y lloro, hasta quedarse dormida.


	4. Buenas noches Rachel

Cuando se dieron cuenta la noche había llegado mientras Rachel preparaba la cena, apareció la latina por la puerta.

-**Hola ¿Cómo está?- **cuestiono preocupada la latina.

-**Se ha pasado el día entero llorando, pero parece que ahora está más tranquila, está dándose un ducha-**

**-¿Ha comido algo?- **pero solo obtuvo como respuestas la negación de la castaña. –**Se va a enterar-**

Eso le cabreo y se fue directa al baño, Rachel trato de pararla, pero no lo consiguió, y volvió a la cocina algo celosa, porque la latina estuviese dentro del baño mientras se duchaba la rubia.

-**No puedo que seas tan estúpida de dejar de comer por ese capullo- **le grito Santana.

La rubia se encontraba bajo la ducha con champú en la cabeza **-¿Santana?-** al oír que alguien le hablaba abrió los ojos instintivamente y sin poder evitarlo le callo champú en los ojos.

Empezó a mover las manos cubiertas de jabón sin poder frotarse los ojos, chillando de lo que le escocían los ojos.

Santana al verla el movimiento que tenía, le sujeto como pudo para evitar que callera al suelo, ya que se había escurrido…, bueno sin saber cómo Santana la sujetaba del culo, mientras Quinn tenía sus piernas entrelazadas en la cintura y agarraba a Santana de la cabeza, quedando lo suficientemente elevada para que sus pechos se encontraran contra la cara de la latina, quedando está totalmente dentro de la ducha toda empapada y Quinn de culo a la puerta y encima seguía con champú en los ojos.

Rachel al haber oído tanto ruido fue corriendo al baño por si les había pasado algo, al abrir la puerta y ver la escena, se quedó sin palabras y para que eso le ocurriera a ella, debía ser grave.

Santana al oír la puerta, se volteó para cubrir el cuerpo de Quinn, aunque no sirvió de mucho la diva había visto todo.

Durante un segundo se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decir.

Santana saco su cara del pecho y giro el cuello para mirar a la castaña que estaba parada en la puerta tal cual estatua.

-**Per… perdón… y…yo oí ruido y pensé que os había pasado algo, n…no pretendía interrumpiros en un momento tan íntimo- **dijo Rachel nerviosa y tratando que no se le saltaran las lágrimas.

**-Pues lo has hecho, asique ahora hobbit, cierra la maldita puerta- **dijo Santana fingiendo enfado.

Cuando cerró la puerta, se reinó el silencio, hasta que empezaron a reírse por la situación vivida.

-**S, podrías sacar tus manos de mi culo, para poder bajarme y me haces el favor de limpiarme los ojos que me escuecen un montón- **hablo la rubia, calmando la risa.

-**Perdona eres tú, la que me ha puesto las tetas en la cara, y encima me has empapado- **le contesto de forma divertida.

Y así lo hizo, la bajo quedándose pegadas y cogió, la alcachofa y con cuidado le quito el jabón de la cara, la escena fue tan erótica, que si no fuera por quien la estaban realizando, todos sabrían que la escena acaba en sexo en la ducha.

Mientras la rubia, se acaba de desenjabonar, la latina se fue desnudando, le tendió una toalla, a la rubia para que se cubriera, mientras esta se secaba, ella se dio una ducha.

Después de una hora, salían las chicas en pijama, riéndose por la situación anteriormente vivida, encontrándose con Rachel, que había puesto la cena y se encontraba esperándolas en la mesa, sumergida en sus pensamientos algo triste.

Las chicas se percataron de ello, la rubia pensaba que era por Finn, mientras la latina, sabía que era por su amiga.

Durante la cena no hablaron mucho, después de recoger como estaban algo cansadas, se fueron a la cama rápidamente.

Cuando la rubia, fue al baño a lavarse los dientes, la latina aprovecho para hablar con su amiga, que se había pasado la cena algo triste.

-**Quinn y yo no tenemos nada más, que una amistad fraternal- **fue al grano, llamando la atención de la castaña.

-**A mí no me tienes que dar explicaciones, sois mayorcitas para hacer lo que queráis- **

**-Lo digo para que sepas, que entre ella y yo nunca va a surgir nada más que eso, una buena amistad-**

**-Vale, aunque insistió no hace faltas que me des explicaciones- **volvió a mostrar indiferencia

**-Rachel, sé que te gusta Quinn, me lo conto Kurt- **dijo cansada al ver la actitud de Rachel, esta se quedó en silenció, no era capaz de mirarle a la cara.

**-Y…Yo…-** balbuceo la pequeña diva

**-No tienes que darme explicaciones, solo te digo que trates primero ser su amiga ahora, no está pasando por un buen momento, y está bastante pillada por su profesor, además tampoco quiero que te haga daño- **le abrazó, al ver como derramaba un par de lágrimas la castaña.

**-¿Te parece bien?-** cuestiono con miedo la castaña.

**-No conozco mejor persona para curarle el corazón a esa rubia culona-** dijo guiñándole un ojo, soltándose del abrazo.

**-Gracias-** dijo Rachel con una sonrisa al ver como Santana salía de la cocina para ir a su habitación.

La latina se paró y se giró para mirar a la pequeña judía **-Por cierto, si le cuentas a alguien algo de esta conversación lo negare-** le dijo con un sonrisa marchándose.

Cada una se fue a su habitación esta noche, Kurt la pasaría con Blaine, por lo que Rachel se fue a su habitación y no podía dormir, su cabeza no paraba de pensar como acercarse a la rubia, sin asustarla, pero nada.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de la latina, se encontraban en la cama, la morena abrazando a la rubia, y cuando la latina empezaba a quedarse dormida, la rubia se lo impidió.

-**¿Estaba un poco triste Rachel, no? – **dijo preocupada la rubia.

-**Si la verdad que sí-**

**-Pobre…- **se quedó pensativa lo que podría pasarle, cuando la latina le saco de sus pensamientos.

En ese momento a Santana se le ocurrió una forma de ayudar a la diva -**Es que me ha dicho que esta triste, que se siente sola, que es muy duro irse a la cama y encontrar eso soledad…- **dijo latina fingiendo pena.

-**Pero no tiene que sentirse sola…, nos tiene a nosotras al lado y bueno a Kurt aunque esta noche no está- **

**- tengo una idea, porque no vas hoy a dormir con ella, y así aprovecho y disfruto de la soledad de mi cama- **dijo con una sonrisa.

-**unas tanto y otras tampoco ¿no?- **dijo la rubia negando. –**no creo que le haga mucha gracia, que vaya yo ahí a meterme a su cama, pero bueno voy a probar que ella, se ha quedado todo el día conmigo y se lo debo**- dijo incorporándose un poco y al ver la sonrisa de la latina** – pero que sepas que no me olvido que me has hecho de tu cama- **dijo fingiendo un enfado mientras se levantaba.

**Santana le abrazó de la cintura tirándola encima de ella y le beso la mejilla- sabes que te quiero, además si fuera por mi te tendría todos los días en mi cama- **dijo poniendo cara porno, haciendo reír a la rubia, que la abrazaba y le besaba la mejilla.

**-Por cierto, se acabaron tantas muestras de amor, en público que tanto tú como yo tenemos una imagen de perras, de acuerdo López- **dijo elevando la ceja mientras se levantaba.

-**Por supuesto Fabray, tú y yo somos las más perras- **dijo seria, pero al ver como la rubia se marchaba de la habitación con una sonrisa y empezó a reír a carcajadas, disfrutando de la cama de matrimonio para ella sola.

La rubia lo pensó varias veces, pero al final entró encontrándose con la espalda de la castaña, pensó que estaba dormida, y aunque no la quería despertar se acercó despacito y la abrazo por la espalda sobresaltando a la castaña aunque esta no se movió de su postura.

-¿Quinn?- dijo incrédula al sentir a la rubia.

-Sí, es que he visto que esta noche estabas de bajón y necesitabas mimos y como tu esta tarde me los has dado…, asique nada aquí estoy- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Quinn no es necesario, de verdad, no te sientas obligada- dijo algo triste la castaña, por la respuesta de la ex–capitana.

-Shhh, nada de hablar a dormir, si estoy aquí es porque quiero, de acuerdo- dijo abrazándola fuerte.

Rachel con una sonrisa, se relajó y apoyo su espalda en el pecho de la rubia, y esta al ver que la castaña se acomodaba, ella hizo lo mismo metiendo su cabeza en el cuello para dormir cómoda, y darse el cariño que ambas necesitaban.

La diva al ver donde colocaba la rubia la cabeza, con una mano le acaricio la cabeza y otra la puso encima de las manos de la rubia que le abrazaban desde la espalda – **Gracias Quinn, de verdad- **dijo con una sonrisa.

-**Buenas noches, Rachel- **dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los de la pequeña castaña, que trataba de dormir con una sonrisa.


	5. El profesor

La mañana llego muy pronto y la primera en despertar fue Rachel, poco a poco fue despertando al sentir una leve presión en el pecho, cuando abrió los ojos lentamente, no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa.

Estaba tumbada bocarriba y Quinn se encontraba durmiendo sobre el pecho de Rachel, aún seguían abrazadas, solo que esta vez, era la castaña la que abrazaba a la rubia.

_Se sentía también, sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección_ pensaba la castaña.

Rachel tenía miedo hasta de respirar, no quería despertar a la rubia, se la veía tan metida en sus sueños, y si despertaba significaría tener que dejar de abrazarla, ya que todo volvería a la maldita realidad.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo observando, la pausada respiración de la rubia. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, creando castillos en el aire de _cómo sería, ser novia de la ex-capitana, de despertar todas las mañanas, abrazada a ella,_ tenía una enorme sonrisa.

-¿**Rachel, te encuentras bien?- **le pregunto Quinn, con voz ronca.

Al oír su voz, no pudo sobresaltarse, y la miró sin soltarse – ¿**S... Sí por?- **la ponía tan nerviosa.

-**Es que tu corazón, va a mil por hora- **dijo con una mueca divertida.

-**A no se…- **dijo avergonzada.

Durante un rato, se quedaron en silencio, sin decir nada, en la misma postura que había amanecido, hasta que Quinn sin despegar la cabeza del pecho de Rachel rompió el silencio.

-**Es extraño, verdad-**

**-¿E…el que?-**

**-Esta amistad… No me mal intérpretes, me encanta ser tu amiga, pero es raro, eres la chica del instituto con la que me peleaba por los chicos, no se eras a la chica que debía de odiar-**

Al oír las últimas palabras la castaña se entristeció y perdió esa sonrisa con la que había amanecido, sabía que no se llevaban bien pero odiarla… era duro. No supo que decir, se quedó callada.

-**Sabes, aunque lo más extraño de todo es que no te odiaba, simplemente lo hacía por las estúpidas apariencias, y la verdad que cuando comenzamos a ser amigas, el último año, me gusto lo que encontré. Y ahí fue cuando lo entendí, no era odio hacia ti, sino ese odio, que tenía hacia mí, lo reflejaba contigo porque en cierto modo, tú no tenías miedo de mostrar como eras realmente…- **cayó de repente.

Volvió a surgir un silencio, para nada incomodo, en el cual, se dedicaron a escuchar la respiración de cada una.

-**Sabes, ahí lo entendí todo- **afirmo la rubia, mirando a Rachel que la cuestionaba con la mirada. –**Que si te iba a tener en mi vida, solo podría amarte u odiarte**-

A Rachel, le volvió a aparecer esa sonrisa, y en sus ojos se encontraba un brillo, ya que estaba viendo una posibilidad, aunque era pequeña, era una posibilidad.

-**Gracias, Quinn- **dijo sinceramente con una enorme sonrisa, fortaleciendo el abrazo, en el que se mantenía.

-**Pero, no te emociones mucho, créeme había días en los que te habría pegado un puñetazo en tu preciosa carita- **dijo entre risas.

Y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-**Me gusta esta Quinn- **la miro, al ver como la miraba a los ojos.

Y se quedaron mirándose con una sonrisa, perdiéndose en la mirada de la otra, hasta que la intensidad con la que llamaban a la puerta y las voces de Santana, discutiendo con un hombre, las saco de esa burbuja que se había creado.

Se volvieron a mirar extrañadas hasta que la rubia reconoció la voz del hombre**. -¿Steve?-** se preguntó extrañada y salió de la habitación rápidamente.

-**Que me da igual, a ver niñata, me vas a escuchar bien. ¿Dónde está Quinn?- **dijo el profesor discutiendo con Santana, que esta se negaba a dejarle ver a la rubia.

-**Ella no te quiere ver, asique si no quieres que pierda la paciencia, te largas- **decía amenazante la latina sacando a Snixx.

-¿**Eso lo tendrá que decidir ella no crees?- **dijo riendo con superioridad.

**-No te lo voy a repetir dos veces, lárgate de aquí- **amenazó Santana acercándose a él, sin apartar una mirada desafiante hacia el profesor.

Steve agarró del brazo fuerte a la latina, haciéndole daño, al principio Santana, se asustó pero no quiso darle ese placer y le seguía mirando, mostrando que no le estaba intimidando, aunque en realidad si lo hacía.

**-¿Dónde ésta?- ** lo pronuncio lentamente, sin prisa, intimidando a Santana, mientras seguía dañándole en el brazo.

**-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- **interrumpió la rubia al ver la situación.

Al oír la voz de Quinn, Steve, cambio su actitud, soltando a la latina, que le había dejado toda la marca de los dedos y se acercó a la rubia.

-**Cariño, por fin te encuentro, mi vida, estos días me he vuelto loco, sin ti- **dijo acariciándole a la mejilla con dulzura. –**Esto es para ti- **dijo entregándole un ramo de rosas.

Rachel se encontraba detrás de la rubia, y había sido testigo de la situación anterior, se fue con la latina, ya que le estaba daño, ver la interacción del profesor con Quinn.

-**¿Estás bien?**- se preocupó al ver la marca de los dedos del profesor en el brazo de la latina.

-**Estaré cuando ese estúpido desaparezca de nuestras vidas- **suspiro con furia la latina mirando a la rubia.

-**Entonces que dices mi vida me perdonas… Te amo de verdad Quinn, no me di cuenta lo estúpido que fui, y ahora sé que es verdad lo que dicen de no ves lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, y yo no quiero perderte, porque te necesito en mi vida para ser feliz- **le dijo abrazándola por la cintura, acercándose a ella.

Quinn estaba con lágrimas, ahora mismo tenía muchas dudas, y después de lo que acaba de ver, le surgieron más.

-**te amo muchísimo, Steve- **dijo acercándose, estaban a punto de besarse –**de verdad que te amo y creo que jamás he estado tan enamorada en mi vida- **con lágrimas le beso.

La latina y Rachel, se quedaron en shock, mientras Santana empezaba a idear un plan de como matar a la estúpida de su amiga, por haberle perdonado, en cambio Rachel, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas, le acaban de romper el corazón.

Cuando se separaron, Quinn no paraba de derramar lágrimas –**te amo tanto- **dijo mirándole con una sonrisa- **pero jamás podría estar con un hombre que no respeta a una mujer, y menos a mi hermana –**

**-¿Cariño que estás diciendo?-**

**-Que hemos terminado- **dijo triste agachando la cabeza.

**-¿Qué? ¿Estás de broma, en serio por esa estupidez? Me vas a dejar. No mientas diciendo que me amas. Si mi amases no me dejarías por tal gilipollez-**dijo furioso alejándose de ella **- Esto no se va a quedar así- **Echó una mirada amenazante a las tres chicas. Y salió dando un portazo.

Tras el ruido provocado, todo se quedó un silencio, en el cual solo se oía el llanto de la rubia, Rachel la abrazó por detrás para sujetarla, ya que esta temblaba y amenazaba con caer, mientras la latina le abrazó por delante, se quedaron un rato en esa postura, hasta que cesó el llanto de la rubia.

Se separaron, formando un pequeño triangulo, la latina le miraba de frente a Quinn, y sin más le abofeteo la cara, tanto Rachel como Quinn se quedaron en shock.

La rubia se llevó la mano a la mejilla, mientras miraba a la latina con la boca abierta –**eso por asustarme- **dijo abrazándola y besando su mejilla- **y eso por ser la mejor hermana del mundo- dijo con una sonrisa abrazándola fuerte.**

**-¿te duele?- **dijo la rubia acariciándole el brazo con cuidado**.**

**-sobreviviré, aunque me saldrá un maldito moratón, estropeando mi precioso bronceado- **bromeo haciendo reír a la rubia, que la volvió abrazar.

Rachel estaba parada observando la interacción sin saber si irse o quedarse hasta que Santana le agarro de la camiseta para que se uniera al abrazo, y así lo hizo con una enorme sonrisa.

**N.A. Buenas en primer lugar mil gracias, sois adorables **

**Como muchos me preguntáis por la duración, aquí está mi respuesta:**

**Pretendo que contar su vida, hasta por lo menos ser adultos, pero eso depende de vosotros. Si os gusta la historia. **

**Para que os imaginéis como es el profesor, he aquí la foto en mi tumblr. image/92173184468**

**Por cierto, si aportáis ideas no vienen mal. Y comentar todo lo que os guste o no de la historia, para así saber para donde orientarla. **

**No mucho más que me enrollo. Tratare de subir cada día capitulo, principalmente entre semana. Cada vez que suba capitulo, lo pondré por mi twitter.**

** /DougaRR **

**1000 Gracias. Besitos.**


	6. La despedida I

Las semanas iban pasando y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta había pasado un mes. Tras el encuentro con el profesor, Quinn decidió quedarse lo que quedaba del mes, ya que aún no se sentía preparada para volverse a encontrar con su profesor, pero por mucho que lo esquivase, debía ir a clase, si no quería perder su semestre.

Hacia dos semanas que Britt, viajo a NYC para pasar los días con su novia, por lo que Quinn acabo durmiendo con Rachel, que esta última estaba encantada.

La relación entre las chicas, se había fortalecido muchísimo, se sentían muy a gusto juntas, ya que la rubia, le acompañaba a los ensayos de la obra, iban al cine, de compras, salían a comer…., parecían una completa pareja no sabían estar la una sin la otra y a ninguna les molestaba, el único momento que se separaban era dos horas en la tarde cuando Rachel, iba a clases de danza con Cassandra July, ya que le pidió ayuda, para un par de bailes de la obra.

Pero ese día, como era el último de Quinn, le pidió acompañarla, por lo que fueron al piso de su profesora, les abrió un portero y fueron directamente hasta una enorme sala de baile, en la que estaba rodeada de espejos, con una barra de madera al extremo y al fondo había un sofá-cama, negro de cuero.

-**Tu profesora, tiene una sala de baile en su casa, increíble, pero para que tiene el sofá, si dices que no le gusta que traigas a nadie-** dijo Quinn, admirando la habitación. Cuando Rachel iba a contestar, Cassandra respondió sobresaltando a las chicas, ya que pensaba que estaban solas.

-**Eso es para las clases privadas, con mis alumnos favoritas- **dijo guiñándole un ojo a Rachel, la rubia al ver la interacción le molesto.

**-Little Miss David Schwimmer, vamos quítate el maldito abrigo, que me estar haciendo perder un valioso tiempo de mi vida- **dijo Cassandra con autoridad y seriedad.

-**Disculpa como la has llamado, sabes ella tiene un nombre y apellido R-A-C-H-E-L-B-E-R-R-Y, ves no es difícil de pronunciar, ni aunque estés borracha, asique no te molestaría tratarla con un poco más de cariño- **Quinn la defendió sin venir a cuento, acercándose a la profesora amenazante y con la ceja elevada, total pose de perra.

Rachel se extrañó, la rubia sabia su amistad con su profesora, y tanto Kurt como Santana, le habían dicho que Cassandra era una mezcla de ella y la latina en su parte más perra, pero con alcohol.

Cassandra al ver a la rubia que se moría de celos, se acercó más a ella, podía notar el aliento de la chica en su cara, elevo la ceja al igual que lo tenía la rubia –¿**Quieres que le de cariño, a tu novia?** –

Quinn susurro, _ella no es… _pero la rubia mayor le corto –**Schwimmer, prepárate para bailar un tango- **dijo alejándose con soberbia, mientras lanzaba el bastón a la pared y se quedaba en un pequeño body, al igual que Rachel.

Al ver la escasez de ropa de la castaña, Quinn trago tan fuerte que le debieron oír hasta en Ohio.

La música, empezó a ver las bailar, era un baile tan sensual, que si no fuera por los celos que tenía la rubia al ver como la profesora tocaba a Rachel, se habría corrido en el mismo sitio.

Mientras los celos la podían, no paraba de pensar, _desde cuando Rachel, tiene ese cuerpo, madre mía esas piernas, que movimiento tan sensual, ay dios me estoy excitando, como odio a esa perra, deja de tocar a mi chica…. ¿Un momento mi chica_? La rubia sacudió la cabeza y siguió sin poder apartar la vista sobre las chicas, sin dejar la guerra interior, que estaba sufriendo.

Cuando acabaron la castaña y Cassandra con la respiración entrecortada se miraron y sonrieron –**muy bien Berry, vete a la ducha- **dijo dándole un guiño.

Esta miro de reojo a la rubia, que las miraba, pero se veía perfectamente que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos –**No te preocupes Rachel, no me comeré a tu rubia- **le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, acariciándole el hombro.

Su profesora sabía todos los sentimientos que Rachel tenía hacia la rubia, por lo que sabía que por muy perra que pudiera llegar a ser Cassandra, jamás la fastidiaría con su rubia. _Su rubia, me gusta,_ pensó la castaña con una enorme sonrisa, mientras se dirigía hacia la ducha.

Las dos rubias, se quedaron en silencio, ambas se miraban con aires de superioridad desde cada esquina de la enorme sala, Cassandra bebió agua y cogiendo de nuevo su bastón, miro de reojo a la otra rubia, que aunque le mantenía la mirada, podía leer, que tenía una gran batalla en su interior. Por lo que se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado y la miro.

-**¿Por qué dijiste que era mi novia?- **susurro Quinn con algo de miedo.

-¿**Acaso no lo son? porque es lo que parecen- **decía con autoridad Cassandra.

-¿**Supones eso y apenas nos has visto unos minutos?- **la miro elevando la ceja.

-**Si aunque no lo creas, a veces lo que las personas no expresan con palabras, lo hacen con gestos, incluso con miradas- **

Quinn al oír eso, agachó la mirada y quedo callada.

-**Mira, no te conozco y la verdad que no tengo la intención de hacerlo, pero me recuerdas a mí, no sé si te han dañado o simplemente temes ser dañada- **hizo una pausa y cambio su tono de voz a un poco más dulce

**- Rachel, será muchas cosas, pero nunca se caracterizó por ser una persona que sea dañina y menos con una persona tan importante para ella –** sonrió al ver como la rubia sonreía con sus últimas palabras.

**-y aunque no lo creas me importa Rachel, de acuerdo, asique aclara de una vez los sentimientos que tienes, antes de que te des cuenta que la has perdido-**

La rubia iba a decir algo pero Cassandra no la dejo, ya que la castaña, se acercaba a ellas con una sonrisa de preocupación, por si habían discutido o algo peor.

-**Solo piénsalo, quieres, el tiempo es muy importante, y más si lo estar perdiendo, en vez de estar con la persona que quieres- **se levantó y volvió a su pose de perra, al igual que Quinn.

-**¡Adiós Schwimmer! – **se acercó y la abrazó, besándole la cabeza.

-**Adiós Cassie- **sonrió abrazando a su profesora.

A Quinn le volvieron los celos y al ver que se separaban del abrazo, inmediatamente la agarro de la mano. Y se la llevó arrastrándola, pero a Rachel no le importo iban agarradas de la mano y eso le encantaba.

**-¿Bueno a dónde quiere ir la señorita, ya soy libre asique ahora soy toda tuya?-** dijo Rachel con una sonrisa, caminado por las calles de NYC, agarradas de la mano aún.

-**A un sitio especial, que hace tiempo descubrí- **le sonrió la rubia.

Cuando se dio cuenta Rachel, vio que dentro de Central Park, se fueron a una zona donde había un lago, en el césped, había familias merendando, alguna que otra pareja, pero no se pararon hay, pasaron tras una arboleda, y llegaron a una zona donde estaba lleno de flores, parecía que estaban en otro sitio, era precioso,

Se sentaron lo que quedaba de la tarde allí, hablando de todo, Quinn estaba tumbada boca arriba con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas, sin apartarle la mirada, mientras le acariciaba el pelo, se quedaron un momento en silenció.

Rachel se inclinó un poco para besarla, pero lo dudo varias veces y al final se hecho hacia atrás. En la vista de Quinn, se veía decepción. Pero de repente a la rubia, le vinieron las palabras de Cassandra, _aclara de una vez los sentimientos que tienes, antes de que te des cuenta que la has perdido, el tiempo es muy importante, y más si lo estás perdiendo, en vez de estar con la persona que quieres._

No lo pensó dos veces y se incorporó llamando la atención de Rachel, le agarro de la nuca y con suavidad se acercó a ella, con los ojos cerrados, no quería tener miedo, al principio fue un simple roce algo torpe, pero al notar el contacto, ambos labios, comenzaron una marcha lenta, parecía que habían sido destinados para estar juntos y se conocían a la perfección, apenas se tocaron, cuando se dieron cuenta sus lenguas luchaban entre ellas.

La necesidad de aire, llego a ellas, y con ello miles de preguntas, pero la rubia, no podía permitir que sus dudas, llegaran en ese momento, no quería fastidiar su última noche con Rachel, y antes que está dijera nada.

La rubia se incorporó y entrelazando los dedos con los de Rachel, se fueron hasta el apartamento.

**N.A. Hoy como estoy feliz, subo un capitulo ahora y al final del día subiré el otro.**

**Nada más gracias por los Reviews sois puro amor y gracias por las ideas, seguir aportándolas.**

**Besitos. :)**


	7. La despedida II

La rubia se incorporó y entrelazando los dedos con los de Rachel, se fueron hasta el apartamento.

Iban de la mano en silencio para nada incomodo, Rachel iba con una inmensa sonrisa al igual que Quinn, no hablaron nada, pero pensaron en disfrutar de lo que les quedaba de día juntas.

Cuando iban a entrar al apartamento, Rachel no sabía si soltar de la mano o no, temía que Quinn le soltase la mano, pero esta no lo hizo.

Cuando entraron sus compañeros con sus respectivas parejas, estaban les ayudaron, cenaron y tuvieron que soportar las burlas de Santana y Kurt, mientras la inocencia de Brittany hacia su presencia, con las caras de Blaine.

Después se sentaron a ver una película y estaba The Unholy Trinity sentadas en el sofá, en un sillón estaba Rachel y en el otro estaban Kurt y Blaine abrazados.

A mitad de la película, Quinn empezó a reír a carcajadas, llamando la atención de todos.

Santana con el ceño fruncido, miraba sin comprender, entonces la rubia, con una sonrisa burlona –**S, si sigues subiendo esa mano por mi muslo, no sé si llegaré a contenerme- **dijo levantando la manta y todos pudieron ver que Santana había confundido la piernas de la rubia con los de su rubia, mientras los chicos, trataban de reír, y Rachel la miraba celosa.

**-¿Que dices rubia tonta?- **trato de justificarse pero Britt la miro con el ceño fruncido y la corto.

**-Sanny que pasa no tuviste suficiente con…- **antes de que acabará la frase, Santana la tapo la boca

**-Que sepas que esta noche duermes en el sofá, buenas noches chicos- **dijo la rubia más alta fingiendo enfado, ya había encontrado la excusa, para salir del salón e ir a la habitación de la latina, para darse dulces besos de mujer, como decía ella, y está así lo hizo pero preocupada. –**Buenas noches Q- **le beso la mejilla antes de salir del salón, dándole un guiño y esta le respondió con una sonrisa.

Al rato oían los gritos de las dos chicas, que salían de la habitación de la morena, Kurt subió el volumen y siguieron viendo la película.

Rachel no podía apartar la vista de Quinn, y esta aunque no miraba a la castaña, lo sabía, por lo que delicadamente se levantó dando las buenas noches a sus amigos y se metió en la habitación de Rachel, esperando que esta llegará detrás de ella.

Y así lo hizo, entro con miedo y no sabía que esperar desde que se besaron no había dicho nada, y siguieron sin decir nada, se cambiaron y se metieron en la cama, estaban frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos, ninguna sabía que decir o que hacer, ambas tenían miedo y ambas deseaban volver a sentir esos, labios.

Quinn se animaba a sí misma, _deja el miedo atrás Quinn, Rachel no te hará daño, deja tus prejuicios atrás, no importa que sea una chica, no pienses disfruta…_ y así lo hizo.

Se pasaron la noche entre besos y dulces caricias, hasta que llegó un momento, en el que Quinn necesitaba desprender la camiseta de Rachel y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del pijama de Rachel.

-**Espera, espera Quinn, yo…yo no puedo, no es que no lo desee, pero es que…**- se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-**No te preocupes, pequeña, no hay prisa- **le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y la volvió a besar, pero esta vez fue un beso más casto.

-¿**Qué significa esto? ¿Qué somos?- **pregunto con miedo Rachel, cuando dejaron de besarse.

-**Rachel…- **lo pensó dos veces antes de hablar, no quería que Rachel mal interpretara sus palabras –**me gustas, en serio, me siento feliz y completa contigo, pero no quiero pensar en etiquetas ahora, porque eso solo significare que tendré que pensar en que eres una chica, y no un chico- **

-**Está bien, Quinn, tu a mí también me gustas, solo te pido una cosa, no juegues conmigo-**

**-Jamás lo haré mi pequeña- **susurró abrazándola y volviéndola a besar.

Siguieron besándose y abrazadas hasta caer dormidas. Rachel tenía una inmensa sonrisa instalada en su cara.

A la mañana siguiente, volvió a despertar igual que el primer día que durmió con la rubia, abrazándola mientras esta descansaba su cabeza en su vientre, eran las cinco de la mañana y debía despertar a Quinn, ya que tenía que coger el tren.

-**Quinn cariño despierta**- la meció un poquito.

**-mmm-**

**-vamos cariño te tienes que ir, por muy poco que me guste-** la rubia somnolienta entreabrió los ojos y entre quejas, se incorporó, y abrazó a la castaña, quedando encima de ella y con una sonrisa besó a Rachel

-**buenos días, mi pequeña- **le susurro Quinn

-**Sabes, me encanta que me digas así- **le sonrió la pequeña diva.

-**A mí me encantas tú- **la miro con sinceridad, la volvió a besar y se metió a la ducha.

Cuando ya estaba lista, preparo sus maletas mientras Santana y Brittany la esperaban en el coche, ella estaba en el ascensor, despidiéndose como realmente deseaban.

Una vez en el tren, la rubia se despidió de sus dos amigas y de Rachel, entre abrazos, ya que no sabían cuando la volverían a ver, porque tenía que recuperar el mes perdido y pronto empezaría de exámenes.

Entro en el tren y se acomodó, pero se quedó triste, por todo lo que acaba de vivir la última noche y no quería perder eso, no quería perder a la castaña.

El primer pitido que indicaba que el tren estaba a punto de salir, hizo que las tres chicas, que habían perdido la vista sobre Quinn, se decidieran irse, Rachel, no pudo evitar las lágrimas, no quería se marchara la rubia, no se había y ya echaba de menos, sus labios la anhelaban. Además tenía miedo, que digo pánico, por el encuentro entre Steve y Quinn.

Cuando unos brazos sobre su cintura abrazándola la sacaron de sus pensamientos, giro sobre el abrazo para encontrarse de frente a Quinn, con una inmensa sonrisa. –**Rachel, a la mierda los miedos, no quiero olvidarme de ti, y me da igual, la distancia… yo- **el breve discurso que habría preparado, no le estaba saliendo y los nervios le hacían trabarse, pero Rachel la beso.

Hasta que el último pitido las obligo a separse, y vio como la rubia con una sonrisa subía al tren, que este se ponía en marcha, la castaña, no dudo en correr cerca de la ventana en la que estaba Quinn.

Está saco la cabeza y con una enorme sonrisa al ver como Rachel, era obligada a parar, porque llegaba al límite entre las vías y la estación y no lo dudo, grito con todas sus fuerzas esperando que Rachel la escuchara. –**Rachel, creo que te quiero-**

Pero no pudo ver la cara de Rachel, se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos para no saber si lo había oído o no.

Empezaban a surgirle las dudas hasta que el sonido de su móvil llamo su atención, era un mensaje de Rachel: _Yo también te quiero, por eso quiero que seas mi novia. _No dudo en esbozar una enorme sonrisa y le contesto: _pensé que nunca me lo pedirías ;)_

**N.A. Dije que al final del día subiría otro capítulo pero por problemas familiares, debo irme de viaje y lo prometido es deuda por eso lo que lo subo antes de tiempo y deciros, que este Domingo no crea que pueda subir capítulo. Pero no está seguro ;)**

**Espero que os guste y bueno el lunes, SI o SI, hay capitulo, el encuentro entre Quinn y Steve. HABRA DRAMA **

**Nada más que añadir, bueno sí, sois un encanto dejando reviews, 1000Gracias.**

**Besitos Amores. Y espero que no moleste que lo suba antes de tiempo. **


	8. Confesiones

Al día siguiente, llego la noche y Rachel todavía no tenía noticias de Quinn, mientras cenaba le conto a sus amigos que le había pedido salir a la rubia, y le había dicho que sí.

-**Rachel, estás loca ¿Cómo que estás saliendo con Quinn?**- le regañaba Santana enfadada.

-**Santana, me da igual lo que quieras me gusta Quinn y yo a ella también**-

-**Mira Rachel, no te equivoques no estoy dudando de tus sentimientos hacia mi rubia, lo que te estoy diciendo que es demasiado pronto, Rachel está enamorada de su profesor y no llega al mes y se va contigo, piénsalo bien, Rachel, Q tiene miedo, nunca ha estado sola… Finn, Puck, Sam, Finn otra vez, Joe… y así puedo seguir numerándote hasta acabar con Steve y ahora contigo- **

Se creó un silencio mientras Santana, Blaine y Kurt miraban a Rachel que esta tenía la cabeza baja, Brittany se levantó y la abrazó.

Santana suspiró y se puso de rodillas, en el suelo enfrente de Rachel, levantándole el mentón -**Rachel, conozco a Q,, no estoy diciendo que no se ha cierto que le gustes, os he estado observando estos días y seos veía muy a gusto, incluso veía como mi rubia te miraba con ese brillo en los ojos, solo te digo que vayáis más despacio, Q no ha superado lo de Steve, y ahora lo va a tener que ver todos los días, es su profesor y una no se enamora de la noche a la mañana como dices tú estar de Q**–

-**Sin olvidar que es un gran paso para las dos, ninguna nunca habéis estado con una mujer- **dijo Kurt sentándose al otro lado de Rachel abrazándola.

**-Q, si lo ha hecho- **dijo Britt inocentemente, recibiendo un codazo de Santana.

Volvió el silencio y las dudas en Rachel empezaron a surgir, Quinn con otra chica, debía hablar con Brittany, pensó.

-**Lo cierto, es que si estoy enamorada de Quinn, pero tienes razón, no ha sido de la noche a la mañana… yo me di cuenta hace unos años que la admiración que tenía hacia Quinn, y esas ganas de tener una amistad, era algo más que eso, supongo que con Finn pude olvidarme de ella, pero la noche que vino me di cuenta que me atraía demasiado físicamente, y ese enamoramiento que tuve por ella en la adolescencia surgió de nuevo **– contó Rachel con algo de miedo.

-**¿Qué? ¿Dónde? Cuando Rachel, soy tu mejor amigo porque no me lo contaste**- Le dijo Kurt sorprendido por todo lo que acaba de decir.

-**En el baño**- dijo Brittany, mirando a la nada con una sonrisa, la cual contagió a Santana.

-**En serió no digas mas Britt, Lord Tubblington te lo dijo, a veces da tanto miedo a veces…**- dijo Blaine al ver como Rachel la miraba sorprendida porque había acertado.

-**Fue el día que te coronaron como la reina del baile Kurt, yo vi como Quinn salió corriendo hacia al baño y yo la seguí y vi que estaba llorando, sin venir a cuento me dio una bofetada y fuera como si despertara de repente, me encontré a la verdadera Quinn, se la veía tan indefensa y no sé, lo único que quería era abrazarla y no soltarla, no sé cómo explicarlo… simplemente me enamore de Quinn- **la castaña agacho la cabeza y empezó a llorar

–**Kurt si no te lo dije era porque tenía miedo, me enamore de una mujer y no de cualquier, me enamore de Quinn Fabray, y con el tiempo lo olvide o lo guarde en el fondo, pero lo acepte, y me da igual si no estáis de acuerdo….- **se levantó del asiento mirándoles con orgullo mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

-**No lo entiendes Rachel, lo que Kurt y yo te queremos decir, que tu sientes algo fuerte por Q que no viene de hace dos días, pero ella ha empezado a pensar en ti de esa forma hace dos días… Rachel nosotros no queremos que te hagan daño simplemente- **dijo Santana tratando de convencer a Rachel.

-**Sabéis, sois mis mejores amigos, ¿simplemente no os podríais alegrar porque sea feliz? Pero por lo que veo es que no… Buenas noches.- **se fue enfadada a la cama.

-**Rachel espera…-** suspiro Kurt

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Brittany lo rompió.

-**Yo sé que serán felices, a pesar de todo, se quieren un montón- **todos la miraron raro.

-**A pesar de que, cariño**- le pregunto Santana, sin saber a lo que se refería.

Se encogió de brazos y se fueron a la habitación, cada pareja.

Mientras en New Haven, Quinn salía tarde de la biblioteca, cuando un coche, para enfrente de ella mientras caminaba.

-**Sube, vamos**-

-**¿Qué dices, ni de broma me subo en tu coche?- **dijo Quinn mirando al conductor del coche.

-**Quinn, lo digo en serio, no estoy de broma, es muy de noche, y estas lejos de donde vives**-

-**Que te he dicho que no, asique olvídame, Steve**- dijo Quinn volviendo a andar.

El coche se volvió a mover impidiendo el paso de la rubia -**Quinn, por favor**- suplico su profesor.

-**No pararás hasta que me suba al coche, ¿verdad?**- el hombre negó con la cabeza.

Steve salió del coche y le abrió la puerta, la chica le siguió detrás y monto en el coche.

Iban en silencio, dejando que el sonido de la radio, Quinn no podía parar de pensar en Rachel, en ese momento se moría de ganas de llamarla, pero no era ni el momento, ni la hora, por lo que siguió mirando al frente, procurando no moverse, podía sentir los ojos de su profesor mirándola, cuando apartaba la vista de la carretera.

-**No deberías apartar, la vista de la carretera, cualquier distracción puede producir un accidente**-le dijo la rubia, mirándole por primera vez.

-**No es mi culpa, no puedo apartar los ojos de tu belleza- **dijo Steve acariciándole la mejilla.

-**No estoy de broma, si vas a hacer estupideces así, para el maldito colle y me bajo, y si no quieres que me baje, conduce como debe ser**- dijo Quinn mostrándose, dura y cortante.

-**Está bien, tranquila**- le apretó la mano, y le acariciaba hasta que esta le aparto la mano.

Cuando llegaron, la rubia se disponía a salir del coche cuando Steve le agarro.

-**Espera, no creo que debamos acabar así. Por mucho que lo intentes no puedes siempre esquivarme, soy tu profesor, y me vas a tener que aguantar por mucho tiempo, si no quieres suspender**-le cogió de las manos.

-**Tienes razón, yo creo que deberíamos tener un trato cordial, tratar de olvidar todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, y mantener una relación alumna-profesor**-

-**No creo que eso pueda suceder, por favor, si solo estar en este coche, me recuerda a todas las veces que tú y yo…**- empezaba a acercase a ella.

-**Para, Steve, ¿tú no dices que ambos somos adultos?**- le freno y puso sus manos en los omoplatos para guardar una distancia de seguridad.

-¿**No dice Dios que debemos perdonar los pecados?**- dijo lanzándose encima de ella.

-**En serio me estás hablando sobre de Dios, ¿cuándo te intentas lanzarte a mí?**- volvió a echarle para atrás.

-**Mira Steve, estoy conociendo a alguien y la verdad, me acabas de demostrar que no eres ni la mitad de lo que llegará a ser ella en tu vida**, **asique tanto tu como yo somos adultos, será mejor que todo acabe aquí – **se levantó y salió del coche dando un portazo.

Él fue detrás de ella y le agarro – ¿**Que mierda es ese de que ella será mejor que yo? ¿Qué es por esa amiga tuya, la latina? ¿Qué ahora te has vuelto una maldita lesbiana? – **estaba voceando.

-¿**Te importaría bajar la voz**? - se acercó Quinn, tratando de tranquilizarle para que no siguiera gritando.

-**Que pasa que ahora no quieres que nadie se entere que te estas follando a esa maldita latina y tu diciendo que era tu amiga, pero que estúpido he sido y yo sintiéndome mal por haberte puesto los cuernos, seré gilipollas…**- siguió voceando

-**No me avergüenzo de nada, lo único que digo es que estamos dentro del campus y esto es una residencia de universitarios, en la cual la mayoría son tus alumnos, y si no quieres que nadie se entere que estabas enrollado con tu alumna, deja de gritar**- le grito para que se callará y funciono.

Cogió se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia el coche –**monta en el coche, vamos a mi apartamento**- dijo algo más tranquilo.

Cuando Quinn le miro extraño –**Tenemos una conversación pendiente la cual, esta noche vamos a aclarar todo-**

Y así lo hizo, se montó en el coche sin estar muy segura, solo con la idea de acabar con todo para poder empezar de cero con Rachel, sin cagarla con ella.


	9. Steve

**N.A. Buenas, me gustaría pedir perdón porque muchos, os habéis quejado por el drama y es que en mi historia ponía humor, porque me equivoque y no me di cuenta. Asique lo siento.**

Cuando llegaron empezaron a discutir, Steve no paraba de vocear, y Quinn de vez en cuando subía el volumen, pero trataba de calmar el ambiente, hasta que se quedaron en silencio y Steve algo más tranquilo hablo de nuevo.

-**¿Qué nos ha pasado Quinn?**- Steve la miraba desde la puerta del salón

-**Que la cagaste acostándote con la tía esa**- la rubia le miraba con furia

-**Vale lo siento fui todo un estúpido, pero ya te pedí perdón **– se iba acercando a ella

-¿**Estas de broma? Te crees que me puedes poner los cuernos decirme lo siento y te extrañas que yo no corra a tus brazos, no confío en ti, además yo te quiero olvidar, ya te lo he dicho estoy conociendo a alguien**- decía alejándose de él

-**Quinn, tú no eres una maldita lesbiana, asique deja de decir gilipolleces **– se acercó hasta abrazarla por la cintura.

-**El que tiene que dejar de decir gilipolleces eres tú, sabes nunca le llegaras a la suela a ella**- decía empujándolo.

-**Mira Quinn, me estas tocando las narices, no estás bien, y la culpa la tiene tu amiga la puta latina esa**- volvía acercarse a ella.

-**Steve me estas decepcionando, no pensé que fueras así…, eres un imbécil, que no sirves para nada… **- le gritaba decepcionada y se alejó hasta que choco con la puerta de la habitación del profesor. –**Y deja de insultarla, te prohíbo que la menciones**- dijo dándole una cachetada en la mejilla.

Ay desato la furia, de su profesor, una agresividad que la chica, no sabía que se encontraría, la tranquilidad, con la que le estaba hablando, sabía que tenía prontos pero no se esperaba algo así, cuando se quiso dar cuenta el otro estaba sobre ella.

-**Ya estoy harto, vas a ver lo que es estar con un hombre de verdad, y a ver si se te pasa, la tontería de ser lesbiana**- le decía mientras le levantaba el vestido y trataba de bajarle las braguitas.

Forcejearon hasta romperle el vestido, la pudo sujetar de pies y manos, pero la rubia aprovecho cuando el profesor se estaba quitando los pantalones, para pegarle fuerte en la entrepierna, y salir corriendo.

No supo cómo lo hico, pasó tan rápido, solo subió con fuerza, la rodilla y por suerte calló sobre algo blando y al instante Steve, estaba en el suelo gritando, y ella salió corriendo sin mirar atrás hasta llegar a su habitación en la residencia, cuando entró, se apoyó en la puerta y comenzó a llorar cayéndose en el suelo.

Cuando noto como unos brazos la rodeaban.

-**Shhh, Shhh, tranquila, nena ya estas a salvo**- le decía meciendo a la rubia.

Cuando ya se tranquilizó, Quinn le conto casi todo a su compañera de habitación, ignorando el hecho de que era su profesor, el que había tratado de violarla.

-**Quinn, hoy no vas a ir a clase, quédate a descansar aquí y si necesitas algo me lo dices, ¿vale?**- le decía acariciándole la mejilla, y abrazándola.

-**Gracias Kate, pero estoy bien, en serio, solo ha sido un simple susto**- la abrazó fuerte.

-**Mira si quieres no vas a las clases que tienes por la mañana, y a la que tenemos esta tarde con Steve, vas que sé que te gustan mucho sus clases**- le miro con una sonrisa, pero en ese momento Quinn empezó a temblar. –**Tranquila Quinn, mira yo me tengo que ir pero luego vengo a comer contigo ¿vale? Pero ahora vamos a dormir que son las 4 de la mañana**- le sonrió con dulzura y la rubia asintió.

A las 7 de la mañana el despertador sonó y Rachel ya estaba haciendo sus ejercicios rutinarios,

Después de darse una ducha, miro el teléfono, después de haber estado pensando toda la noche, no quería atrasarlo más por muy poco que les gustasen sus amigos tenían razón asique llamaría a Quinn.

-**Si…- **contesto la rubia con voz cansada.

-**Ay perdona Quinn, no sabía que estabas durmiendo, luego te llamo**- le dijo nerviosa

-**No tranquila, no… no estaba durmiendo, ¿dime que quieres?**- habló degradando la voz

-**Vale está bien, nada quería saber que tal estabas y qu… quería comentarte algo**- se tropezaba con las palabras por los nervios

-**Rachel tranquila ¿dime que pasa?**- apenas se le oía la voz

-**Veras, y…yo le conté a los chicos que estábamos, saliendo y todos me dijeron que bueno que era un error, y lo estuve pensando esta noche, y creo que Santana, tiene razón, creo que no deberíamos salir, hasta que tu superes lo de tu profesor… **- apenas respiraba al contarle todo.

-¿**Me… estás dejando?**- preguntaba incrédula, no sabía si era su imaginación por haber estado todo la noche sin poder dormir mirando a la nada.

-¡**No!- **grito -**Quinn, lo que creo que deberíamos conocernos como pareja, tener citas, me gustas mucho, yo no quiero alejarte de mi vida, un fin de semana vienes, el otro puedo ir yo, no sé ya lo veremos cómo lo podemos hacer, solo sé que te quiero a mi lado, y si te tengo como pareja mejor, además me he acostumbrado a despertarme y lo primero que oiga sea el sonido de tu voz, asique no te creas que te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente **– sonrió con miedo esperando la contestación.

-**Está bien, vayamos despacio, lo que tú quieras, lo único que sé es que no quiero cagarla contigo, como lo he hecho con cada uno de mis otras parejas**- sonrió triste, sin cambiar el tono de voz inicial.

-**Quinn, ¿estás bien, te noto rara?**- pregunto preocupada, la verdad es que se moría de ganas por pregunta si había visto al profesor, pero espero haber si la rubia, se lo decía, pero no fue así.

-**Sí, sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, es solo que estoy cansada de haber estado toda la noche estudiando**- dijo no muy convencida.

Siguieron durante un rato hablando, hasta que Rachel, debía colgar porque tenía que marcharse al ensaño de la obra, aunque la castaña, seguía teniendo una sensación extraña.


	10. Primera cita

Ya había pasado una semana del incidente, Quinn y Rachel hablaban, durante horas todos los días, nada más levantarse, antes de dormir, a la hora de comer, y aunque no podían verse salvo por Skype, el siguiente fin de semana Quinn iría a Nueva York, ya que este fin de semana por culpa de los exámenes de la rubia no podían verse.

La ex-capitana todavía no había pisado la clase de Steve, aun no estaba preparada para estar en la misma habitación que él, y menos para mirarle a la cara.

El teléfono no paraba de sonar, Quinn salía corriendo cubierta con una toalla y con el pelo totalmente húmedo.

-¿**Sí?**- contesto fatigada tras la carrera.

-**Rubia ¿dónde narices te metes?**- le gritaba Santana desde el otro lado del auricular.

-**Estaba en la ducha, ¿Te recuerdo que tengo que ir a clase?**-

-**Quieres abrirme la maldita puerta de tu habitación que te estoy llamando y no me abres**-

-¿**La puerta de mi habitación? **– le pregunto extrañada, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

En cuanto la abrió, Brittany se lanzó sobre ella provocando que cayeran al suelo ambas rubias.

-**Quinny, ¿Nos has echado de menos?- **le preguntaba la rubia más alta sonriéndole a Quinn que estaba en el suelo debajo de ella en shock.

-¿**Britt, levántate no ves que Quinn está desnuda?**- le recriminaba celosa la latina.

-**No es que no me alegro de veros, pero que hacéis aquí**- se levantaba del suelo con ayuda de Brittany.

En ese momento Kate entraba por la puerta y Brittany le saludo con la misma intensidad, pero en vez de caerse, esta pudo sujetarse contra la pared. Kate y las ex-animadoras, se llevaban bien, debido a cada vez que iban a visitar a Quinn, salían de fiesta con ellas dos y otras amigas de la rubia.

-**Buenas chicas, pensaba que veníais más tarde, si lo llego a saber vengo antes- **les dijo a las chicas con una sonrisa, mientras abrazaba a Brittany.

-**Espera ¿tu sabías que venían?-** las miro extrañada la rubia.

-**Emm si**- Kate la miro dudando **– ¿Britt me acompañas a comprar algo para comer, las cuatro?-** le dijo la morena a la rubia más alta al ver como la latina quería hablar a solas con Quinn.

Cuando las chicas salieron de la habitación, Quinn empezaba a preocuparse -**S, ¿Rachel está bien ha pasado algo?-**

**-Tranquila, el gayberry está bien- **dijo sentándose en la cama de la rubia.

-¿**Entonces que hacéis aquí?**- se sentó a su lado aun con la toalla.

-**Q ¿Me quieres contar algo?**- Santana la miraba esperando que se lo contara ella. Pero solo tuvo negación de parte de la rubia. Y pudo observar cómo se abrazaba a si misma tapando los muslos con la toalla.

-¿**De qué son esos moratones?**- la latina le miraba con preocupación.

Quinn no pudo más y se abrazó a la latina llorando.

-**Tranquila nena, no te preocupes que no te va a pasar nada, ese capullo, no te va a tocar ni un pelo de tu cabeza, mientras yo este vale**- la latina la tranquilizaba.

-**Te quiero, en serio, eres la mejor hermana del mundo**- la abrazó fuerte calmando su llanto **– ¿Pero…?-**

**-Kate me lo contó, estaba preocupada por ti, y entre ella y yo decidimos una cosa… espero que no te enfades, ella hablo con el decano de tu universidad y yo con el decano de la NYU y debido a tus buenas notas, ha aceptado encantado, hemos pedido el traslado, te vienes a vivir con nosotras a NY- **le confesó Santana con algo de miedo.

**-Pero… pero, la verdad que no sé qué decir… - **estaba más que sorprendida.

-**Mira Q, es una buena oportunidad para muchas cosas, y no solo te librarás de Steve, sino que también tendrás cerca de Rachel**-

-**Ella no sabe nada ¿verdad?**- se tranquilizó al ver como la latina negaba. –**Pero yo no puedo vivir con vosotras, quiero hacerlo bien con Rachel, y si de repente me voy a vivir con vosotros, no tendría sentido…**-

En ese momento entraron Brittany y Kate con comida china, la rubia se acercó y abrazó fuerte a Kate

**-Te voy a echar mucho de menos- **abrazó a Kate.

-**Yo a ti no**- mientras le abrazaba, todas rieron por la supuesta broma de Kate –**no enserio yo no te voy a echar de menos, porque yo también me voy contigo a NYU**- le sonrió.

**-¿Estás de broma? Eso es… INCREIBLE, podemos cogernos un piso juntas**- la volvió a abrazar feliz. **– ¿Y cuándo nos vamos?-**

**-Pues contando con que este jueves tenemos clase de audiovisuales, tenemos solo un día para instalarnos en nuestra nueva ciudad- **rio la morena.

Entre risas, acabaron de recoger todo después de comer, Santana había alquilado un coche, para poder llevar todas las cosas de las chicas, Kate le dijo a Quinn que había estado mirando un piso dentro del campus.

Cuando llegaron el piso les encantó y ambas decidieron quedárselo, era un dúplex, totalmente amueblado.

-**Me encanta-** correteaba Brittany por él. –**Sanny como he visto que hay tres habitaciones, una la de Quinny, otra la de Katie, y la otra la nuestra**- se abalanzó sobre la latina para besarla.

Después de ayudarlas, estaba cerca de ser la hora de cenar.

**-S, me puedes hacer un favor-** le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

Entraban por la puerta, la latina, la bailarina y la amiga de Quinn.

**-¿Y Rachel?- **le pregunto a Kurt

**-En la habitación- **la latina fue a la habitación, mientras Brittany presentaba a Kate

**-Hola, enana ¿Qué te pasa?- **le pregunto al verla triste.

-**Santana has hablado con Quinn, llevo todo el día tratando de llamarla pero no me lo coge y encima ahora la he vuelto a llamar pero me ha colgado asique no sé qué le pasa conmigo, hasta le he mandado un mensaje pidiendo perdón por lo que haya hecho y nada ¿Qué haces me estás escuchando?**-Le pregunto al ver como Santana está mirando sus vestidos.

**-Venga dúchate que te tienes que poner guapa y no me mires así que no me vas a sacar información y por mucho que busques a B, no te lo va a poder decir porque no sabe nada-**

Después de un rato Rachel, se puso un vestido verde con el cual se lucían todas sus largas piernas a conjuntos con sus zapatos verdes. Con el pelo suelto y rizado.

Al salir al salón de su piso todos la piropearon pero ella se quedó mirando a Kate, que no tenía ni idea de quien era.

**-Rachie, está es K la amiga de Q**- le dijo Brittany, mientras Santana cogía el móvil para llamar a la rubia.

**-Hola soy Rachel Berry, es un placer, por fin te conozco Quinn, habla muy bien de ti- **la saludo con una sonrisa.

-**Kate Andersen espero que todo cosas buenas, aunque el placer es mía, sabes no hacía falta que te presentaras, creo que te conozco, con todo lo que me ha contado de ti, por cierto estas bellísima**- reía, entregándole la mano.

Rachel iba a preguntarle que hacía en NY y por la rubia, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta y todos miraron a Rachel para que fuera ella quien abriera y así lo hizo al ver como Santana salía de su habitación y no se acercaba a la puerta.

Cuando Rachel la abrió se quedó sin palabras, se encontró con la rubia con un vestido de dos piezas negro algo conservador pero elegante y unos tacones a conjunto, muy de su estilo, con el pelo suelto.

-**Estás impresionante Rachel**- dijo entregándole un ramo de rosas.

**-Tú también, dime que no estoy soñando y que estás aquí-** dijo abrazándola.

**-Bueno mi princesa, el carruaje nos está esperando, vienes-** dijo ofreciéndole la mano con una enorme sonrisa, la cual Rachel tomo encantada.

**-EEHH! Rubita ya sabes el horario, antes de medianoche, quiero a la niña en la cama**- bromeo Santana señalando a Quinn antes de que se fueran, todos reían.

**-Corre rubia, yo te cubro, huye con Julieta**- dijo Kate agarrando a Santana, entre risas salieron.

Hasta la puerta hasta que Rachel, se quedó otra vez sin palabras, al ver que fuera en la calle, les estaba esperando un carruaje de caballos de verdad, subieron y mientras iban hacia central Park.

-¿**Asique eres mi romeo?**- le sonrió besándole la mejilla, se moría de ganas de besar los labios de la rubia, pero quiso esperar hasta el final de su primera cita, que de pronto había empezado muy bien.

Cuando bajaron del carruaje, Quinn le tapo los ojos con un pañuelo y le agarro por la espalda, mientras iban con las manos entrelazadas, la rubia guiaba despacio hasta el lugar donde se dieron el primer beso.

Cuando llegaron al ser de noche la luna, reflejaba sobre el lago, y cuando le quito el pañuelo a la castaña, se emocionó.

**-Dios Quinn, es precioso-** dijo emocionada, admirando todo lo que había preparado Quinn, en el lago había pequeñas velas flotando, y en el centro de campos entre las flores, había un pequeño picnic.

Se sentaron y la rubia, le sirvió vino, y cenaron entre risas, y anécdotas, una vez que acabaron se quedaron tumbadas abrazadas, sobre la manta.

**-No tenías que habernos arreglado tanto, siento no haberte llevado a un restaurante, pero quería que nunca olvidaras nuestra primera cita y teníamos que ir elegantes- **dijo entre risas la rubia, que se encontraba abrazada a Rachel que estaba entre sus piernas apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

-**Por cierto Romeo, ¿Dónde está mi poesía?**- jugaba con las manos de Quinn, mirando al lago

**-Quieres una poesía**- sonrió al notar como la castaña asentía sobre su pecho.

Se aclaró la garganta, notando como Rachel centraba su mirada sobre ella con una enorme sonrisa.

**-Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;**

**Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra**

**Como un débil cristal.**

**¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte**

**Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;**

**Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse**

**La llama de tu amor.**

**Mientras las ondas de la luz al beso **

**Palpiten encendidas; **

**Mientras el sol las desgarradas nubes **

**De fuego y oro vista; **

**Mientras el aire en su regazo lleve **

**Perfumes y armonías, **

**Mientras haya en el mundo primavera, **

**¡Habrá poesía! **

**Mientras la ciencia a descubrir no alcance **

**Las fuentes de la vida, **

**Y en el mar o en el cielo haya un abismo **

**Que al cálculo resista; **

**Mientras la humanidad siempre avanzando **

**No sepa a dónde camina; **

**Mientras haya un misterio para el hombre, **

**¡Habrá poesía! **

**Mientras sintamos que se alegra el alma **

**Sin que los labios rían; **

**Mientras se llora sin que el llanto acuda **

**A nublar la pupila; **

**Mientras el corazón y la cabeza **

**Batallando prosigan; **

**Mientras haya esperanzas y recuerdos, **

**¡Habrá poesía! **

**Mientras haya unos ojos que reflejen **

**Los ojos que los miran; **

**Mientras responda el labio suspirando **

**Al labio que suspira; **

**Mientras sentirse pueda en un beso **

**Dos almas confundidas; **

**Mientras exista una mujer hermosa, **

**¡Habrá poesía! **

**Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente; **

**Podrá secarse en un instante el mar; **

**Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra **

**Como un débil cristal. **

**¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte **

**Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón; **

**Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse **

**La llama de tu amor. – **

Le miro con una sonrisa. Sin más Rachel se acercó y la besó.


	11. Shelby

A la mañana siguiente Rachel, le contó a Kurt y las Brittana todo lo que había pasado en la cita.

-**No sabía yo que la reina Quinn fuera tan romántica**- reía Kurt

Alguien llamo la puerta interrumpiendo a los chicos.

**-Sera Blaine- **grito el castaño desde la cocina al ver como Santana iba a abrir la puerta.

**-¿Que hacéis aquí tan temprano?- **dijo Santana al ver a Kate y a Quinn.

-**Díselo a tu amiga, que me ha obligado a salir de la cama, solo para traeros el maldito desayuno- **bostezaba mientras entraba dentro.

**-Nada simplemente pasábamos por aquí- **sonreía la rubia levantado una bolsa con dulces.

**-Nuestras casas están a 25minutos por lo menos- **riendo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿**Quinn que haces aquí**?- sonrió la castaña acercándose abrazarla.

**-Nada pasaba por aquí y dije voy a ver a una chica muy guapa, traigo el desayuno-** sonrío abrazándola.

Ambas se morían por besarse pero ninguna lo hizo.

Desayunaron entre risas, más tarde apareció Blaine y Brody, los cuales se unieron al desayuno. Brody no paraba de tirarle los tejos a Kate, y aunque esta pasaba de él, el chico no se cansaba.

-**Quinn, son las 8:30, deberíamos irnos si no quieres llegar tarde-** interrumpió Kate, la conversación de Quinn con Rachel.

**-Así es verdad- **sonrió nerviosa.

**-¿A dónde tienes que ir?**- pregunto Rachel curiosa.

**-Emm-** por unos segundos dudo sin contarle la verdad y al final decidió hacerlo **-Pues le conté a Puck que me había venido a vivir a Nueva York y acabar la carrera y eso… y después de un largo rato hablando me comento que Shelby y Beth, estaban aquí y bueno yo… le he pedido una oportunidad a Shelby, con Beth ya que el último año en el McKinley lo estropee todo y como Puck seguía teniendo relación, pues hablo con ella y la convenció para darme una oportunidad- **la miro triste y nerviosa a la vez, no sabía cómo sentaría a Rachel, el mencionar a su madre biológica y menos recordarla, que tenía una hija.

-**¿No has visto a Beth desde que tenía dos años?- **dijo con pena –**está enorme cuando la veas ni la conoces, ahora tiene cuatro años, habla por los codos, ha Shelby la tiene loquísima además le encanta leer, asique eso lo ha sacado de ti seguro y está guapísima es igual que tú, salvo por los ojos que los tiene azules como su padre es igualita a ti**- hablaba emocionada de Beth.

**-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-** la miro incrédula.

**-Pues veras cuando estaba preparándome para la audición de Funny Girl, Shelby, apareció de nuevo en mi vida y me comento que estaba aquí trabajando, como profesora, en Broadway y muchas tardes quedaba para ensayar con ella y se traía a Beth**- le contaba Rachel.

**-¿Entonces tienes relación con Shelby?- **le miro dudando de la pregunta.

**-Sí, la verdad que se lo está currando siempre los domingos quedo con ella y Beth, y pues pasamos el día juntas, yo hoy no te puedo acompañar, pero sé que Shelby tiene muchas ganas de que seas parte de la vida de Beth-** le sonreía.

**-Si lo único que me dijo es que fuera sincera con ella, y hoy hablaríamos un poco de cómo va mi vida, y ya decidiría ella, si le parece bien que vea a Beth-** volvía a ponerse nerviosa.

**-Emm, Quinn con respecto a ser le sincera del todo, ¿le dirás de nosotras?-** le pregunto la morena.

**-Pues… pues no lo había pensado la verdad, le diré que estoy conociendo a alguien maravilloso y no se… ¿quieres que le diga? –** dudaba mirando a Rachel.

**-Pues la verdad que me gustaría que se lo dijéramos las dos juntas, cuando seamos algo más…- **le comento nerviosa, esperando que Quinn, no se lo tomara a mal.

**-Vale, si lo entiendo-** le abrazo y se despidió de ella besándola la mejilla.

Después de despedirse de todos, Kate y Quinn, iban juntas a una cafetería cerca de Broadway, Quinn estaba tan nerviosa, pero agradeció a que Kate estuviera con ella para tranquilizarla.

Cuando llegaron Shelby, ya estaba en la cafetería, cogió aire y entro con confianza. Se saludaron y se sentaron.

**-Bueno a un lado los saludos y las presentaciones, cuéntame cómo te va la vida Quinn- **le sonrió centrándose en la rubia.

**-Pues no hay mucho que contar, los estudios la verdad que los llevo genial, ayer me traslade de New Haven a NYU como ya te dije por teléfono-**

**-¿Y bueno de amores, que tal algún chico o algo?-** preguntaba curiosa Shelby.

**-Pues… la verdad que sí, estoy conociendo a alguien-**

En ese momento Rachel entraba en la cafetería con sus compañeros de la obra que tenían un descanso para desayunar, Shelby la vio y la saludo, ofreciéndola sentarse.

**-Bueno Quinn, nos estabas contando que estabas conociendo a alguien-** sonrió Shelby, en ese momento Rachel, se atraganto con el café que estaba bebiendo.

La rubia no podía estar más roja, miraba de reojo a Rachel al igual que lo hacia la diva con ella, y al ver como Kate se reía por la situación le dio un codazo.

**-No se por qué veo muchas miradas y gestos cómplices, a ver qué es lo que me estáis ocultando- **rio la mujer

**-No… es que lo… bueno lo que pasa es… que yo estoy conociendo a… una** mujer- la rubia fue degradando el tono cada vez más bajo.

**-No te voy a negar que me sorprende viniendo de ti… pero bueno no te preocupes yo no tengo problema, a mi hija la han criado dos hombres y lo han hecho genial**- sonrió acariciando la mejilla de su hija.

**-Gracias Shelby-** agradeció la rubia.

**-Bueno y quien es la afortunada**- volvió a ocurrir la situación anterior, cuando pregunto la mujer, Rachel se atragantaba, y Kate recibía un codazo por reírse, mientras las faberry se miraban de reojo.

-**Vale no digáis nada más, ya sé quién es-** las faberry tragaron muy fuerte, al oír a la madre de la pequeña morena. **– ¿Es Kate, verdad?-** pregunto emocionada.

Al oír esas palabras, la amiga de la rubia, se quedó pálida y sin palabras, al igual que lo hizo Quinn, no podía articular palabra, al final los nervios de toda la situación les estaban pasando factura.

**-Si mamá, es Kate-** dijo nerviosa Rachel, ante la atenta mirada de la rubia.

Tras oír esas palabras, Quinn cambio su actitud por completo, estaba más seca, lo único que quería era salir corriendo de allí, Kate trataba de disimular, ya que Shelby no paraba de hacerle preguntas de su relación.

Rachel tuvo que marcharse de vuelta al ensaño y cuando se despidió de Quinn, pudo arrastrarla algo lejos de su madre, y aunque la rubia decía que no pasaba nada, noto su cambio de actitud.

Un poco más tarde, acordaron en que la rubia vería a Beth el Sábado, y las amigas se fueron hasta su apartamento fueron en silencio, Rachel había llamado varias veces a Quinn, pero esta no se lo cogía.

La diva, aprovechando un pequeño descanso la volvió a llamar pero le salió el contestador –**Quinn soy yo por favor cuando lo escuches llámame -**


	12. Planes

Ya era de noche y en el apartamento de las universitarias se encontraban las Brittana y Kate, tratando tranquilizar a Quinn.

**-No me lo puedo creer, pero será estúpida- **gritaba Quinn

**-Quinn, ¿Quieres tranquilizarte, llevas todo el maldito día de mal humor?-** trataba de tranquilizarla Santana

**-Pero como quieres que no lo esté K. Rachel me ha negado delante de su madre, encima sabía que Shelby me había pedido sinceridad… como me joda con Beth, no la perdono en la vida- **

**-Te quieres tranquilizar. No puedes enfadarte con ella, te aviso que no quería contárselo aun a su madre, simplemente le entro pánico, además la culpa la tienes tu que no parabas de echarle miraditas-** se acercaba a ella Kate

**-Di que si encima defiéndela que se note que eres mi mejor amiga- **le retaba a Kate

**-Pero ahora no te enfades conmigo, boba. A ver dime ¿si te lo pregunta tu madre, no la negarías?- **sonreía Kate

**-Pues sabes perfectamente que no con mi madre tengo mucha confianza, incluso ella me apoyaría, además se alegraría de que nadie me dejara embarazada antes de tiempo-** le miraba con una mueca la rubia, provocando la risa en sus dos amigas.

**-Bueno pues lo más seguro que ella le pasara con sus padres. ¿Y con Russel la negarías?- **le miraba con la ceja elevada sentada desde el sillón del piso de las universitarias.

**-Oh venga, vas a compararme a Russel con Shelby, yo para mi padre debo ser perfecta…- **Quinn alzaba las manos enfadada.

**-Pues a lo mejor eso es lo que le pasa a Rachel, necesita demostrarle a su madre que es perfecta, puede que tenga miedo de que su madre se arrepienta de conocerla- **volvió a decir la latina, haciendo pensar a la rubia.

**-Pero que estupideces dices quien se arrepentiría de conocer a Rachel- **frunciendo el ceño.

**-No me hagas hablar Fabray- **volvía a elevar la ceja Santana.

Quinn suspiro sentándose entre sus dos amigas.

-**Mira Quinn nosotras solo queremos que no te enfades y la cagues con tu maldito orgullo, porque tanto Santana como yo sabemos que te gusta mucho, asique trata de entenderla**- le acariciaba la espalda.

En ese momento le sonó el móvil a la rubia, avisándole que había recibido un mensaje.

-**Seguro que es otra vez, Rachel**- suspiro cansada la rubia, levantándose.

Brittany que estaba escuchando la discusión de las chicas en silencio se levantó y en ese momento lo leyó, vio que era un mensaje de Shelby, entregándoselo a la rubia.

**-Genial, ahora Shelby quiere que quedemos mejor el Domingo, así pasamos el día entero con Rachel… Seguro que ha sido idea de Rachel-** lanzó el móvil al sillón.

**-Quinn no te preocupes, tu céntrate en Beth de acuerdo, todo saldrá bien y trata de solucionarlo antes con Rachel, porque si no vas a pasar un día horrible y tienes que disfrutar de tu hija**- se levantó Kate, para abrazarla.

**-Vamos-** fingió una sonrisa la rubia.

**-¿Cómo?-** le miro sin entender la morena.

**-Que vamos a tener un día horrible, porque tú te vienes conmigo, me ha dicho que me traiga a mi pareja**- le sonrió guiñándole el ojo. Kate estaba a cuadros, no sabía que decir, ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de haber defendido a Rachel.

**-¿Tengo una idea?-** sonrió Santana con soberbia, sacando su lado más perra.

**-OH DIOS! No me gusta esa cara**- la miro con miedo Kate.

**-Pues a mí me encanta-** sonrió la rubia de la misma forma que la latina.

Mientras en el apartamento de Rachel, estaba de un lado para otro, ante la atenta mirada de los Klaine y Brody.

-**Rachel, ¿porque lo hiciste?**- le pregunto Kurt.

-**No se me puse nerviosa, me entro miedo**- se tapaba la cara con las manos.

**-Ya ven tranquilízate-** le abrazaba Brody **–llámala y dile que te asustaste, pero que lo has pensado y haz lo que hemos planeado, el Domingo le cuentas a tu madre la verdad, delante de Quinn y seguro que te perdona-**

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Rachel. Pero lo cogió Blaine y lo leyó.

-**Es tu madre, dice que Quinn dice que el domingo puede y que ira con su novia**- dijo Blaine.

-**Genial, esto es genial- **se frustraba.

-**Te lo has buscado tu solita**- le recrimino Kurt.

**-Gracias mejor amigo…-** le miro Rachel indignada.

**-Sabes que te lo digo porque te quiero, y se lo que te gusta la reina del hielo, y no quiero que el miedo, no te permita ser feliz-** le abrazaba el castaño.

**-Es que soy tan estúpida**- hizo un pequeño puchero

-**Aunque sí creo que eres estúpida, te entiendo tenías miedo, ahora solo tienes que tener detalles bonitos con ella, antes de que llegue el Domingo** **y mañana es Jueves, asique tienes pocos días para currártelo y el Domingo le confiesas todo delante de tu madre y ya está**- le sonrió tranquilizando. Y esta asintió.

Los días fueron pasando, Rachel había tratado de llamarla, le había enviado flores, pidiéndole perdón y aunque la rubia, le perdono cuando el viernes se presentó en la universidad con un enorme ramo de rosas, seguía molesta y por lo que Rachel, se centró en prepararse para el domingo.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta el sábado, ya había llegado, Quinn estaba nerviosa por hacer el plan que había preparado Santana, mientras Rachel lo estaba por el plan que había creado Kurt.

Eran las nueve de la mañana y el piso de las universitarias estaba en absoluto silencio, cosa que indicaba que se encontraría cada una en su quinto o sexto sueño, cuando el sonido del timbre irrumpió el calmado silencio.

-**Ya, Ya, madre mía… que ímpetu que tienes a las nueve de la mañana**- gritaba la rubia acercándose a la puerta, ya que estaba segura que era Santana.

Pero no fue así, cuando abrió la puerta se quedó paralizada, se esperaba a cualquier persona menos a la que tenía enfrente de ella.

**-¿Bueno, no me vas a abrazar?**- dijo sonriente la persona, al ver silencio de la rubia.

-**Sí, claro**- balbuceo acercándose a abrazarla.

**-Vaya, pisazo donde vives hermanita todo un lujo**- dijo mirando a su alrededor

**-Frannie ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que estabas en Europa**- la miro aun sin salir de su asombro.

**N.A. Para quien queráis ponerle cara a la hermana de Quinn mirad mi tumblr en mi twitter he dejado el enlace, porque por aquí no me deja ponerlo bien. Aunque lo intentare.**

image/92645549413


	13. Frannie

-**Acabo de llegar y ya me estas echando**- afirmaba sentándose en el sillón del salón.

Quinn la miraba incrédula, y su hermana entendió a la perfección esa cara.

-**Toma, tienes que firmarlos, al lado de mi firma**- dijo levantándose y entregándole unos papeles, que saco de su carpeta.

**-¿Qué es todo esto?-** pregunto mirándolos, sin entender, eran papeles del banco.

**-Digamos que cuando papá, vaya a pagar los caprichitos de la puta de su secretaria se encontrara con cero dólares- **sonrió inocentemente**.**

**-¿Le has robado el dinero a papá?- **la miraba incrédula.

**-Para empezar, no he robado nada, porque todo esto era nuestro, todo este dinero es el que nos dejó el abuelo en herencia… -**

**-Espera, espera**- la interrumpió la rubia a su hermana mayor –**No lo entiendo a qué viene todo esto, llevo casi cuatro años sin saber de ti, y lo último que recuerdo es que eras la hija predilecta de papá, y por cierto ¿Dónde está la copia barata de Russel?**- la miro sin entender nada.

Suspiro profundamente y volvió a sentarse en el sillón –**Lucy, siento haberte abandonado pero tú sabes que siempre he tenido los mismos estúpidos ideales de papá… pero supongo que he abierto los ojos, un poco tarde pero lo he acabado haciendo… Harry tenía una amante y cuando llegue a casa del trabajo me los encontré en mi cama…**- decía sin mirarla algo avergonzada.

-**Y la historia se repite**- se sentó a su lado abrazando a su hermana, esta simplemente asintió.

-**Le pedí el divorcio, pero cuando me estaba separando, me entere que estaba embarazada, y le pedí ayuda a papá, y bueno él me dijo que debía, hacer lo mejor por mi familia y mi futuro hijo, asique debía perdonar a mí marido, y encima tubo el morro de decir, que si mi había puesto los cuernos, la culpa la tenía yo… entonces me entró miedo y llamé a mamá, y me contó, todo lo de los cuernos, que os había abandonado, que os había dejado casi sin dinero, lo de tu accidente, lo de tu embarazo…**- la miro triste.

Quinn se puso nerviosa en ese momento se sentía otra vez, como la chica de 16 años embarazada y sin hogar.

-**Lucy, lo siento muchísimo, te dejo sola y no debía haberlo hecho, si me hubieses llamado para contármelo, me hubiese venido a EEUU y te habría ayudado con tu bebe, o te habrías venido conmigo a Europa ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?**- la abrazó con lágrimas.

-**Frannie, si no te dije nada, era porque papá me hizo creer que era algo para estar avergonzada, siempre te he envidiado y he querido ser como tú, eras mi modelo a seguir, y si te decía lo del embarazo, no hubiera soportado que te hubieses avergonzado de mí, como lo hicieron papá y mamá**- lloraba con ella.

-**No, seas estúpida hermanita, jamás me avergonzaría de ti, si eres mi hermana pequeña**- le sonrió separándose, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. –**Después de llorar, como estúpidas, vamos firma esos papeles, que los voy a llevar al banco**-

**-No sé si quiero ese dinero**- dudo Quinn.

**-Escúchame, me enteré que estuvisteis usando el dinero que tenías guardado para tu universidad, para pagar cosas de la casa y gastos, cuando estabas en el instituto y en verano estuviste trabando, asique mientras yo viva, tu no vas a trabajar, te queda claro, asique ahora firma esos malditos papeles y olvídate del dinero de no tener dinero suficiente, para tus caprichos, te queda claro-** le exigió entregándole el boli –**No me obligues a usar el gen Fabray**- le sonreía con la ceja levantada.

-¿**Entonces voy a ser tía?- **le sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras le entregaba los papeles ya firmados.

-**Sí, aunque yo lo fui antes que tú**- sonrió triste -**¿Quinn, sabes quién es la que adopto a tu bebé?**- le preguntó seria.

-**Sí, fue una niña, se llamaba Beth- **sonreía de solo pensar en su hija **-pero olvídate, lo que estás pensando, fue una adopción abierta y sin más mañana, voy a ir a ver a mi hija por primera vez en mucho tiempo y no quiero estropearlo, como ya lo hice en el pasado.**- le tranquilizaba, sabiendo sus intenciones.

-**Bueno, yo solo te lo digo, porque yo desde que sé que existe, mi sobrina la quiero y sabes que soy muy buena abogada y si quieres que luchemos por la custodia de tu hija, sabes que será todo un honor para mí hacerlo, de acuerdo**– le acariciaba –**solo piénsalo vale- **le abrazo fuerte.

Desayunaron juntas y se pusieron al día, más tarde, Kate se despertó y estuvieron pasando la mañana las tres juntas, conociendo un poco NY.

En un momento de la tarde, Frannie, se acordó The Unholy Trinity, y rio al recordarle momentos de cuando ellas eran pequeñas, sobretodo de cuando Quinn y Santana eran amigas.

Entonces Quinn decidió llevar a su hermana al departamento de Santana, para que viera a su hermana, aunque realmente necesitaba ver a Rachel, pero eso le vino bien de excusa. Sin importarle que su hermana, descubriera la atracción que tenía por Rachel.

Cuando llegó allí, estaban los Klaine, Rachel, en el salón, Quinn presentó a Frannie, una vez, saludo a todos, aunque el saludo entre la rubia y Rachel, fue un poco tenso, el cual todos fueron testigos. No dejo de ser obvia al presentarle a su hermana-

-**Frannie, está es Rachel, una amiga bastante importante para mí**- trato de ocultar su sonrisa la cual fue consciente para su hermana.

-**Hola, encantada, soy la hermana mayor de Quinn**- sonrió cortés, mientras le entregaba la mano. –**Asique tu eres la famosa Rachel**- todos la miraron asombrados, que la conociera, incluso Quinn.

-**Frannie, conoces a Rachel**- dijo con los ojos muy abiertos la rubia.

-**No cariño, apenas hace unas horas, sabía que existía, pero por lo que veo, hoy en todo el día no has parado de mencionarla y ni te has dado cuenta hermanita**- rio al ver como su hermana se sonrojaba al igual que Rachel, iba a seguir bromeando cuando la puerta del apartamento acaparo todo la atención de todo de todo el mundo.

Por ella entraban Santana y Brittany "discutiendo", bueno más bien la latina gruñendo y la rubia quejándose de los celos de su chica.

-**Sanny solo estábamos bailando, no tenías por qué haberle pegado**- la miraba indignada

-**Pero si todos han sido testigos de cómo te ha agarrado el culo**- se cruzó de brazos.

-**Pero lo ha hecho, porque cuando me ha elevado, me habría caído, y el chico solo me ha cogido donde primero a llegado, o que querías ¿Qué me hubiese caído?**- la miraba triste

-**No, vamos te llega a tirar y le mato más que por haberte tocado el culo**- le agarraba de la cintura furiosa.

-**te quiero**- le beso con una enorme sonrisa.

-**Y yo a ti, te quiero muchísimo**- sonrió después de haberla besado juntaron su frente.

-**No me lo puedo creer se puede saber cuándo te has vuelto tan sensible, López**- la miraba Frannie con la ceja elevada y con una sonrisa burlona.

Las chicas se sobresaltaron y se giraron al ver que todos les miraban con una sonrisa y los ojos de las chicas se centraron en el centro de la habitación, que se encontraba Frannie

–**Franny cuanto tiempo**- corrió a sus brazos Brittany, lanzándose sobre la hermana mayor de la rubia, tirándola al suelo.

-**B ten cuidado**- corrió Quinn preocupada por su hermana y él bebe.

Al ver la reacción de su amiga, Santana entendió todo. –**Fabray, te noto más gorda o es impresión mía**- le sonrió la latina abrazándola fuerte.

-**Sanny, no está gorda es su bebe**- dijo inocentemente Brittany. Rachel y los Klaine felicitaron a la rubia.

-**Por muchos años que pasen vosotras nunca cambiáis, aunque he de decir que os habéis convertido en unas auténticas mujeres- **las observaba emocionada.

-**Por supuesto The Unholy Trinity ahora somos más explosivas y poderosas, que cuando empezamos el instituto**- decía Santana, mientras las tres hacían una pose parecida a los ángeles de Charlie, haciendo reír a todos.

**-No te extraña que este saliendo con Brittany-** le pregunto curiosa Santana.

-**La verdad que no, después de ver cómo le tirabas de pequeña los tejos a mi amiga, con la excusa de que querías ser animadora, me esperaba de ti cualquier cosa**- sonreía elevando ambas dejas de forma graciosa –**solo te pido una cosa, más te vale cuidarme a mi dulce Britt**- sonrió abrazándola.

Cenaron todos juntos, las chicas contaron un montón de anécdotas de cuando eran pequeñas, con Frannie y al llegar la noche, Frannie se quedó a dormir en el piso de Quinn.

Avanzada la noche, la puerta de la habitación de invitados se abría, Frannie levanto para ver quién era y no pudo evitar sonreír, Quinn entraba a hurtadillas para meterse en su cama y dormir con ella, sin despertarla.

Después de un rato Quinn se quedó completamente dormida y Frannie, en ese instante se limpiaba una lagrima traicionera que le caía por la mejilla, no pudo evitar recordar, una pequeña Quinn por las noches cuando tenía miedo, una vez que sus padres se habían dormido entraba en su habitación, con su chupete y abrazando a su osito, y se acurrucaba junto a ella, para dormir bajo su cobijo.

**N.A. Como me ha dicho CharlieDi por un review cosa que me ha parecido muy buena idea y no se me había ocurrido gracias **** voy a poner el nombre de la actriz que pone cara a Frannie es Leslie Bibb (con media melena, no con el pelo corto **** )**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo por los reviews sois un encanto **** y si me vais dando ideas, porque el siguiente capítulo que viene se titula Beth, pero no estoy muy segura que pasara después asique cualquier idea es bienvenida. **

**A disfrutar de la cálida noche, porque lo que es fresquito poquito :_( JaJaJa**

**Besitos.**


	14. Beth

Ya era Domingo, Quinn salía de la ducha, mientras Kate y su hermana preparaban el desayuno, estaba nerviosa hoy por fin iba a ver a su hija después de dos años. Pero no solo eso era lo que le producían sus nervios si no que volvería a ver a Rachel otra vez.

Aunque ya había visto a la morena el día anterior, aún seguía molesta con ella, por haberla negado, además hoy tendría que fingir durante todo el día que Kate era su novia.

Más tarde llegaron Santana y Brittany que se unieron al desayuno, además la latina, quería asegurarse de que su amiga aplicaría su plan y le daría celos a Rachel con Kate, la cual le tenía que ayudar.

Más tarde en el apartamento de Rachel, está nerviosa, se movía de un lado para otro, esperando que Quinn viniese a por ella, estaba organizando sus ideas.

Quería hacerlo bien, además le confesaría a su madre toda la verdad, en ese momento sonó el móvil de Rachel, sacándola de sus pensamientos, era un mensaje de Quinn, diciéndole que estaban debajo de su apartamento que baja.

Cuando se montó en el coche aun nervioso, les saludo verbalmente, debido a que le toco sentarse atrás, ya que Quinn era quien conducía, mientras Kate iba de copiloto.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Shelby, la cual vivía en unas urbanizaciones a las afueras de Nueva York, cerca de la casa había un parque, allí pudieron ver a Shelby, jugando con su hija, cuando la pequeña rubia vio a Rachel, Salió corriendo hacia ella.

**-Rachel**- grito la pequeña saltando sobre la diva

-**Hola cariño, te he echado mucho de menos**- la abrazo con fuerza y con una sonrisa, mientras miraba de refilón a Quinn, que esta estaba emocionada, la verdad que le encantaba la relación que tenían Beth y Rachel, la cual estaba siendo testigo.

**-¿Beth cariño, que te he dicho de salir corriendo, sin mirar que no vengan coches?-** se acercaba Shelby, mientras abrazaba a sus dos hijas.

**-Ven cariño, quiero que conozcas a alguien-** dijo la mujer mirando a Quinn,

En ese momento Quinn trataba de contener sus nervios, cuando vio que Shelby se acercaba de la mano con su hija.

-**Beth está chica tan guapa es Quinn**- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

**-Hola Beth-** sonrió la rubia agachándose a su altura, se moría por abalanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla hasta estrujarla pero se contuvo.

La pequeña la observaba, todos estaban en silenció esperando la reacción de la niña, la rubia estaba cerca del infarto, al igual que Shelby, en cambio Rachel, sonreía estaba tan segura de que Beth aceptaría a Quinn y la querría tanto quien sería capaz de Rechazarla.

-**Mi mamá me ha dicho que tú también eres mi mami ¿Es verdad?-** jugueteaba con sus manitas.

-**Sí es verdad**- Quinn sonrió, al escuchar cómo le había llamado.

Shelby conocía perfectamente a su pequeña rubia por lo que sabía que esa timidez que mostraba, la cual su personalidad carecía casi siempre, era debido a que se sentía observada, por lo que quiso dejarlas a solas.

-¿**Cariño, te parece bien que te quedes tú sola con Quinn aquí en el parque, mientras nosotras, vamos a casa a preparar la comida?**- les interrumpió Shelby

La pequeña le sonrió y centró su mirada en Kate.

**-¿Y ella quien es mamá?- **le pregunto a Shelby, Beth.

-**Ella es una amiga muy especial de tu mami**- sonrió Shelby, mirando a Kate la cual le saludaba a la pequeña.

-**Eres igual de especial que la novia de Puck**- pregunto inocentemente la pequeña. Dejando a las chicas, bloqueadas por la inteligencia de la pequeña.

-**Emm, supongo**- dudo Kate mirando a la rubia, muy bien no sabía que decir.

En ese momento Rachel se animaba para aprovechar el momento y confesar la verdad. Pero Beth la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-**Me gusta, es muy guapa**- dijo la pequeña sonriéndole a la rubia.

-**Si es muy guapa- **confesó Quinn mirando de reojo a Rachel, la cual estaba celosa.

-**Bueno una vez echas las presentaciones, las morenas, nos vamos para dejar a las rubias**- bromeo Shelby, mientras las tres iban para su casa.

Shelby se giró y le grito a Quinn, que observaba como se iban –**No te preocupes que Rachel y yo cuido de tu novia**- le guiño el ojo, y como respuesta recibió una sonrisa.

**-Tú también eres muy guapa- **Confesó Beth, sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras se sentaba en el césped del parque.

**-No tanto como tú**- sonrió sentándose a su lado.

-**Mamá me ha contado todo, pero que hay cosas que todavía, no entiendo porque soy pequeña**- le observaba la pequeña.

**-¿Así y que te ha contado?-** le pregunto la rubia no quería meter la pata, contado algo que no debía.

-**Que me tuviste cuando eras todavía, una niña y como estabas solita, tú y papi me disteis obligados en adopción, que ella dio clases de canto en tu instituto, que ibais a clase con Rachel, no se muchas cosas…**- se encogió de hombros.

**-¿Quieres mucho a Rachel, verdad?-** sonrió emocionada.

-**Si es mi hermana mayor ¿Tú tienes hermanos?-** le preguntó curiosa.

-**Sí, tengo una hermana mayor igual que tú**- sonrió tocándole la nariz de forma graciosas.

Y así pasaron lo quedaba de mañana las dos rubias, conociéndose un poco mejor, la pequeña le contó, como le iba el colegio, la rubia le hablo un poco de sus hermanas y amigas, hablaron de Rachel, de Shelby… un poco de todo, ambas querían conocerse la una a la otra.

Estaban tan metidas en su conversación y jugando en el parque, que no se dieron cuenta que Kate se acercaba a ellas con la cara descompuesta.

Al encontrarse con la cara de Kate, se preocupó **– ¿Kate que ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Rachel?**- pregunto asustada.

**-Creo que deberías llamar a Puck y a tu hermana vas a necesitar un abogado-** apenas articulaba palabras.

**-¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Rachel?-** se incorporó cogiendo de la mano a Beth, que las miraba sin entender.

-**Quinn, escúchame llama ahora mismo a Puck para que venga inmediatamente, mientras yo llamo a tu hermana**- decía cogiendo el teléfono.

-**¿Para qué necesito llamar a Puck y a mi hermana?**-

-**Los necesitas, si vas a pedir inmediatamente la custodia de tu hija**-

-**Pero… ¿Dónde está Rachel?**- se puso cada vez más nerviosa, no entendía nada.

-**Está con su madre, la está ayudando**- suspiro –**Quinn, Rachel ha sido la que me ha dicho que salga a decirte esto, hazme caso por favor, hemos descubierto algo peligroso, y no querrás tener a tu hija cerca de eso, Shelby está en graves problemas**- la miro.

Sin estar muy segura, llamó a Puck, mientras Kate llamaba a su hermana, que al contarle todo, esta llamo inmediatamente a Santana para que le acercara hasta allí.

Cuando Quinn iba a preguntar que ocurría, oyeron como discutían Rachel y su madre, en ese instante Quinn, dejo a Beth con Kate, y corrió hacia la casa.

-**Rachel, estás bien**- entro hasta la cocina, preocupada por los gritos.

Pero al mirar a la mesa y encontrar lo que encontró, la furia Fabray le empezó a subir por las venas.

-¿**Que mierda es esta? **- señalo lo que había en la mesa, mirando furiosas a Shelby

**N.A. Quería pedir perdón por no haber subido capitulo ayer pero me fue imposible.**

**Para quien quiera saber cómo es Beth, he elegido a Duda Bündchen.**

**Dejad un review, que siempre es bienvenido.**

**Besitos.**


	15. Problemas

-**Quinn, ya vale tranquilízate**- la sacaba en brazos Puck de la casa de Shelby.

**-Puck, bájeme ahora mismo-** trataba de soltarse Quinn, toda alterada.

-**No lo voy a hacer hasta que te tranquilices**- la miraba serio. **-Pero que mierdas te pasa Quinn, si no llegan a tiempo Santana y tú hermana, habrías matado a Shelby-** se paró cerca de donde había aparcado el coche.

-**Pues me tenían que haber dejado hacerlo, le llega a pasar algo a Beth, y mato a esa maldita drogadicta**- bufaba molesta.

-**Te guste o no Quinn esa mujer es la que está cuidando de nuestra hija, asique tranquilízate de una maldita vez, si queremos que nos de la custodia de la mejor forma y sin malos rollos**- la bajaba pero la sujetándola abrazándola por la espalda.

-**En serio, como pretendes que esté tranquila, Puck**- la miraba incrédula, acaso no había visto lo que ella.

-**Quinn, Shelby tiene un problema muy grave y no lo quiere reconocer, no podemos permitir que se cierre en banda, y nos veamos obligados a llamar a los servicios sociales, y no acepten darnos la custodia de nuestra hija y se la pase vagando de casa en casa**- la miraba triste, tratando de hacerla entender el error de su actitud.

En ese momento, miró a Beth, que estaba jugando con Kate y Ashley, la novia de Puck.

**-Ella no para de observarte y la estás asustando- **le susurro en el oído, abrazándola fuerte por la espalda. La rubia mayor suspiro y cerró los ojos dejándose caer en la espalda de Puck.

-**¿No sientes celos?**- le pregunto Kate a Ashley, haciendo referencia a Puck y a Quinn.

-**No, confió en Noah, además el me confesó, que estuvo enamorado de ella, y que siempre la va a querer, además es la madre de su hija, la cual adora**- sonrió mirando a Beth, que esta observaba la interacción de sus padres biológicos.

Al igual que estos la miraban a ella.

-**Es perfecta y no nos la pueden quitar Quinn**- le hablaba bajito apenas era un susurro, trataba calmar por completo.

-**Somos los peores padres del mundo**- negaba Quinn.

-**No la conocíamos de nada Puck, solo sabíamos que era la madre biológica de Rachel, la cual abandono por dinero para irse a Nueva York y cumplir un sueño, que acabo dejando por la mierda las drogas en serio, en qué coño pensábamos**- aguantaba el llanto, estaba cabreada pero consigo misma.

-**Quinn, éramos dos niñatos adolescentes, tú estabas sola y tu único objetivo era ser popular y hacer la vida imposible a Rachel, mientras que yo era un delincuente que se jugaba la cárcel y mi objetivo era acostarme con el mayor número de tías**- le consolaba, abrazándola más fuerte.

En ese momento la presión y la impotencia pudo con Quinn y giro y abrazó escondiéndose en el pecho de Puck, y ya no pudo contener el llanto, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que Kate y Ashley se quedaron en silenció, al igual que Rachel y Santana, que se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de Shelby, que esta se encontraba, hablando con Frannie, de forma más civilizada, en el interior de ella.

Se produjo un silencio, en el que solo se oía el llanto de la rubia, en ese momento, Quinn noto que alguien la abrazaba a las piernas, pero el corazón se le encogió cuando la voz de su hija, llamo su atención.

-**No llores Quinn, yo estoy bien**- le decía triste la pequeña.

La rubia mayor, se agacho a su altura, limpiándose las lágrimas –**Ni te imaginas la alegría que me hace escuchar eso, mi vida**- le sonrió para tranquilizarla y la abrazó domo nunca.

Todos las miraban con una enorme sonrisa. Mientras Quinn se tranquilizaba por completo en los brazos de su hija ya que había perdido los papeles anteriormente.

_**FLASHBACK**_

-**¿Qué mierda es está?- **señalo la mesa, mirando furiosa a Shelby.

-**Algo que no es de tu incumbencia**- le contesto

-**Es de mi incumbencia cuando está relacionado con mi hija**-

-**Para cinco segundos que estás con tu hija, te crees la madre perfecta ahora. Por favor no me hagas reír**-

-**Pues a lo mejor no soy la madre perfecta, pero por lo menos yo la di en adopción porque no podía darle una buena vida, en cambio tú la vendiste como si fuera un maldito objeto **– escupió olvidándose por completo que Rachel se encontraba a su lado.

-**Mira niñita, no vengas aquí a darme lecciones de moralidad, por qué tú eras la primera que le hacia la vida imposible a mi hija, además te hice un favor, sacando a tu hija lejos de ti, no te creas mejor que yo que nos parecemos y mucho**- la miró cabreada.

-**Te equivocas no nos parecemos en nada, yo he cambiado, para poder estar cerca de mi hija, en cambio tú tienes a tu hija al lado y no solo no has cambiado, sino que has ido a peor**- la miraba con desprecio.

Rachel las miraba como un partido de tenis, estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, trataba de hacer que pararan de pelear pero no podía articular palabras, cada palabra que decían se le clavaban en su corazón como puñales, cuando de repente volvió a la realidad, al oír el sonido estremecedor de la mano de Shelby, contra la mejilla de Quinn.

-**Ni te creas que no voy a luchar por Beth- **la miraba con furia Shelby.

-**No se te ocurra pensar que voy a permitir que se acerque a ti, ni siquiera un solo segundo, y menos dejarla una noche**- la miraba con la ceja levantada y con una sonrisa de superioridad, no quería mostrarse débil ante Shelby y aunque se le salieron un par de lágrimas, con la torta que acaba de recibir.

-**Llegara un momento en el que me quedaré a solas con mi hija, y te aseguro que me iré tan lejos de ti que jamás sabrás nada de ella, no te das cuenta otra vez lo has vuelto a estropear, y lo peor que esta vez, ni Rachel, ni Puck, ni nadie te darán una segunda oportunidad, y volverás a perder a tu hija pero esta vez para siempre**- se le iba acercando mirándola con asco.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso y Quinn, no lo pensó dos veces, se lanzó sobre ella, estrellándole la cabeza contra el suelo, había perdido el control, lo único que quería era alejar a su hija de ella, Rachel trato de sacarla de encima, pero se llevó un codazo en la boca, mientras la rubia le pegaba un puñetazo a Shelby rompiéndole el labio. Estaba más que furiosa, cuando noto los brazos de Santana sacándola de encima, y sujetándola con fuerza.

-**Suéltame que la mato, Santana déjame que esa drogadicta no se va a llevar a mi hija, te juro que le llega a pasar algo a mi hija y estás más que muerta**- trataba de soltarse pero Santana la tenía bien agarrada.

Rachel daba gracias a que la latina, tuviese más fuerza que la rubia.

-**Santana, saca a mi hermana de aquí**- le pedía Frannie, con la seriedad de abogada.

-**No, yo no me voy a ningún sitio lo que tenga que decir que lo haga delante de mí**- gritaba, aun tratando de soltarse.

Santana trataba de tranquilizarla pero no podía, jamás había visto a su amiga así estaba al borde de los nervios y de la furia, le susurraba cosas en el oído con el objetivo de tranquilizarla pero no funciono mucho, solo pudo calmarla un poco.

Mientras tanto Rachel aún estaba en shock, con un poco de sangre en la boca, por culpa del codazo que recibió de la rubia.

Frannie se acero a Shelby que estaba levantándose del suelo, está se colocó el pelo y se limpió la sangre que tenía en el labio, lo tenía roto, y busco un poco de hielo en el congelador. Miro a Rachel, la miraba con decepción y simplemente bajo la mirada, y volvió a mirar a Frannie que comenzarla a hablarle.

-**Shelby, cuéntanos la verdad de todo esto si es buscabas un momento para explicarte es este**- ejercía de abogada.

Suspiró y miró a su hija, si alguien debía un explicación era ella y como de la rubia no quería saber nada… comenzó a hablarle sin apartar la vista de la diva -**Cuando salí con Beth de Lima, nos vinimos a Nueva York y yo pensaba que tenía el dinero suficiente para vivir por unos meses, pagar el piso, las necesidades de Beth y mis necesidades, hasta que encontrase trabajo, pero me equivoque, el piso era muy caro, Beth era pequeña y necesitaba aun muchos cuidados y muchas cosas, y me quede sin dinero en apenas dos meses, y todavía no había encontrado trabajo, pero alguien me hablo de esto y pues me dedique a vender droga, lo que no esperaba engancharme, y te juro Rachel que lo he intentado dejar muchas veces, pero no he podido, cuando por fin me contrataron como profesora infantil en Broadway, lo deje, pero cada vez el mono era mayor y la que soportaba mis cambios de humor era Beth**- agacho la cabeza, tratando de controlar el llanto.

Santana tuvo que aferrar el agarre, Quinn trataba de abalanzarse sobre ella, cada vez la furia era mayor.

-**Por lo que volví a meterme, pero cuando me di cuenta, lo necesitaba cada vez, más y más y hace unos días me pillaron en mi trabajo y me echaron inmediatamente, me han prohibido volver por allí…. Pero toda esa cantidad, no es mía, es para venderla, Beth tiene necesidades y yo necesito dinero rápidamente- **trato de justificarse, aunque no sonaba muy convincente.

-**Santana si me quieres un poco suéltame y déjame matar a este parasito social**- la miraba con desprecio, estaba cegada por su ira.

-**Q, tranquilízate, no te voy a soltar hasta que lo hagas, no vas a solucionar nada, matándola**- le susurraba con tranquilidad, abrazándola fuerte, para que no se soltara.

-¿**Shelby, Beth te ha visto alguna vez?**- le pregunto Frannie sin perder su seriedad.

-**Creo que sí, pero estaba muy dormida y cree que fue un sueño… **- agacho la cabeza avergonzada.

-**¿Algo más que contarnos en relación a Beth? Yo solo quiero solucionar esto civilizadamente, ya que mi hermana no es capaz- **Frannie, tenía la sensación de que les ocultaba algo pero no quería presionarla y que se cerrara en banda.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, lo único que hacia Shelby era intercambiar miradas entre la gran variedad de drogas que había encima de la mesa y su hija, cosa de la cual Rachel entendí a la perfección, su madre estaba debatiéndose si saciar el mono que empezaba a volverle, o luchar por ella y por Beth.

-**Mamá**, **tienes un problema grave, y no solo te estar perjudicando a ti, sino también a Beth, lo más difícil es admitirlo y tú ya lo has hecho, ahora solo déjanos ayudarte, por favor, hazlo por Beth y por mí**- Rachel trato de convencerla.

Al principio Shelby dudo pero cedió –**Todas las noches, antes de colocarme, cerraba la puerta de Beth con llave, para que no pasara nada, pero una noche, era tan grande mi necesidad, que me olvide por completo de cerrar la puerta de Beth, y cuando estaba empezando a meterme, Beth apareció con su osito, y…. Pensó que estaba malita y quiso ayudarme y se pinchó con la jeringuilla, pero no recuerdo nada más, al día siguiente tenía un leve recuerdo, vi que estaba bien y que solo había sido un susto tonto…- **iba a volver a justificarse.

Cuando Quinn sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía y se volvió a lanzar con ella, ya le daba igual todo quería matarla y no le importaban las consecuencias, la pegaba y le insultaba, las tres chicas trababan de alejarla pero estaba como loca.

Hasta que llegó Puck y la agarro con fuerza y la saco de la casa.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

-**Quinn entra**- gritó su hermana desde la puerta al ver a la rubia más tranquila.

Está cogió en brazos a su hija y le beso la cabeza, dejándola en brazos de su padre.

Se acercó pero antes de pasar, Rachel se levantó y la abrazo –**te quiero**- le susurro la morena -**siento haber sido tan estúpida Quinn, me gustas muchísimo y me entro miedo reconocer que yo era a la que estabas conociendo y además tenía miedo que esto no llegara a funcionar, no sé yo…. Lo siento de verdad, perdóname**- la rubia trataba de hablar, pero su verborrea no paraba, por lo que decidió callarla con un beso.

Todos las miraban, algunos esbozaban una enorme sonrisa como Kate y Santana, otros con sorpresa como Puck y Frannie y otros con seriedad como Shelby desde la ventana de la cocina, que esperaba para hablar con la rubia y su hermana.


	16. La custodia de Beth

Cuando se separaron Rachel, estaba sin palabras, pero con una enorme sonrisa, al igual que Quinn, si vez le había tranquilizado, Rachel le había transmitido la fuerza que necesitaba para no volver a perder los estribos con Shelby, si quería llegar a un acuerdo con Shelby.

Cuando entro la mujer estaba hablando por teléfono en la cocina, pero Frannie le guio hasta el despacho de Shelby, y esperaron a que ella finalizara la llamaba y se uniera a ellas, y segundos más tarde entro con una bolsa de hielo en el labio aun.

-**En unos minutos estará aquí mi abogado, con los papeles que has dicho**- hablo Shelby sentándose en el sillón principal.

-**Muy bien- **sonrió Frannie.

**-¿Qué papeles?-** cuestiono Quinn.

-**Shelby me permites hablar a solas con mi hermana un momento**- le pidió la rubia mayor.

-**¿Qué papeles Frannie?**-

-**Quinn, hay un pequeño problema todavía eres menos de edad…**-

-**Por unos meses**- la interrumpió.

-**Todavía eres menor de edad por unos meses, por lo que no puedes pedir la custodia de tu hija y el único que podría pedirla en tu nombre sería papá, ya que fue el quien firmo los papeles de adopción por ser tu menor, y he llamado a mamá, ella quiere a tu hija, pero no cree que puedas darle una buena vida, hasta que no acabes tus estudios, además ella está lejos de NY, y no podría ayudarte a cuidarla, y antes de que lo preguntes Puck es menor también y su madre opina igual que mamá, no cree que estéis capacitados y Santana que se ha ofrecido para adoptarla ella también es menor… **- le miró sería

-**¿Y tú, no puedes adoptarla?**-

-**Te juro que me encantaría y eso es lo que voy a hacer pero no se me permite pedirla, he estado cuatro años viviendo en Europa, y tengo allí, mi nacionalidad, por lo que cuando la pida y me la concedan pasaran unos meses, pero te juro que hare que los tramites vayan lo más rápido posible, y a Beth la llevaran al mejor centro de acogida, me encargare de que te permitan verla todos los días, hasta que pueda adoptarla, y luego cuando seas mayor de edad, te cederé la custodia…**- reflejaba tristeza en sus ojos.

-**No voy a permitir que mi hija pase una sola noche, en un centro de esos, me da igual que sea el mejor como si es el hotel Hilton, mi hija no va a pasar ni una sola noche más lejos de mí**- sin más salió corriendo hasta la calle y dio un portazo, llamando la atención de todos Puck jugaba con su hija, mientras que las cuatro chicas hablaban apoyadas en el coche de Puck, preguntándose qué había pasado.

-¿**Quinn espera a dónde vas?**- Frannie la perseguía frenándola a tiempo, antes de que se montara en su coche.

-**Voy a hablar con papá, a pedirle, no a suplicarle, que firme los malditos papeles, como te he dicho antes no pienso dejar que Beth, pase una sola noche más lejos de mí**- trataba de contener su llanto, no quería desmoronarse.

-¿**Estás loca? Sabes perfectamente cómo es papá, no creo que te lo vaya a conceder, incluso se encargara de que la lleven tan lejos que no la vuelvas a ver en tu vida, se te ha olvidado, además bastante tendremos que asumir cuando descubra que el dinero de la herencia del abuelo, no está en su cuenta**- trataba de hacerla entrar en razón.

-**Frannie, todos los que me pueden y quieren ayudar son menores de edad, aunque sea por unos malditos meses, y el único adulto que conozco, eres tú y todavía no tienes la nacionalidad, no conozco…**- pero se cayó de repente, si conocía a alguien más que le pudiese ayudar, aunque no estaba segura, pero haría cualquier cosa, por tener a Beth a su lado.

-**Ni se te ocurra, desecha ahora mismo esa idea**- se acercó Kate mirando seriamente a la rubia, que conocía en quien estaba pensando.

-**K, es mi única opción, necesito tener a mi hija**- se justificaba ante su amiga.

-**¿Qué ocurre, en quién estáis pensado?**- cuestiono su hermana que no entendía.

-**En Steve**- dijeron ambas a la vez.

-**Fabray, estás loca, ese violador de mierda, no lo quiero cerca de ti y menos de tu hija**- la miraba seria Santana.

Rachel sintió como se le encogió el corazón al oír las palabras de Santana, que había pasado en New Haven, no había tenido mucho tiempo para hablar con la rubia, y menos desde que estuvieron enfadadas, pero no llevaba ni una semana en NY viviendo y aun no sabía la verdadera razón.

-**S, me da igual, es mi única opción y haré lo que sea posible por tenerla conmigo**- estaba decidía.

-**No es tu única opción**- dijo Rachel de repente, recibiendo las miradas de todas las chicas.

-**¿De qué hablas Rachel?**- le cuestiono Frannie.

-**Yo soy mayor de edad, hace unos meses cumplí los 21**- la miró.

-**Rachel, no puedo pedirte esto**- dijo la rubia, aunque se moría de ganas porque aceptara, no estaba preparada para tener que pedírselo a Steve.

-**¿Y a Steve si puedes?**- le acusó la diva –**Mira Quinn, yo te quiero, al igual que quiero a Beth, vivimos en la misma ciudad, además en un futuro espero que seas mi novia**- le sonrió –** Yo tendré la custodia hasta que tú seas mayor de edad, además no te preocupes que Beth vivirá contigo**- le cogió las manos y se las acariciaba con el pulgar.

-**De verdad, gracias, gracias, dios te quiero**- sin más la beso con tanta intensidad que todos creían que se fusionarían en una sola persona.

-**A ver tortolitas, volvamos dentro de la casa que acaba de llegar el abogado de Shelby y firmemos los papeles, ya he llamado a un par de amigos, que me debían un favor y esta noche, dormirás con Beth a tu lado**- le sonrió a las chicas, y se adentraron a la casa.

**-Por cierto Quinn, me debo preocupar por el tal Steve-** cuestiono su hermana mientras entraban.

-**No tranquila**- fingió una sonrisa.

Entraron firmaron todos los papeles, y mientras el abogado de Shelby y Frannie se iban al juzgado, que a pesar de ser domingo un juez amigo de Frannie, le hizo el favor, para así solucionar todo y hacerlo rápido, sin que los servicios sociales tuvieran que intervenir.

Quinn salió de la casa, más tranquila y feliz, al saber que esta noche sería la primera de muchas otras noches que dormiría con su hija.

Rachel se quedó porque Shelby, le pidió que así lo hiciera.

-**Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Rachel**.** Me alegra saber que vas a ser tú la que cuide de tu hermana- **le sonreía.

-**Mamá, si lo he hecho es por Quinn**- le miraba dura.

-**De todas formas, gracias, mañana entraré en el centro, te prometo que me curare y os recuperare a ambas**- trataba que se sintiera orgullosa de ella, pero solo veía decepción en su hija.

-**Tu solo cúrate, quieres, yo me encargare de Beth**-

-**¿La quieres mucho, verdad?**- le pregunto haciendo referencia a Quinn.

-**Pues si mamá, Kate no es la novia de Quinn, ni mucho menos, soy yo la chica que esta Quinn conociendo**- no apartaba la vista de su madre.

-**Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, y tengas cuidado por mucho que la quieras, no deja de ser la capitana de las animadoras, que te hacia la vida, imposible**- No quería que su hija tuviera a la rubia en un pedestal como parecía tenerla.

-**Por esa regla de tres, tú no dejas de ser la madre que me abandono por dinero, para venir a Broadway a cumplir tu sueño…**- no quiso mirarla.

-**Ves en el fondo no somos tan diferentes**- sonrió tratando de calmar el ambiente, pero produjo el efecto contrario.

-**Sí lo sois y mucho, ambas me habéis hecho daño pero tú me has dicho te quiero y no haces nada más que decepcionarme, en cambio ella me ha dicho te quiero y lucha cada día, para que no se me olvide**- no quería discutir con su madre, la verdad que estaba cansada le dolía la cabeza.

Se suponía que iba a ser un día en el que disfrutaría de la compañía de las personas que más quería su madre, Quinn y Beth. Pero fue todo lo contrario, solo fracaso tras fracaso, lo único positivo que era la tutora legal de Beth, la cual estaría con su madre biológica, y que había arreglado las cosas con Quinn.

Un poco más tarde Frannie, llamo a Rachel diciéndole que ya era la tutora legal de Beth, por lo que podía coger sus cosas y llevársela.

Llamaron a Brody para que viniera a ayudar y así lo hizo, apareció Brittany, con él.

Entre Brody y Puck metieron las cosas de Beth, en el coche. Y todos se fueron dirección el piso de Quinn, para organizar todo para cuando Beth llegara, y preparar la cena, mientras que Rachel y Quinn se quedaron para que la pequeña se despidiera de su madre.

La habitación de la pequeña se quedó vacía con los muebles, Shelby al verlo, se desmorono y se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando, se sentó en la cama, recordando todos los momentos que había vivido con su pequeña.

Rachel entraba por la puerta de la mano con Beth, que tenía agarrado un osito de peluche.

-**Mamá, quiero que tengas al señor Morrison**- le dijo la pequeña entregándole a su osito.

Shelby la cogió y la sentó en sus rodillas –**Booboo no olvides cuanto te quiero ¿de acuerdo?**- le acariciaba la cara a su pequeña.

-**Mamá, Rachel me ha dicho que estás malita, te vas a poner bien ¿verdad?**- pregunto preocupada la pequeña.

-**Te lo prometo, pero mientras yo no esté quiero que te portes muy bien con Rachel y con Quinn de acuerdo**- la pequeña asintió.

-**Me cae bien Quinn y creo que es la novia de Rachel**- susurro divertida a su madre, la diva que está apoyada en el marco, viendo como interactuaban su madre y su ahora hija, no pudo evitar esbozar un enorme sonrisa.

-**Te parece bien**- cuestiono su madre sonriendo, la pequeña asintió feliz.

-**Cuida de Rachel, de acuerdo- **dijo su madre besándole la cabeza y abrazándola muy fuerte.

-** Te quiero mucho hija, prometo que me recuperare y volveremos a ser una familia de acuerdo Booboo**- la pequeña sonrió y asintió. Aunque a Rachel, le gustaba la relación que había conseguido formar con su madre y Beth, no estaba muy segura de lo que prometía su madre.

Cuando Rachel la cogió en brazos, comenzó a llorar, no quería irse lejos de su madre, Shelby lloraba abrazada al señor Morrison tumbada sombre la cama de Beth.

En el coche, Rachel trataba de tranquilizarla pero nada, cuando llegaron al apartamento de Quinn, todas las cosas de Beth estaban en la habitación de la rubia.

Quinn cogió a su hija en brazos y la llevó hasta su cama, para tranquilizarla, la pequeña se abrazó a su madre y lloró hasta caer dormida, la rubia acariciaba el cabello de su hija, tratando de consolarla, que de vez en cuando sollozaba en sueños, hasta que ella cayo dormida también.

Rachel fue a llamarla para que cenaran todos juntos, pero la vio a las dos rubias dormidas abrazadas, no pudo evitar sonreír, no quiso despertarlas ambas habían tenido un día duro, de diferente manera, pero bastante duro.

Entrada la noche, Rachel volvía a entrar en la habitación para que comieran algo con todo lo ocurrido, ninguna había comido nada aunque Puck se llevó a Beth a comer, no había merendado y seguro que la pequeña tendría hambre, al igual que Quinn que ella no había comido nada desde el desayuno.

-**Quinn cariño despierta**- le susurraba meciéndola con cuidado de no despertar a Beth, pero obtuvo el efecto contrario, la pequeña se despertó y Quinn estaba frita, cogió a la pequeña y la llevo a la cocina.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, Beth le pidió dormir con Quinn, no quería pasar la noche sola. Rachel con una enorme sonrisa asintió y la llevo.

La pequeña volvió a acurrucarse en los brazos de su madre. Quinn abrió poco a poco los ojos con una enorme sonrisa.

-**¿Qué hora es?**- preguntó con la voz ronca, apenas podía abrir los ojos.

-**Son las doce de la noche ya, tienes la cena en la cocina**- la miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

-**No tengo hambre, ¿y los demás?- **abrió los ojos mirándola

-**Cariño tienes que comer algo, se han ido, estamos las tres solas en este enorme apartamento, por cierto, me encanta**- le miraba preocupada.

Quinn sonrió como tonta al ver cómo le había llamado.

-**¿Por qué me miras así?- **pregunto avergonzada de cómo le miraba la rubia con su enorme sonrisa y cara de enamorada.

-**Nada, que me gusta que me digas cariño**- se sonrojo, y miro los labios de la morena se moría de ganas por besarla pero se contuvo.

-**Pues te lo pienso decir siempre, de acuerdo cariño**- le sonrió y se quedaron mirándose la una a la otra

-**Quinn, se puede quedar Rachel a dormir con nosotras**- preguntó la pequeña, aunque se sentía bien con Quinn, no quería quedarse sola con ella, no tenía mucha confianza.

-**claro que si bebe**- se acomodaba en la cama para dejar espacio a Rachel.

Las tres estaban tumbadas, Beth en medio y la rubia y la diva, en cada extremo.

La pequeña se abrazó a Rachel, mientras Quinn las observaba con una enorme sonrisa. Las tres habían tenido un día duro y Quinn sabía que Rachel estaba siendo fuerte por Beth y por ella, asique sin más abrió los brazos y Rachel se acomodó en su pecho aun abrazada a Beth.

Y con una enorme sonrisa por parte de ambas cayeron dormidas, escuchando la respiración de la otra.

**Hoy estaba más que inspirada además me sabia mal cortar el capítulo, por lo que hoy es un poquito más largo :)**

**Espero que os vaya gustando la historia y gracias por los comentarios.**

**Recordad un Review, siempre es bienvenido.**

**Sois puro amor.**


	17. Cansada de esperar

A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertar fue la pequeña Beth, salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido y se encontró con Frannie, que estaba preparando el desayuno.

-**Hola pequeña**- le sonrió la rubia mayor acercándose a la niña.

-**Hola, soy Beth, no nos presentaron ayer**- dijo con espontaneidad la pequeña con una enorme sonrisa.

Frannie, no podía creer lo que quería a esa pequeña que apenas un día acaba de conocer, pero solo de pensar que era su sobrina, una pequeña calcomanía de su hermana pequeña, le provocaba ese amor incondicional.

Mientras tía y sobrina, desayunaban entre risas, más tarde se les unió Kate.

Mientras en la habitación de la rubia, se despertaba Rachel con una enorme sonrisa, la verdad que hacía tiempo que no se despertaba al lado de su rubia favorita, y echaba de menos tener la cabeza de la rubia en su regazo, sin dudarlo le acaricio el pelo cuidadosamente.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos la ex-animadora con una enorme sonrisa.

-**Buenos días, preciosa**- dijo la rubia con una voz ronca.

La morena le sonrío, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, una vez le miro la rubia.

Quinn se moría por besarla y no lo dudo dos veces, le dio un beso dulce y casto, sorprendiendo a la diva.

-**Sí que son buenos días**- le sonrió al despegar sus labios.

Antes de que Rachel le preguntara a que se debía ese beso. La rubia le saco de dudas como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento –**Rachel, te quiero, y no quiero esperar a tener más citas para estar segura de que me gustas, porque ya muero por ti – **la morena la interrumpió besándola con ganas en los labios.

**- te quiero y te necesito cerca de mí, y ahora más que nunca, y aunque cree que hemos empezado nuestra relación por el final, ya que eres la madre de mi hija**- rieron ambas ante la broma de la rubia.

-**No quiero esperar más tiempo para que seas mi novia**- le sonrió con timidez temiendo en lo más profundo de su corazón ser rechazada.

Rachel al ver que la rubia esperaba una respuesta no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó sobre sus labios con deseo y pasión, a la vez que ambas se mostraban su cariño en un solo beso, una vez que se separaron más por necesidad que por ganas, sonrieron como tontas.

-**te quiero**- le confeso la morena con sinceridad. –**Yo tampoco quiero esperar más**- le confesó volviendo a besarla.

Estuvieron largo rato mostrándose todo su amor, hasta que decidieron parar, ya que no querían llegar a más todavía, querían que fuera bonita y romántica su primera vez, la cual se encargaría la rubia, que fuera todo perfecto, pero eso es en un futuro no muy lejano…

Después de tantas muestras de cariño, estaban abrazadas, la rubia estaba con los ojos cerrados tumbada boca abajo sobre el pecho de la morena, mientras esta le acariciaba el cabello perdida en sus pensamientos.

-**Cariño**- le susurro Rachel a la rubia, que esta emitió un leve sonido, sin moverse de su posición, ni si quiera abrió los ojos, seguía sintiendo como le acariciaba la morena.

-**¿Por qué dijo Santana ayer esas cosas de Steve?**- le pregunto tratando de mirarla a la cara, sin dejar de acariciarla.

La rubia al oír la pregunta, no pudo evitar temblar, abriendo de golpe los ojos, y al notar que la morena le miraba agacho la mirada y apenas en un susurro, inaudible le contesto un nada…, cosa que Rachel no oyó.

La morena pudo notar el temblor de Quinn, la abrazó fuerte temiéndose lo peor, y le cogió de la barbilla obligándola a mirarle –**por favor dime que no te hizo lo que creo que te hizo**- su voz reflejaba preocupación y algo de temor.

La ex-capitana dudo por unos instantes en confesarle que su ex-novio/profesor, trato de violarla aparte de golpearla, aunque los moratones no los tenía en zonas de su cuerpo de fácil visibilidad cosa que agradecía, las heridas de su corazón eran peores, ya que hacia como si no hubiera pasado nada, cosa que preocupaba a sus dos amigas Santana y a Kate.

-**No te preocupes mi vida**- fingió una sonrisa –**No llego a hacerme nada**- le beso tratando de dejar el tema, temiendo que descubriera que le había mentido.

Aunque la morena no le convenció, no quiso insistir en un tema que se veía que la rubia no quería hablar, no quería estropear el momento, asique le devolvió la sonrisa y la beso.

-**Vamos hora de levantarse, pequeña**- dijo la rubia incorporándose de la cama.

Ambas salieron de la habitación encontrándose en el salón con Beth, Frannie y Kate.

La pequeña al verlas salió corriendo a los brazos de Rachel, y le dio los buenos días con un enorme abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, al igual que hizo con Quinn aunque con menos intensidad que con Rachel ya que su madre biológica, le seguía imponiendo un poquito.

Una vez desayunado se sentaron junto las tres chicas, para organizar el día.

-**Rachel, ahora te tengo que llamar mamá**- pregunto la pequeña con inocencia dejando a las adultas sin palabras.

-**Emm, bueno si quieres, yo estaré encantada**- dijo con algo de miedo por molestar a Quinn.

-**Entonces ahora tendré tres mamás**- sonrió la pequeña feliz, abrazando a Rachel.

-**Y muchísimos tíos y tías**- bromeó Kate.

-**Aunque la verdadera tía soy yo**- siguió la broma Frannie. Rieron todas.

-**Mami, sabes que Tía Frannie va a tener un bebe, asique voy a tener un primito- **la pequeña abrazo a Quinn, emocionada ante la noticia, sin darse cuenta de cómo la había llamado.

La rubia se emocionó al ver cómo le había llamado y con una enorme sonrisa, la cogió en brazos y la sentó sobre sus piernas abrazándola fuerte. **–Claro que si mi niña y tendrás que cuidarlo y quererlo un montón- **le dijo besándole la cabeza.

Pasaron la mañana jugando y viendo películas con la pequeña, a la tarde Puck fue a recoger a la pequeña para llevársela al Zoo y dormiría con su novia y él , Frannie, se fue a acabar de resolver un montón de papeleos que le quedaban y acabar de decorar el piso que le había comprado su agente y Kate se fue con Brody, que el chico después de tanto insistir, al final la morena acabo cediendo tener una cita con él, en la cual estaba segura que no volvería a casa a dormir.

Por lo que la parejita se quedó con la casa para ellas solas hasta la mañana siguiente.

Se pasaron la tarde dándose mimos, viendo películas románticas, en tras una que otra discusión entre risas la rubia acabo ganando para no poner ningún música.

Quinn cocino una cena romántica, y todo fue perfecto. Durante la cena Quinn, le comento que lo que le hizo lanzarse fue el tango que bailó con su profesora, y después de unas risas y algún que otro beso, Rachel, se levantó a poner la música, mientras la rubia acaba de recoger los últimos platos.

Se acercó por detrás y le dio la vuelta, le agarro de la mano y trato de enseñarla a bailar un tango.

-**Rachel, yo no sé bailar un tango**- decía entre risas nerviosas y tontas.

-**tu déjate guiar por mí, yo haré de hombre, tu solo cede tu cuerpo a la pasión y déjate guiar por mí**- le dijo sensualmente

-**vaya pareja más pequeña me he echado**- bromeó recibiendo un golpe en el brazo de parte de la morena.

Poco a poco la rubia, fue aprendiendo estaba concentrada en todo lo que la morena le indicaba, había movimientos de pasión, pero era más una clase que un baile sensual, cuando la morena puso el tango de Roxanne todo se volvió mucho más sensual.

A mitad del tango la diva agarro la pierna de la rubia por detrás de la rodilla, y la subió hasta su cadera, olvidándose de bailar, la morena avanzo en esa posición hasta que la rubia chocara la espalda contra la pared, a ritmo de la canción la morena, iba subiendo la mano por la pierna de la rubia, acariciando cada parte hasta llegar al muslo.

La mano de la pequeña diva iba subiendo sin vergüenza, la rubia sin quitar la posición soltó las manos de la morena, las pasó por detrás del cuello y la beso con deseo y pasión.

Con la mano libre Rachel le agarro la cintura y fue acariciándola hasta bajar al culo que lo agarro con fuerza, sin timidez, provocando un gemido en la rubia, provocando que dejaran de besarse.

La rubia, pudo ver el deseo en las pupilas dilatadas de Rachel, la cual ya estaba atacando su cuello, mientras subía y bajaba la mano por la pierna de Quinn, esta cerró los ojos y se dedicó a sentir.

Cuando vio que la mano de Rachel no se detenía y subía hacia su centro, hasta acariciarlo sin ningún pudor, Quinn ahogo un grito y abrió los ojos de golpe, pero no le gusto lo que encontró, al abrirlos no vio a Rachel, si no se encontró con Steve que le miraba con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que estaba cediendo ante él.

-**Disfruta Quinn, te voy hacer recordar lo que es follar con un hombre de verdad**- le sonrió mientras la besaba, la rubia no quería mostrar debilidad pero las primeras lagrimas caían por sus hojas.

Poco a poco él fue subiendo su falda y se disponía a bajarle las bragas, Quinn cerró los ojos de golpe y no paraba de temblar llorando desconsoladamente.

-**Cariño, ¿estás bien te he hecho daño?** – oyó la voz preocupada de Rachel, abriendo los ojos, vio como la morena la miraba asustada y preocupada, Quinn no paraba de temblar y sin poder controlar ya sus lágrimas se abalanzó sobre Rachel, está la abrazo con fuerza.

-**Tranquila mi vida, estás conmigo, no pasa nada**- la llevó hasta el sofá y la abrazo fuerte consolándola.

-**Vamos a la cama a tumbarnos solamente**- le susurro y la rubia algo más calmada asintió, sin levantar la cabeza avergonzada.

No dijeron más la noche se la pasaron abrazadas, hasta caer dormidas.

**N.A. NO ME HE OLVIDADO DE VOSOTROS DE VERDAD. LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO!**

**Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar un nuevo capítulo pero este mes estoy muy ocupada, asique tratare de subir de vez en cuando pero no prometo ser tan intenso como los meses anteriores lo siento mucho…. Espero que no os hayáis olvidado de la historia.**

**La verdad que me encuentro sin mucha inspiración, asique si me aportáis alguna que otra idea os lo agradezco de corazón.**

**PKN150: En primer lugar 1000gracias por dejar un review y leer la historia y a mí me encanta que te encante mi historia jajajjaja. Y contestando a tu pregunta, no estoy muy segura pero creo que en la serie Rachel es la más pequeña, ya que es de noviembre o diciembre… solo que la he hecho más mayor para la idea que tengo en mi historia.**

**Y como siempre digo un review siempre es bienvenido.**

**Gracias sois puro amor. Besitos.**


	18. Mi primera vez con una mujer I

Apenas eran las tres de la mañana, Quinn se levantaba de la cama, deshaciéndose del abrazo de Rachel, fue al baño, se lavó la cara para quitarse los restos de sus lágrimas, y se quedó observando a la diva a través del espejo, la veía mirándola con una mirada enamorada, sabía que acaban de ser novias, pero quería hacer el amor con ella, la verdad que necesitaba hacerlo.

A pesar que Rachel, le había dicho que podía esperar el tiempo que necesitará, sin cuestionarle nada sabiendo que Quinn le había mentido sobre Steve, pero no quería presionarla.

La verdad que la rubia, la deseaba con tantas ganas quería hacerlo bien con ella, y realmente lo deseaba, necesitaba sentirla de esa forma, muchos abrían dicho que sería un poco pronto, pero que importa ambas eran adultas, ambas lo deseaban.

Y ya eran novias, nadie lo sabía oficialmente aun pero eso era lo de menos ya que tanto Rachel como ella estaban segura de que etiquetas tenían cada una.

Volvió la mirada al espejo para observar a Rachel, la cual se le acercaba y le abrazaba con una sonrisa en la cara.

-**Estas segura mi amor, puedo esperar, no tengo prisa, cuando tú te sientas segura**- dijo besando el hombro de la rubia.

Esta se dio la vuelta para quedar frente con frente, y le sonrió con un poco de miedo, pero asintió muy segura de querer hacerlo.

-**Te prometo que no seré como él, no te haré daño**- la abrazó besándola.

Fue un beso nervioso, por parte de ambas, ya que sabían lo que iba a suceder.

-**Quinn, yo quiero que sepas que es mi primera vez, con una mujer**- dijo nerviosa evitando mirarla a la cara.

-**Yo no es que tenga mucha experiencia, pero esto es como el tango déjame ser la que guía, mientras tú te dejas llevar por la pasión**- le sonrió algo más calmada guiñándole un ojo.

Rachel con una sonrisa tímida, le dio un pequeño beso dulce y casto.

Sin más Quinn entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, y la llevó despacio hacia la cama.

En ese momento en el equipo de música, que habían dejado encendido, sonó la canción I Will Always Love You de Whitney Houston, ambas al escucharla rieron como tontas

Al compás de la canción Quinn le desabrocho el vestido por la espalda, le bajo la cremallera, y dejo que callera hasta sus pies, dejándola en un conjunto de color blanco que resaltaba su moreno.

Quinn la abrazo por la espalda y bailando lentamente, fue besando su hombro, subiendo hasta su cuello, mientras con la cama le iba acariciando el vientre y subía sus manos hasta sus pechos, acariciándolos sobre el sujetador.

Delicadamente le quito el sujetador y le dio la vuelta para observarla durante unos segundos, Rachel estaba nerviosa, se sentía expuesta y avergonzaba, en ese momento sentía como si tuviera dieciséis años de nuevo y Quinn llevara su uniforme de porrista, observándola y juzgándola.

Con una enorme sonrisa, le susurro lo preciosa que era para tranquilizarla, y mientras le volvía a besar el cuello, le acariciaba delicadamente los pechos, Rachel no supo de donde saco las fuerzas, ya que los nervios, no le permitían moverse mucho, pero consiguió alzar las manos a desabrochar la camisa delicadamente para no asustar a Quinn.

Antes de quitarle la camisa del todo, Quinn la echo hacia atrás para que se tumbara y así, que pudiera disfrutar.

Cuando la rubia se le montó a horcajadas, pegando sus rodillas a la cadera de la morena, la beso con intensidad, fue recorriendo su cuerpo hasta llegar sus labios a sus pechos, que fue lamiendo y besando cada parte, haciendo estremecer a la pequeña diva.

La rubia, podía notar como el corazón de Rachel iba a mil por hora, estaba demasiado nerviosa para que pudiera disfrutar como debía ser, beso la zona de su corazón y mantuvo los labios durante un rato, transmitiéndole el calor de su aliento.

Se levantó hasta subir hasta su oreja, y le cantó al oído el estribillo de la canción, la morena no pudo evitar emocionarse, y se abalanzo sobre sus labios.

La rubia fue bajando las manos hasta llegar a sus braguitas, acarició su centro encima provocando un leve salto en la morena, delicadamente poso la rodilla, en el centro de la morena, al notar que esta instintivamente abría las piernas, subió la pierna lentamente contra las braguitas, frotándola haciendo gemir en sus labios.

-**Relájate, mi pequeña y disfruta- **sonrió sincera la rubia** -¿de acuerdo mi amor?- **la morena expulso todo el aire, tratando de relajarse y le asintió con una sonrisa.

La rubia, la volvió a besar con pasión, poco a poco fue bajando pasando por su pecho, los beso, lamio sus pezones, los acarició con la boca, siguió bajando no tenía prisa, quería recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo con su boca y su lengua, y en cada sensación que recibía en su cuerpo la morena emitía un leve gemido.

Hasta que llego al inició de las braguitas, beso su centro por encima de estas y pudo notar lo húmeda que ya se encontraba la morena.

Elevo la mirada para encontrándose con los ojos de Rachel, pidiéndole permiso, esta le sonrió y asintió, tenía tal excitación, que con que le tocara una vez más ahí, temía no poder aguantar y acabar ahí mismo, la rubia al recibir una respuesta afirmativa, se volvió a elevar y besarle los labios, para acabar de tranquilizarla.

Durante unos segundos se quedaron perdiéndose en la mirada de cada una –**te quiero mi pequeña diva**- le sonrió la rubia, y volvió a bajar delicadamente aunque esta vez un poco más rápido que la anterior.

Al llegar de nuevo al extremo de las braguitas, la bajo delicadamente sacándoselas por completo, y la observo durante unos instantes, Rachel se encontraba totalmente desnuda expuesta para ella, salvo los tacones negros.

No es que fuera una fetiche pero le resultaba demasiado sexy, verla así tumbada sobre su cama, toda despeinada, con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

No quiso tardar mucho tiempo, para evitar que Rachel se pusiera nerviosa, asique con delicadeza, separo sus piernas, y fue subiendo besando uno de sus muslos, mientras el otro lo acariciaba con las manos, hasta llegar casi a tocarle el centro y luego cambia de pierna podía notar como el cuerpo de Rachel se estremecía, y se tensaba, ante su contacto.

En ese momento, se escuchaba la canción de Total Eclipse of the Heart de Bonnie Tyler.

Y sin hacerle más esperar, le beso y recorrió cada zona con su lengua, de vez en cuando metía y sacaba su lengua, haciendo gemir a la morena, mientras succionaba el clítoris de la morena, le introdujo tres dedos de golpe haciéndola gemir con fuerza.

Empezó un movimiento lento, poco después incremento el movimiento, y mientras seguía jugando con su lengua, notaba como las paredes interiores se le contraían, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

Sin dejar de mover los dedos y tratando de aumentar la velocidad, subió hasta encontrarse cara a cara con la morena que esta se encontraba con los ojos cerrados.

-**Mírame pequeña**- le sonrió Quinn, en ese instante Rachel abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos color avellanas de Quinn.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue Rachel gritando con fuerza el nombre de Quinn, y mientras los dedos de Quinn, era aprisionado con fuerza dentro de ella, para luego notar como un líquido era expulsado mojándolos.

Rachel aún seguía temblando, cuando Quinn la beso con fuerza, ante la respiración entrecortada de Rachel, que se encontraba con una enorme sonrisa.

-**Oh Dios, mi vida, ¿dónde has aprendido a hacer eso?- **aún seguía temblando, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-¿**Te ha gustado?**- preguntó con falsa inocencia, tratando de ocultar una enorme sonrisa.

-¿**Estás de broma? jamás había sentido… esto- **no encontró la palabra adecuada para describir la sensación que acaba de experimentar **-Oh Dios, como te quiero**- dijo entre risas y lágrimas besándola, aun podía notar como su cuerpo temblaba.

-**¿Por qué lloras boba?**- le beso los parpados, que ahora los tenía cerrados para acabar de recuperarse –**Yo también te quiero mi pequeña**-

-**Porque eres perfecta, porque te quiero, y porque acabas de hacerme el amor y ha sido perfecto…**- no pudo acabar su balbuceo, ya que Quinn la cayó con un beso lleno de sentimiento.

Después de unos minutos tuvieron que separar los labios, por necesidad de coger aire, se observaban como dos tontas enamoradas, escuchando de fondo Angels de Robbie Williams.

-**Peque abre las piernas, que estoy muy a gustito aquí dentro pero necesito sacar la mano de ahí abajo, y no quiero hacerte daño**- la morena hizo un pequeño puchero, y abrió las piernas.

La rubia bajo hasta abajo, y saco la mano tratando de no hacerle daño, provocando un gemido en Rachel, la rubia creyó que le había hecho daño, por lo que le beso, haciendo que Rachel se estremeciera, entonces se dio cuenta que Rachel, aún tenía la zona sensible.

Subió hasta besarle los labios –**Te quiero Quinn**- dijo abrazándola, dejando ser arropada por Quinn.

**N.A. Os regalo otro capítulo, para disculparme por mi ausencia **

**Dejad un review que siempre son bienvenidos.**

**Besitos.**


	19. Mi primera vez con una mujer II

En un movimiento rápido, Rachel se puso encima de Quinn con una sonrisa pícara le beso a los labios –**llego mi momento de devolverte el favor**-

La rubia, estaba nerviosa no sabía si sería capaz, la verdad que no quería que no tara su sonrisa fingida, por lo que le beso con intensidad.

Cogió aire y lo expulso despacio, buscando tranquilizarse, mientras Rachel le besaba el cuello y le acaba de quitar la camisa, la rubia cerro los ojos, quería concentrarse, y la verdad que Rachel lo hacía muy bien y de vez se dejaba llevar pero su cabeza, no paraba de trabajar.

Con mucha delicadeza le quito el sujetador, y la observo durante unos segundos, la rubia estaba con los ojos cerrados y Rachel podía notar como temblaba el cuerpo de Quinn, bajo su cuerpo.

No quería forzarla a nada que no quisiera, le acarició los pechos y jugueteos con ellos, sin dejar de besarle el cuello, hasta subir a la oreja, susurrándole cuanto la quería, así escucharía su voz y no se olvidara que era ella, la que tenía encima, la verdad que estaba funcionando poco a poco se iba relajando y dejándose llevar.

Bajo su boca hasta sus pechos, mientras sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo, con delicadeza empezó a quitarle la falda y pudo notar como el cuerpo de Quinn se tensaba, mientras se deshacía de ella, subió hasta su oído.

-**Mi vida eres perfecta, abre los ojos**- la rubia le obedeció y los abrió algo avergonzada. –**Quiero que veas todo lo que voy hacer, de acuerdo, y si hay algo que no quieres que te hago o quieres parar solo dímelo, ¿vale?**- la rubia asintió con timidez –**No quiero que tengas que hacer algo que no quieres o deseas**- y sin más la volvió a besar con pasión.

Fue al igual que Quinn hizo con ella, recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo con su boca y lengua, escuchando de fondo la canción Can You Feel The Love Tonight de Elton Jonh y los gemidos de la rubia.

Cuando se disponía a quitarle el tanga, la ex-capitana la freno, la morena la miro con preocupación, se acercó a ella y la beso -**¿Quieres quitártelo tú mejor?**- le acarició el cabello, sin dejar de besarla.

La rubia asintió incorporándose y se quitó las bragas delicadamente, excitando por completo a Rachel, que está un pudo evitar no morderse el labio inferior.

La rubia, le agarro de la barbilla, y la atrajo hacia ella besándola, liberando el labio de Rachel de sus dientes y atrapándolo con los suyos.

Mientras se besaban, la pequeña diva, volvió a posicionarse encima de ella. –**Abre las piernas mi amor**- le susurro con la voz ronca.

La rubia lo hizo con algo de miedo, y su cuerpo no pudo evitar temblar al notar como Rachel recorría sus muslos con la boca, instintivamente cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de concentrarse en Rachel.

Esta al ver los moratones que tenía la rubia, aunque ya estaban casi curados, se notaba marcas de los dedos de Steve, Lea se asustó y se los beso delicadamente.

En ese instante no pudo evitar cuestionarse que mierda le había llegado a hacer el cabrón de su profesor, no quería romper el momento tratando de resolver sus dudas, pero al ver las marcas, supo que lo tenía que hacer muy lento y delicado.

Tan dulce que la rubia lo disfrutara tanto como lo había hecho ella hace un rato.

Con la mano derecha fue subiendo por el muslo hasta llegar al centro, a llegar al tocarlo lo acarició y lo beso suavemente.

Quinn abrió los ojos al sentirlo y al mirar abajo volvió a ver a Steve con su estúpida sonrisa, las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas, y su cuerpo se contrajo, al introducirle un dedo, Rachel pudo notarlo, y le acariciaba tratando de tranquilizarla pero Quinn parecía estar muy lejos de allí y las lágrimas no paraban de caer, asustando a Rachel.

La Rubia se sentía acorralada Steve se estaba echando sobre ella, pudo notar como la penetraba con fuerza dañándole algo allí abajo –**Vas a saber lo que es ser follada por un hombre, y no por la estúpida de tu novia, siempre serás mía nena, nunca lo olvides, me importa una mierda con quien estés o a quien quieras, siempre serás mía**- Quinn trataba de quitárselo de encima pero no podía, este se movía haciéndole daño no solo físicamente, si no también psicológicamente.

Estaba entrando en pánico lo único que podía hacer era quedarse quieta para que no le hiciera daño y rezar para que Rachel, le quisiera lo suficiente como para perdonarla, por estar haciéndole esto.

Entre lágrimas susurro varias veces cuanto quería a Rachel –**yo también te amo, mi vida**- le susurro Rachel al oído, haciendo volver a la realidad a Quinn, que se encontraba entre sus brazos paralizados, temblando y llorando.

Al verla a su lado la abrazó con fuerza, pidiendo perdón por algo que realmente no había sucedido todo estaba en su cabeza. –**Lo siento mi amor, lo siento tanto, yo no quería de verdad, por favor no me dejes**- lloraba desconsolada, sobre el pecho de la morena.

-**Mi vida, no tienes que pedirme perdón por nada, solo necesito saber lo que paso, de acuerdo**- una vez la rubia se tranquilizó, todo lo que sucedió.

La diva se tranquilizó un poco al saber que no llego a cumplir la misión que tenía ya que su rubia supo defenderse pero tenía ganas de matarlo. Después de consolarla.

-**Mi vida, ni se te ocurra volver a pedirme perdón por algo que tú no tienes ¿de acuerdo? Toda la culpa es de ese maldito cabrón**- le decía acariciándole la cabeza con una mano y con la otra la espalda. Ya que se encontrada durmiendo contra su pecho desnudo.

-**Te he dicho todo lo que quiero**- le beso la rubia.

-**Muchas veces, pero nunca me canso de oírlo**- bromeo la pequeña diva.

-**te amo**- le susurro entre besos la rubia.

-**yo también te amo, y quiero demostrártelo si tu quieres**- la beso dándole la vuelta y volviendo a quedar encima de ella al notar como la rubia asintió despacito.

Mientras le acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo –**Mi amor quiero que me mires y que sepas que en esta habitación estamos solas tu y yo, ante la atenta mirada de las estrellas, y solo la noche es testigo de nuestro más, pero nadie más**- la rubia le sonrió asintiendo algo más tranquila –**ahora bésame y solo disfruta**- y sin más la rubia se lanzó sobre sus labios.

La morena fue bajando acariciando cada parte del cuerpo de la rubia con su mano, le acaricio delicadamente el centro, sin apartar los ojos, ambas se miraban a los ojos, con algún que otro beso.

Mientras le decía todo lo que la quiera y lo perfecta que era la morena a la rubia escuchando de fondo la canción de Adore You de Miley Cyrus, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, fue introduciendo lentamente sus dedos dentro de la ex-capitana, notando como se estremecía la rubia.

Esta al notar el contacto cerro los ojos, con un gemido –**Mi amor abre los ojos, mírame por favor, te quiero no lo olvides**- le beso, al notar que volvía abrir los ojos y sonreía al ver que era Rachel quien la tocaba.

Fue moviéndose lentamente al compás de la música, entre besos y miradas llenas de amor.

Al notar como la rubia empezaba a entrecortársele la respiración, y sus paredes interiores se contraían, soltando ya algún que otro gemido.

La diva aumento el ritmo y se ayudó del pulgar que frotaba el clítoris, hasta que el clímax llego a su pareja, escuchándola gritar su nombre, mientras el cuerpo de la rubia se relajaba bajo ella y sus dedos cubrirse de su sustancia.

Los saco despacito mientras la rubia la miraba con una enorme sonrisa tratando de recuperar la respiración, llevo sus dedos a sus bocas y los chupo, volviendo a excitar a su novia, esta inmediatamente la beso con pasión,

Y después de un par de mimos y un par de te amos. Acabaron quedándose dormidas abrazadas la una a la otra.

**N.A. Bueno esta es la segunda parte del capítulo anterior, ambas son escenas de sexo, he tratada de hacerlo mejor posible ya que es la primera vez que escribo una escena de estas, y aunque he buscado un poco de drama y que se notara que hicieran el amor y ni simplemente sexo, no sé qué tal… espero comentarios a ver que os aparecido.**

**P.D. No soy lesbiana, asique si hay algo que he descrito mal o no sé, lo siento y no busco ofender a nadie, y si algo está mal, decídmelo y lo corregiré.**

**Gracias y espero vuestros reviews, a ver que os parece.**

**Besitos. Sois puro amor.**


	20. Entre bromas y accidentes

Tras aquella noche la relación de Quinn y Rachel se había fortalecido, se lo acabaron contando a Judy que sorprendentemente se lo tomó de una manera positiva, al igual que los padres de Rachel, por lo que se podía decir que ya eran oficialmente novias.

Todo el mundo los sabía…, los amigos de Quinn, los de Rachel y los que tenía en común.

Los días iban pasando, incluso los meses, Rachel y Quinn habían pesado muchas veces en mudarse juntas, pero el piso de Quinn le venía perfecto para estar cerca de la universidad, pero estaba bastante lejos de la guardería de Beth, ya que su guardería estaba en Broadway.

Por lo que los últimos meses Beth se acabó mudando al piso de la Rachel, la pequeña dormía en la habitación de Kurt, Kurt se había ido a vivir con Blaine al piso de al lado.

Todos sus amigos, vivían en el mismo bloque de pisos, empezando a partir del tercer piso, estaba el piso de Rachel y Santana, al lado el de Kurt y Blaine, en el cuarto piso estaban viviendo Sam y Mercedes, y en el otro piso estaban Puck y Ashley, en el quinto piso viva Mike y Tina, y en frente Artie y Kitty, el sexto y último piso, había un piso vacío pero en el otro apartamento solía vivir Brody pero ya no, se estaba mudando así que mientras encontraba un piso nuevo vivía con Quinn y Kate, ya que eran novios.

Cuando llegó la fiesta de la universidad, todos se fueron a pasar los días al piso de Quinn y Kate, casi todos estaban desperdigados, por él campus.

Kate y Rachel fueron a dejar a Beth con Frannie, en ese momento Santana llegó con Brittany que la acaba de recoger en la estación por lo que decidieron acompañarlas ya que Britt, quería pasar tiempo con Beth y ver a Frannie que se encontraba embarazada de 5 meses, mientras Quinn se duchaba, y Brody como se acaba de despertar se encontraba desayunando.

-**Tía Frannie**- se lanzó la pequeña rubia en cuanto su tía abrió la puerta de su dúplex.

-**Como está mi sobrina favorita-** la cogió en brazos tratando de no perder el equilibrio. –**Pasad chicas**- dijo dejando pasar a Kate y Santana.

-**Beth que te tengo dicho, nada de lanzarte así a la tía, no ves que puedes hacer daño al bebe**- le regaño Rachel entrando detrás de las chicas.

**-Si mamá, lo siento tía- **agacho la cabeza, mientras se separaba un poco de su tía.

Frannie al ver que Beth se puso triste le iba a tranquilizar sabía que ella no quería dañar a su prima, le quería un montón y todavía no había nacido.

Pero en ese momento alguien algo más grande se le lanzó haciéndole perder el equilibrio por completo, gracias a que Santana se encontraba detrás de ella y pudo sujetarla de la espalada.**-FRANNIE**- se lanzó Brittany sobre ella, de la misma forma que Beth

-**Britt, ten cuidado**- le regaño Santana aun sujetando a Frannie.

-**No os preocupéis estoy bien**- dijo riendo, al ver lo intensas que eran las dos rubias y las abrazo para que quitaran la cara triste que tenía.

Después de estar un rato hablando volvieron a marcharse.

-**Adiós, chicas no hagáis nada que yo no haría – **Se despidió Frannie con Beth desde la puerta al ver marchar a las chicas.

Mientras en otra parte de Nueva York concretamente en el piso de Quinn y Kate, Quinn se encontraba duchándose ya que seguía algo pedo de la fiesta que habían tenido con los de su clase.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir en un movimiento torpe se resbaló y cacho dándose de bruces contra el plato de la ducha, se encontraba tendida en el suelo, se había hecho daño en el pie pero a pesar de eso estaba bien.

Podía haberse levantado sola, el problema fue cuando se dio cuenta que se había hecho una raja en el hombro por la que salía sangre descontroladamente, y en apenas unos segundos el agua cambió de color, cosa que hizo que empezara a marearse, como pudo pidió ayuda esperando que las chicas ya hubiesen llegado pero se encontró con Brody entrando por la puerta en boxers.

-¿**Quinn, estás bien? He oído un ruido**- dijo el chico abriendo la puerta al haberle dado permiso la rubia.

-**Si estoy bien, lo que pasa es que me he caído todavía sigo pedo de la fiesta de la noche, creo que me he hecho daño en el pie, pero hay mucha sangre y me estoy mareando**- dijo muy pausadamente.

-E**spera que te ayudo**- dijo el chico abriendo las cortinas –**Oh, dios Quinn lo siento, no sabía que estabas desnuda**- dijo al oír el grito de la chica y cerrar de nuevo las cortinas, no pudo evitar una sonrisilla, entregándole una toalla.

-**Claro, como que tú te duchas con ropa**-ironizó la chica – **Anda tapate los ojos**- dijo Quinn pero vio que no podía colocarse la toalla en la posición en la que se encontraba –**Espera tengo una idea, cierra los ojos y abre las cortinas y extiende los brazos**- dijo la rubia.

Trato de no reír al ver la cara del chico – **Y deja de poner esa cara de tonto**- la chica le coloco la toalla en las manos y puso sus manos en los ojos del chico mientras le situaba en frente de ella.

-**Muy bien ahora abrázame**- le dijo entre risas, y el chico lo hizo la abrazó y la elevó –**Ya puedes abrir los ojos**- le sonrió, la chica trato de ponerse de pie pero el pie le falló gracias a que el chico la cogió a tiempo, aunque acabo empapándose por completo.

La rubia entre risas al ver que el chico estaba todo empapado, Quinn se dio cuenta de que los Calvin Klein blancos que llevaban se le trasparentaban todo.

-**Recuérdame que felicite a Rachel**- bromeo el chico haciendo que se sonrojara, a la vez que estaba cogiéndola como una "princesita" para llevarla hasta el salón y verle el pie, una vez que apagó el grifo.

Quinn le agarro por el cuello para sujetarse mirándolo con una ceja elevada al ver el comentario del chico, estaban justo en frente de la puerta de la entrada en la que había un espejo enorme, cuando la chica le miro con una sonrisa, tratando de contener una carcajada –**Por cierto recuerda mente que felicite a Kate**- haciendo un gesto con las cejas hacia sus calzoncillos.

El chico al mirar al espejo y ver sus calzoncillos todos empapados y transparentes se sonrojo.

-¿**Quieres que te suelte?**- fingiendo falsa seriedad, la chica enseguida negó con la cabeza –**entonces no digas nada**- dijo sacándole la lengua.

La sentó en el sillón y le miró el pie –**Quinn, yo no entiendo mucho pero creo que como mínimo te has torcido el pie**- dijo tocándole el pie y ver como la chica hacia muecas de dolor.

-¿**Dónde tenéis el botiquín?**- le pregunto el chico al ver que el hombro no le dejaba de sangrar.

La chica se lo indicó y fue a por él, al ver que tardaba tanto Quinn pensó que se estaría poniendo algo de ropa, por lo que se tumbó en el sofá y cerró los ojos aún seguía mareada, no sabía si era por el alcohol ingerido la noche anterior o por la sangre.

Brody se lo curó como pudo realmente no servía como enfermero, le acaban de poner un par de gasas en el hombro y ya estaban cayéndosele, asique cuando la llevó a su habitación, fue dejando gotitas de sangre por todo el suelo.

Cuando la dejo encima de la cama -**Brody, abre el armario**-al abrirlo, le fue indicando que ropa coger –**No esos no me gustan, mejor coge la camiseta blanca de tirantes, no esa no la otra la que es ancha, si esa, es que así no me hace daño el roce**- le sonrió.

-**En el segundo cajón…**- pero no llegó a decir nada más ya que al abrirlo Brody soltó un gritito.

-**Deja de poner esa cara de pervertido y hagamos esto rápido no quieras que Rachel te mate, coge el conjunto Blanco**- dijo señalándoselo.

-¿**Este?**- sonrió pícaro –**Mmmm, pero si esto es muy pequeño, quieres provocar al médico, o si doctor buenorro, o prefieres a las enfermeras, oh yeah baby**- bromeaba Brody jugando con el tanga mientras se sobreponía el sujetador de Quinn, al principio la chica trato de estar seria pero al verle los gestos, no pudo evitar empezar a reírse.

Entre bromas oyeron como la puerta principal se abría por la que entraban las cuatro chicas que acaban de llegar.

Y Brody que hoy se había levantado bromista, y ver que la rubia estaba bien se le ocurrió una broma. –**Quinn, tengo una idea, pero necesito tu ayuda**- dijo sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa traviesa, Quinn al contarle lo que había planeado le pareció divertido.

-**A veces no sé quién es más dramático si tu o Rachel, madre mía que imaginación**- dijo entre risas al oír a las chicas, ya asustadas al ver su sangre –**Pero si se enfadan tu eres el responsable que yo estoy lesionada**- dijo poniendo cara triste –**vamos**- y el chico cogió una de las vendas manchas de sangre se manchó las manos y las restregó por la puerta de Quinn, mientras las chicas estaban en la entrada.

Kate se quedó quieta mirando toda la sangre que había por el pasillo, Santana al verlo cogió un paraguas por si tenía que pegar a alguien, haciendo que Brittany se pegara a su espalda y Rachel las más dramática de todas, se montó su propia película.

-**Oh dios mío pero que ha pasado**- chilló Rachel -**Quinn**- grito pero no obtuvo respuesta.

**-¿Brody?- **grito Kate.

En ese momento escucharon un portazo –**El sonido viene de la habitación de Quinn**- susurro Kate hacia Santana ellas dos iban delante y Rachel y Brittany iban detrás.

-**Dios mío seguro que alguien ha entrado a robar y Brody se habrá hecho el valiente delante de Quinn y lo han matado y Quinn habrá tratado de escapar pero la ha cogido y los ha matado a los dos…**- Rachel asustada empezó una verborrea.

Santana se giró y le soltó una bofetada haciéndola callar. Se quedaron en silenció durante unos segundos mirándose las unas a las otras, hasta que oyeron la voz de Quinn.

-**No… por favor… no… de verdad… no lo volveré a hacer me portaré bien**- se le oía gritar.

Iban a empezar a andar cuando oyeron la voz de un hombre el cual desconocían.

-**Quieres que te haga… Lo mismo que le he hecho al estúpido de tu novio… Asique dímelo ahora mismo… **- grita un desconocido con una voz muy ronca.

-**Quinn… no… no le digas nada… si se lo dices… nos matará… nadie lo sabe salvo nosotros dos… piensa en Beth y en Rachel, en las chicas… por favor no se lo digas… ahhhhh**- gritaba Brody

-**NOOOO… por favor le estás haciendo daño… suéltale… por favor**- suplicaba Quinn.

Las chicas estaban asustadas y no sabía de qué iba la cosa que se suponía que sabían ellos dos para que alguien les quisiera hacer daño.

Lo que ellas no sabían es que dentro de la habitación Quinn, la rubia estaba acabando de vestirse, mientras Brody se encontraba de espaldas jugando con una aplicación que se acaba de descargar para poner voces más graves y agudas al igual que hacía sonidos de todo tipo.

-**Kate, sabes de que están hablando**- le pregunto asustada Rachel, al borde de las lágrimas, no estaban cerca de la habitación pero la estructura del piso les permitía ver la puerta de Quinn y pudieron ver la sangre.

-**No se… ¿qué hacemos llamamos a la policía?**- la chica estaba asustada.

-**Santy, tengo miedo**- dijo abrazando a su novia.

-**No vamos a esperar a ver si nos enteramos de algo- **dijo Santana tratando de tranquilizarlas** –pero ahora silencio**- abrazando a Brittany.

-**NOO! Quinn no lo hagas… piensa en Rachel… Quinn por favor, piensa en tu hija **– suplicaba Brody.

-**Que te calles- **grito una mujer a la que desconocían. Ya estaba los dos sentados en la cama. La rubia trataba de no reír, ya que Brody había puesto en modo mujer y le salía una voz tan femenina que para nada le pegaba al chico.

-¿**Quién es?**- susurro Rachel de la mano a Kate, recibiendo la negación de la chica.

-**Quinn cariño, tienes que hacerlo, si no lo haces mi compañero matara al novio de tu amiga, y no solo iremos a todos tus amigos, a tu hija, incluso a tu hermana, y empezaremos por Rachel, quieres que le hagamos daño a Rachel**- el chico improvisaba sobre la marcha.

-**Oh dios mío, pero que tiene que hacer Quinn, que tiene que decir**- susurraba Rachel ya nerviosa, se estaba imaginando una masacre la cual esa pareja les mataban a todos , a sus amigos, su familia, su hija, su novia… lagrimas salían incontroladamente.

-**SHHH**- le mando callar Santana.

-**Muy bien tú lo has querido**- volvió a decir la voz del hombre desconocido. Brody cogió el sonido de la pistola y se hoyo un disparo.

-**NOOOOOO!, Dios mío lo has matado, Brody no por favor mírame, BRODY! Por favor mírame**- gritaba la chica con la voz entrecortada pero no por llorar si no por no poder aguantarse la risa.

-**Quinn**- tos –**Dile a Kate que la quiero**- tos

-**No Brody aguanta, necesita ir a un hospital, por favor, llamad a un ambulancia hare lo que queráis**- suplicaba la ex-capitana.

Mientras las chicas ya estaban llorando, Santana las cuatro lágrimas que le cayeron se las quitó rápidamente.

-**De acuerdo llamaremos a la ambulancia pero ahora hazlo, vamos**- volvió a decir el hombre desconocido.

En ese momento todo el piso se quedó en silenció, Kate fue a la cocina ante la atenta mirada de las chicas, y volvió hasta ellas con un par de cuchillo, mientras se quitaba las lágrimas, no iba a permitir que si esos salvajes salían, les hiciesen daño a ellas y si se podía vengar del que había disparado a Brody mejor.

-**Quinn**- tos –**Quinn**- tos –**Mírame**- tos –**No lo hagas, por favor**- tos –**Piensa en Rachel, en tu hija, en Kate, en Santana, en Britt, en Puck, piensa en tu hermana, en tu sobrino,… piensa en todos ellos, por favor no lo hagas**- tos –**Yo puedo aguantar, estoy bien**- decía Brody con la voz entrecortada.

-**No puedo Brody, Kate jamás me perdonaría que te hubiese pasado nada, al igual que Rachel, ellas te adoran, incluso Santana…**- se volvió a oír un silencio.

-**Y qué piensas que a mi si me lo perdonarían que salieses de su vida… No me jodas Quinn, yo nunca lloro si no me lo piden a la hora de actuar y mírame estoy llorando por ti… imagínate lo que llorara Rachel, Kate, Santana, Brittany…. Tu hija todos… piensa en ellas joder no lo hagas que le jodan a estos capullos**- decía nervioso y gritando, desde fuera parecía que estaba llorando

-**Hazlo YA**- dijo la voz del hombre desconocido.

El piso quedo en silencio solo durante unos segundos ya que poco después se oyó un grito de dolor de parte de la chica, esta vez sí era real, Brody se acaba de sentar encima de su pie sin querer.

-**Jodido Karma**- susurro Quinn, entre lágrimas.

-**Lo siento Quinn, estas bien**- dijo preocupado el chico al verla llorar.

-**No deberías llevarme al médico, además me está volviendo a sangrar el hombro y no quiero desangrarme**- dijo la chica aferrándose al cuello del chico que la cogía en brazos de nuevo, pasando la mano por debajo de sus rodillas y la otra bajo su espalda.

-**Espera, Brody, ¿vamos a salir así, sin más después de la película que le hemos montado?**- le pregunto curiosa.

-¿**Te duele mucho?**- la chica asintió –**Pues será mejor que te llevemos antes de que se ponga peor y prefiero que las chicas me maten por una broma de mal gusto que por haberte dejado coja**- sonrió el chico abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Las chicas al ver abrir la puerta se pusieron en guardia, Kate y Santana con un cuchillo delante y Brittany y Rachel detrás con un paraguas y una sartén.

Al ver que salía los dos, riéndose en su cara, entendieron que todo era una maldita broma, al principio se alegraron de verlos, pero luego se enfadaron y Brody se llevó cuatro bófetas, y más que otro insulto hacía Quinn.

-¿**Rachel cariño una sartén?, en serio puedo aceptar los cuchillos, incluso el paraguas de Brittany, pero UNA SARTEN**- reía la rubia negando en brazos de Brody.

-**Quee… estuve viendo enredados con Beth, y a ellos les iba muy bien, trato de justificarse**- viendo como todos reían –**Bueno como sea, ya Weston saca las manos de mi chica, no? la bromita pesada ya paro, bájala**- decía molesta Rachel, y Kate le apoyó, mientras todas se iban hacía el salón

-**No la verdad es que Quinn y yo nos vamos al hospital, ya que vuestra querida reina favorita ha tenido un accidente de verdad**- dijo saliendo rápido del apartamento con las cosas de Quinn, sabiendo que las chicas les iba a seguir.

-¿QUE?- dijeron las chicas a la vez, saliendo detrás de él.

Cuando llegó al coche, vieron como Brody ya había arrancado.

Le siguieron y le llamaron inmediatamente –**Nene, no tiene gracia, no te pongas ahora a jugar a que te perseguimos, ¿qué ha pasado? **– Le pregunto Kate molesta y a la vez preocupada.

Iba a contestar Quinn, ya que estaba en el manos libres pero Brody le freno. – **Nena, ya paro de juegos, Quinn, se cayó en la ducha, y pues se hizo daño en el pie y la sangre que había en su hombro digamos que no era tomate**- le contesto tranquilo esperando la reacción de Rachel, que no tardó en llegar.

-**¿Queeé? Ósea que mi novia se cae en la ducha y tú te pones a jugar mientras mi novia se está desangrando, no te das cuenta que se podía haber muerto y tú Quinn que estúpida eres**- siempre tan dramática, estaba furiosa con Brody y preocupada.

Después de eso se turnaban para insultarles Kate, Santana y Rachel. Hasta que Brittany las interrumpió. -**Chicas, han colgado**- y ambas se quedaron calladas todo el recorrido al hospital.

-**Sabes que te van a matar por haberles colgado y lo peor de todo que acabaré comiéndome yo el marrón**- bromeo Brody.

La chica sonrió, pero en un movimiento hizo una mueca de dolor.

-**¿Te duele mucho, verdad?**- se preocupó Brody –**La verdad que tienen razón y yo el primero he sido un estúpido, ahora se te ha enfriado el pie y te duele más**- le decía a la chica.

Pero Quinn la verdad que no le escuchaba, estaba viendo como la sangre le recorría por el hombro, y lo notaba, simplemente con el olor, la estaba haciendo marearse, había aguantado demasiado, en el piso pero ya era la gota que colmó el vaso y acabó desmayándose.

Quinn cayó contra la ventanilla, y Brody al darse cuenta que se desmayó, aceleró para llegar cuanto antes al hospital, mientras en el coche de las chicas, iban insultándoles a ambos por haberles colgado.

-**Creéis que Brody, habrá visto desnuda a Quinn**- pregunto Brittany inocentemente recibiendo la mirada de Kate y Rachel, mientras Santana que conducía la miraba por el espejo retrovisor. –**Como dijo que se cayó en la ducha, no se vosotras pero yo me ducho desnuda, a que si Santy**- dejo calladas a las chicas.

-**Eeee, pero que hace, otra vez está jugando o que le pasa a ese estúpido**- bufó Santana al ver que volvía a acelerar –**Kate, llámale al imbécil, porque va a provocar un accidente como siga haciendo eso**- le dijo la latina al ver como el chico hacia un adelantamiento peligroso.

-**Brody, para de hacer el tonto os vais a matar**- le dijo enfadada Rachel que iba de copiloto, cogiendo el móvil de Kate al ver que el chico respondía nervioso.

Pero no obtuvieron ninguna broma de su parte si no silencio, el chico iba concentrado en no matarse y llegar cuanto antes, las chicas ya lo habían perdido y eso que Santana llevaba la máxima velocidad permitida.

-**Brody no hagas el tonto**- dijo Kate mostrándose realmente enfadada por la actitud del chico.

-**No estoy haciendo el tonto, chicas Quinn, se ha desmayado y no responde, incluso le he hecho agua por encima y nada, asique no pretendo hacer el tonto lo único que quiero es llegar cuanto antes, la verdad que no puedo creer que pensáis que sería tan irresponsable de hacer maniobras peligrosas llevando alguien de copiloto, además…**- el chico se estaba justificando ya también molesto por la desconfianza de las chicas pero no acabo la frase se cortó la llamada.

-¿**Brody?**- cuestionaron Kate y Rachel a la vez.

-**Se ha cortado la llamada, espera lo vuelvo a llamar**- dijo Kate.

Pero nada Brody no lo cogía, las chicas se miraron preocupadas y Santana inmediatamente empezó a acelerar.


	21. No olvides ponerte el cinturón

-**Santana, no vayas tan rápido nos vas a matar**- gritaba asustada Rachel.

**-Me da igual la velocidad que vaya, no entiendes que si no lo cogen es que han tenido un maldito accidente- **gritaba de la impotencia que tenía.

En ese momento vieron pasar una ambulancia seguida de un par de coches de policía lo único que se podía indicar que efectivamente había un accidente en esa maldita carretera.

Todas se quedaron en shock, gracias a que Brittany estaba atenta de la carretera –**Santana cuidado**- grito la rubia de ojos azules.

Provocando que todas miraran hacia el frente y instintivamente Santana frenara de golpe, en frente de ellas había una larga fila de coches, se debía al atasco que había debido al accidente que más adelante se podía ver un camión atravesado, y unos cuantos coches volcados pero no podían ver si hay estaba el coche de Brody.

El coche se movía lentamente, dentro del coche se notaba la tensión y el pánico que tenían las chicas que los del accidente fueran Brody y Quinn, Santana aporreaba nerviosamente los dedos contra el volante, cosa que estaba sacando a Kate de quicio.

-**Por Dios quieres parar de una vez. Me estas poniendo más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy**- acabo gritándole de una vez.

Volviendo a reinar el silencio en el coche.

Un agente les iba dando paso a su fila, pero cada dos coches que pasaban volvían a hacerles parar. Cada vez estaban más cerca del sitio del accidente, pero su visualización no había variado mucho.

En una de las paradas quedaron enfrente de un agente de policía, por lo que Santana bajo la ventanilla y decidió preguntar.

-**Hola buenos días agente**- le saludo educadamente -**¿Qué ha ocurrido?**- dijo preocupada.

-**Buenos días, señoritas**- dijo acercándose a la ventanilla –**me temo que ha habido un accidente, pero no os preocupéis, todo está bajo control**- tratando de tranquilizar a las chicas.

-**Pero hay muertos o algún herido**- le contesto la latina, tratando de sacarle información.

-**La verdad que no debería deciros nada, pero a unas chicas tan guapas no se les puede negar nada ¿No?**- les sonrió coquetamente. Al principio las chicas le miraron raro, quien se pone a ligar en medio de un accidente, pero bueno se han visto cosas peores ¿no creéis?

Sin más las chicas le contestaron con una sonrisa algo falsa, pero al fin era una sonrisa.

-**Veréis el conductor del camión estaba borracho, por lo que se ha metido de lleno en el otro carril y justo en ese momento venía una pareja de jóvenes a demasiada velocidad, por lo que al producirse el choque, ha provocado este aparatoso accidente, pero ha sido más desastre material que social**- les sonrió el agente.

-**¿Entonces no hay ningún herido?**- dijo Rachel con una leve esperanza.

-**Por desgracia, la pareja de jóvenes no ha tenido la suerte del resto, la chica no llevaba el cinturón de seguridad y ha salido disparada por la ventanilla y el chico aunque si llevaba el cinturón de seguridad, su lado ha quedado destrozado y le ha aplastado por completo la columna, asique se los han llevado de urgencias al hospital a ver si pueden hacer algo, pero iban demasiado graves, asique si sobreviven a esta noche, demos gracias…**- les dijo el agente, lo siguiente en la cabeza se oía como un susurro oía a lo lejos como el agente les decía que tuviesen cuidado no sobrepasar la velocidad, de usar siempre el cinturón… Pero ella no podía pensar en otra cosa que en Quinn.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

**-Quinn quieres ponerte el cinturón- **le regañaba Rachel sentándose en el asiento copiloto y poniéndose el cinturón.

Pero lejos de hacerle caso arranco sin más –**sé que debería ponerme y más yo que ya sé lo que es sufrir un accidente, pero me agobia demasiado**- le guiño el ojo con una sonrisa.

-**Pues me da igual que te agobie, imagínate que tienes un accidente, el cinturón siempre te puede proteger algo**- le regañaba Rachel.

-**No te preocupes, pequeña, no te libras tan fácilmente de mí**- le sonrió y le beso rápidamente antes de volver a mirar a la carretera.

-**No estoy de broma, no sabes lo que me arrepentí que por mi culpa tuvieras ese maldito accidente**- le dijo triste mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-**Rachel, te lo dije en su día y te lo vuelvo a decir, no fue tu culpa, la fue mía por haber decido mirar el maldito móvil mientras conducía, asique no te eches la culpa**- le dijo seria, besándole la mano con la que le acariciaba.

-**Además mira el lado positiva si no hubiese tenido ese accidente posiblemente tu estarías casada y con muchos hijos y estarías gorda y serías una vieja frustrada con la vida, por no haber cumplido tus sueños- **bromeo haciendo muecas divertidas haciendo reír a la diva.

-**te quiero y sabes que aun así me querrías gorda**- rio la morena.

-**Claro que sí, pero tu sigue haciendo deporte, para tener esas impresionantes piernas**- rio la chica llevándose un golpe en el hombro de parte de Rachel.

-**Ey!**- se quejó la rubia.

-**Hay sube el volumen adoro está canción**- rio empezando a cantar la diva.

Rachel se metió de lleno cantando la canción que no se dio cuenta que Quinn había bajado por completo el volumen.

Cuando se suponía que había un solo de guitarra, se dio cuenta que la había bajado –**Ey! Te dije que subieras el volumen**- sonrió al ver como la rubia tenía una sonrisa de enamorada y le daba pequeñas miradas de reojo sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

-**Sabes desde el accidente, siempre tuve recuerdos horribles al entrar en un coche- **suspiro** -Recuerdo que al principio me daba pánico ir sola en el coche y le pedía a mi madre que se montara conmigo, a San o a Britt, pero un día San y yo nos llevamos un susto por mi inseguridad y decidí dejar de conducir. El primer año de universidad deje abandonado el coche, hasta que tuve la necesidad a volver a él, y todavía sigo teniéndole miedo**- decía la chica algo triste, mientras notaba como Rachel le acariciaba detrás del cuello escuchando cada palabra que decía.

-**Pero desde que montó contigo, el miedo se me esfuma, porque en esta estúpida caja de metal solo somos nosotras y tu adorable voz –**sonrió sin apartar la vista al frente, sin percatarse de que ya caía una lágrima por la mejilla de su pequeña diva

**-Esa voz, que desde el primer día me impresiono, esa voz que es capaz de que un auditorio se quede callado durante horas solamente para oírte entonar cada canción, esa voz que me enamora más y más cada vez que me cantas al oído, esa voz que me produce una enorme tranquilidad, porque lo único que deseo es volver a oírla a cada segundo y gracias a esa voz es la que me hace sentir que estoy en casa, esa maldita voz que a veces me saca de quicio cuando canta por sexta vez la misma canción de un música obligándome a aprendérmela**- la morena rio entre lágrimas.

Quinn no solía ser muy expresiva con sus sentimientos pero cuando lo hacía, lo hacía de verdad. La verdad que su voz era muy importante para ella, pero la rubia le estaba demostrando que también era importante para Quinn. Y eso le hacía enorgullecerse de su novia y quererla más de lo que ya lo hacía.

-**Pero sobretodo esa voz que cada día nos da nuestra felicidad, esa voz con la que pronuncias cada te quiero, porque daría mi vida, por hacer que todos los días de tu vida, tuvieras la felicidad que tienes cada vez que acabas de cantar una canción **– la rubia sonreía pensando en la cara de felicidad que tenía Rachel cada vez que clavaba una canción.

La rubia se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras seguía conduciendo con una enorme sonrisa, y la diva la miraba totalmente enamorada, hasta que su voz la saco de sus pensamientos –**Te quiero**- le sonrió la morena al ver que Quinn, se sobresaltaba al oír la voz de Rachel y le veía las lágrimas.

Pero antes de que dijera nada la rubia, comenzó a cantarle.

_**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**_

-**Rachel**- le meneo un poco la rubia sacándola de sus pensamientos, la chica se sobresaltó al ver que el coche estaba parado y se encontraban ellas dos solas, limpiándose las lágrimas que ya caían por sus mejillas.

-**Rachel, hemos llegado, te has quedado perdida en tus pensamientos**- le dijo triste Brittany.

-¿**Y Kate y San?**- le dijo volviendo a la realidad.

-**Han entrado al hospital a buscar información para confirmar si son los del accidente, o si han llegado, Kate le ha vuelto a intentar llamar pero nada, le daba apagado**- la tristeza se veía reflejada en su voz y en su cara.

-**Britt, son ellos, tengo un mal presentimiento**- dijo abrazando a su amiga.

-**No estamos seguras Rachel, hay que pensar en positivo**- trataba de animar a la castaña.

No dijeron más salieron del coche y entraron rápidamente para encontrarse con las chicas.

Kate y Santana se encontraban discutiendo con una enfermera porque no les querían contar nada, después de mucho insistir les confirmaron que estaban atendiendo una paciente con el nombre de Quinn Fabray.

Al oír el nombre el nombre de Quinn, Rachel lo veía todo a cámara lenta y sin sonido, se dejaba guiar por Kate, que estaba nerviosa y conteniendo las lágrimas.

Pero noto como le soltaba la mano y salió corriendo gritando el nombre de Brody, con la voz entrecortada.

Ella seguía a la enfermera y pudo darse cuenta que iba sola, no había rastro de sus amigas. Cuando llegaron hasta una puerta blanca, la enfermera la abrió dejándolo acceder a una habitación blanca, en la que había una cama en medio, había más cosas pero ella no vio más allá de la cama en la que se encontraba su rubia.

-**Quinn**- dijo con la voz temblorosa corriendo hacia ella, volviendo a llorar.


	22. Tía Anne

**-Rachel, tranquila ¿Qué ha pasado porque lloras?-** decía la rubia dejándose abrazar por la morena.

**-Oh dios mío, Quinn creía que habíais tenido un accidente-** decía llorando desconsoladamente, las lágrimas luchaban por salir, mientras reía a la vez.

**-Mi vida estoy bien, solo tuve un desmayo tonto por la sangre… pero estoy bien Brody me cuido**- le sonrió obligándola a que la mirase, que se encontraba bien.

Dejo que llorara hasta que los nervios acumulados y el miedo a haberla perdido desparecieran.

Una vez más tranquila, le contó todo lo que vivieron y después de asegurarse que su novia no tenía ningún rasguño del coche, la beso.

En ese instante, entro la doctora –**Hola, soy la doctora Williams, pero me puedes llamar Anne**- saludo sonriente a la castaña, mientras se acercaba a la camilla, para hablar con Quinn.

La doctora Anne, era una mujer alta guapa y rubia, bastante parecida a Quinn, salgo que con un par de años más y con gafas.

-**Buenas, Quinn ya te tenemos los resultados de las pruebas que te hemos hecho**- dijo seriamente ante la atenta mirada de Rachel que las miraba extrañas por la familiaridad y confianza que se tenían –**Pero antes te tengo que hacer una pregunta, es algo rutinario asique no te asustes ¿Podrías estar embarazada?**- en ese instante Rachel abrió los ojos como platos y lo primero que hizo fue pensar en Steve.

-**Emm, creo que no, vamos no estoy segura- **la miraba con duda.

-**¿Cómo que no estás segura? Quinn ¿Cuándo fue la última vez, que mantuviste relaciones sexuales?**- le pregunto seria mente.

-**Ay no lo sé tía Anne, anoche creo**- la rubia ya dudaba.

La morena se sorprendió al escuchar tía Anne, al parecer ya sabía porque le resultaba tan familiar, era la hermana de su madre, la verdad que era bastante parecidas.

-**Quinn, como que no sabes, ¿te estás cuidando?**- ya estaba asustada por que su sobrina pequeña fuera una irresponsable en relación a su vida sexual.

-**Sí, tía no te preocupes, estoy bien vale, no creo que este embarazada, ya no me apetece hablar de mi vida sexual contigo**- estaba molesta esta conversación. Se había caído en la ducha, como es que había acabado hablando de sexo con su tía. –**Y si no te lo crees, pregúntaselo a mi novia**- dijo señalando a Rachel con la cabeza.

La diva se puso inmediatamente roja, la verdad que esa mujer imponía bastante con su presencia y al notar como le observaban las tres mujeres que había, porque si no lo había mencionado antes había una enfermera joven acabando de vendar el pie de la rubia.

-**Emm… p…pues sí a noche fue la última vez**- dijo nerviosa la castaña. _¿Cómo que estaba hablando de sexo con la tía de Quinn? Que buen comienzo con la tía de su novia_, pensó la chica –**Pero… Yo no la he dejado embarazada**- asustada quiso aclarar recibiendo la mirada de las tres mujeres de nuevo.

Mientras la enfermera se reía y Quinn trataba de esconder su sonrisa, la doctora la miraba seria, en esos instantes Rachel se sintió muy chiquitita, más de lo que ya era_, madre mía lo que le imponía, jodidos Fabray y Williams_, pensó la chica.

-¿**Desentendiéndote de tus obligaciones señorita?**- le miraba seriamente, aunque por dentro sonreía con ternura, le estaba cayendo bien la chica.

-**Y…yo n..no ósea…. No es que me esté desentendiendo, lo que pase es que si está embarazada dependiendo de cuanto tiempo, solo significa que me ha podido poner los cuernos, pero yo a sus sobrina la quiero mucho y la podría perdonar, aunque yo creería a ese bebe se lo aseguro, simplemente por ser él bebe de Quinn, pero… **- la chica empezaba a balbucear a gran velocidad barbaridades, hasta que la Dra. Williams, la detuvo entre risas.

-**Tranquila cariño, era solo una broma, es imposible que le hallas dejado embarazada, además no tenéis porque preocuparos, como dije solo era una pregunta rutinaria, ya que al haberte desmayado, podría ser un síntoma, pero deberíais tener cuidado**- le quiso aclaras a la novia de su sobrina.

-**Y hablo en serio Quinn**- le regaño con el dedo.

-**Bueno cariño, yo me voy que tengo una operación, Alisa se encarga de curarte el hombro y listo**- le dijo besándole la cabeza. Si en efecto su tía era una importante ciruja, la cual al enterarse que su sobrina llego desmayada, quiso atenderla ella misma –**Un placer Rachel y cuida de mi sobrina favorita- **le guiño el ojo, dándole un apretón en el hombro.

Quinn le dio una última sonrisa a su tía y tras despedirse de ella, no pudo evitar reírse de Rachel –**Cariño, que tengas unos dedos mágicos, no significan que sean tan mágicos**- bromeo la rubia, haciéndola sonrojar en frente de la enfermera.

-**Quinn, puedes quitarte la camiseta, para poder curarte el hombro**- le dijo amablemente con una sonrisa.

-**Y no puedes curarlo con la camiseta es de tirantes y me da pereza tener que quitármela**- dijo cansada la rubia.

-**No te quejes y obedece mi amor**- le regaño la rubia, mientras la rubia hacia un puchero.

-**Espera que te ayudo yo**- dijo Alisa al ver que la rubia hizo una mueca de dolor al mover el hombro.

-**Ay duele!**- dijo la rubia al notar como le tocaba, pero se quedó callada al ver que lo hacía con cuidado y le sonrió con una mueca.

La chica le iba a poner puntos y cuando la rubia lo vio creyó morir. Gracias a que Rachel conocía suficientemente bien a su chica, como para saber el pánico que tenía a todo lo relacionado con los hospitales por lo que estuvo tratando de relajarla y sorprendentemente para la enfermera que ya la Dra. Williams le había mencionado como llegaba a comportarse Quinn en un hospital en el mejor de los casos, la rubia no dijo nada.

-**Muy bien Quinn, esto ya está listo, y como ha dicho la Dra. Williams, en un par de días vienes a que te quiten los puntos y a mirarte el esguince**- le dijo sin apartar la sonrisa de la cara, después de darle un par de indicaciones de cómo cuidarse con el pie y todo y decirle las pastillas que tenía que tomar para el dolor. Le trajo la silla de ruedas –**siéntese señorita, su carro ya ha llegado**- bromeo la doctora –**Lo dicho Quinn y a tener cuidado**- se despidió de las chicas, mientras Rachel tiraba de la silla de ruedas hasta llegar a la sala.

En la sala se encontraban sus tres amigas y Brody, al ver a la rubia, las chicas corrieron hacia ella y Santana se lanzó prácticamente sobre ella, dándole en el hombro sin querer.

Quinn reía por la intensidad de sus tres amigas, sí que lo tenían que haber pasado mal, mientras Rachel se acercaba a Brody, que todavía no lo había visto.

-**Hola preciosa**- dijo con una sonrisa a la vez que hacia una mueca, esperando una bofetada de Rachel, pero nada solo noto como la castaña le abrazaba fuerte –**lo siento, de verdad, no quería asustaros, es solo que yo también me asuste al ver que tu estúpida rubia, no reaccionaba y me quede sin batería**- le dijo con sinceridad.

La castaña derramo un par de lágrimas y le sonrió –**Gracias por cuidar de mi chica, pero como te vuelva a ver que pasas del límite de velocidad te mato, te queda claro, ni te imaginas el susto que nos habéis dado**- le regañaba la chica.

-**Ya, ya me lo han contado, pero no te preocupes para mi eres como una hermana y se lo que quieres a esa rubia, jamás la haría daño, sé que te acabaría matando**- le sonrió estrujándola entre sus brazos.

Sin más se fueron al aparcamiento, Kate y Brody se fueron en el coche del chico y las demás en el coche de Santana.

-**Quinn el cinturón**- dijo la castaña.

Pero la rubia como siempre la ignoro.

Las tres chicas, la miraban de mala manera.

-**Quinn, no pienso arrancar hasta que no te pongas el maldito cinturón, además como no te lo pongas te dejo en tierra y me importa una mierda, que el hobbit quiera matarme por haberte dejado aquí tirada**- le miró enfada la latina.

-**Ya, ya que humos madre mía**- dijo poniéndose el cinturón y mirando para los asientos de atrás viendo como Rachel y Britt sonreían y suspiraban tranquilas al igual que Santana que iba en el asiento de conductor.

-**La verdad que no quiero saber qué coño os ha pasado en ese viaje de camino al hospital…**- dijo mirando al frente y poniendo la música –**Y ahora arranca de una vez que tenemos FIESTA!**- dijo recordando la fiesta de la universidad

-**No tú, te vas a quedar en casa, tienes que hacer reposo, además te han dado un par de calmantes**- le dijo seria Rachel.

-**¿QUEEEEÉ, estas de broma no?**- se quejó la rubia


	23. Russel

Estaba acabando la semana universitaria y no podía moverse del dolor que le producía el esguince y su hombro, el día anterior Rachel le había llevado a que le quitaran los puntos y aprovecharon para comer las tres juntas.

Quinn se encontraba sola en su apartamento, discutiendo con Frannie por teléfono.

-**Hermanita ¿Quieres dejar de quejarte, te lo mereces, por no haberla defendido cuando la tía se metió ayer con Rachel?**- se burlaba su hermana mayor.

-**Es que era tan divertido ver como se sonrojaba por todo lo que le decía**- sonreía al recordar las escenas.

-**Ay!**- se quejó su hermana

-¿**Frannie estas bien?**- se preocupó

-**Si es solo que tu sobrino va a salir futbolista**- rio la rubia mayor acariciándose la tripa.

-**No lo que ocurre, es que mi sobrino no quiere que su mami se meta con su tía favorita**- rio Quinn. **-¿Cómo estás?- **le pregunto en relación al bebe.

-**Bien aunque cada vez pesan más los cinco casi seis meses- **sonrió acariciando su abultada tripa**- la verdad que quiero que acabe ya por una parte pero por otra tengo pánico**-

-**No te preocupes que me tienes a mí para lo que quieras**-

-**Gracias hermanita, por cierto dentro de una semana viene mamá**- le dijo tratando de mantener la calma. Pero solo escucho silencio desde el otro lado del auricular.

-**¿Quinn? Sabe lo de Beth y quiere conocerla**- le dijo alejándose del salón donde se encontraba Beth viendo los dibujos.

-**Está bien… cuando acabe la fiesta de la universidad y tenga mi piso habitable de nuevo, hablare con Beth**- no estaba muy convencida –**Pero no te prometo nada, no le voy a mentir a mi hija, no le voy a decir que me echo tal cual perro, pero no le engañare… asique si no quiere ver a su abuela, lo aceptare y no la pienso a obligar a nada y que no me entere yo que le comes la cabeza, en estos días que está contigo**- le recrimino la joven rubia.

-**Está bien tu hija. Tus normas**- en ese instante llamaron al timbre.

-**Llaman a la puerta, espera no cuelgues, seguro que es Rachel**- decía mientras se levantaba e iba hasta la puerta cojeando.

-**Vale ten cuidado**- dijo su hermanas entre risas al oír a su hermana gruñir.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta y la chica saltito a saltito acabó llegando, mientras abría la puerta y se volvía a dirigir hacía la habitación sin mirar quien estaba en ella, siguió hablando con su hermana.

-**Para que veas que novia tengo más mala, no solo me deja sola para irse de fiesta que encima me obliga a levantarme para que le habrá la maldita puerta**- decía con la voz entrecortada, apoyada en el mueble de la entrada, tratando de coger aire dispuesta a saltar de nuevo.

-**Hola Quinn**- dijo una voz muy conocida desde la puerta. Haciendo que la ex-capitana se estremeciera al oírle, soltando sin querer el teléfono al suelo.

Los siguientes segundos pasaron a cámara lenta para la rubia. Mientras su hermana le hablaba preocupada por los ruidos que había oído, la rubia rotaba lentamente obligando a su pie que se encontraba en el aire a posarlo en el suelo, para evitar caerse, haciendo una mueca de dolor, pero no fue consciente de ello hasta que vio como la persona que hace unos minutos estaba en fuera de su puerta, se introducía en el interior para sujetarla.

-**¿Estás bien?**- cuestiono preocupado. Pero la rubia no podía emitir ninguna palabra. En esos instantes estaba más ocupada organizando su cabeza.

Después de unos instantes en silencio ante la atenta mirada del sujeto, decidió hablar – ¿**Papá que haces aquí?**- le cuestiono dura.

Mientras al otro lado del teléfono Frannie, estaba preocupada, no sabía que había pasado, había oído la voz de un hombre el cual le resultaba familiar pero no llegó a identificarlo y luego un ruido raro antes de colgar.

Estaba nerviosa, asique tras varios intentos fallidos volviendo a llamar a su hermana, no lo pensó dos veces y cogió las cosas de Beth y fue a por ella.

Cuando llegó al apartamento de Quinn, había pasado casi dos horas, esas eran unas de las cosas que más odiaba de las grandes ciudades, tratar de coger el coche en hora punta. ODIOSO. Y no hablemos de buscar aparcamiento.

Cuando subía por el ascensor, iba maldiciéndose interiormente, si se suponía que había salido de casa rápidamente para llegar y poder salvar a su hermana de algún atacante, lo llevaba claro.

Cuando llegó a la puerta no oyó ruido, trato de tranquilizarse y llamó a la puerta.

Podía oír como alguien se acercaba a la puerta esa forma de andar era de un hombre, y estaba más que segura, que no era Quinn, conocía perfectamente a su hermana y preferiría ir saltito a saltito hasta la puerta que tener que coger las muletas.

Pero cuando le abrieron la puerta y se encontró frente a ella a su padre, se quedó sin respiración, lo único que logró hacer fue esconder a Beth tras su espalda.

No permitiría que su padre tocara a su sobrina.

-**¿Papá, que haces aquí?**- trato de usar su tono de abogada, pero le salió algo rota la voz.

-**Hola cariño, estás preciosa**- el hombre sonrió al ver el enorme bulto de su hija mayor.

Antes de que pudieran hablar más le dejo pasar, Beth se encontraba a las espaldas de su tía observando con atención al señor que se encontraba frente a ella, la verdad que le daba algo de miedo, era un señor alto y muy serio.

Pero al ver a su madre sentada en el sofá, corrió hasta ella para abrazarla, aunque apenas unas horas había estado hablando con ella por teléfono, llevaba una semana sin verla.

-**Mami**- se lanzó la pequeña en brazos, provocando una enorme sonrisa en Quinn que recibía gustosa el abrazo.

-**Hola bebe**- le abrazaba fuerte mirando de reojo a su hermana y su padre.

Ambos estaban en silenció mirándolas, Russel se mostraba serió sin mostrar ninguna expresión facial, mientras que Frannie sonreía mientras se acariciaba instintivamente su tripa donde iba su futuro hijo.

-**Mami ¿Quién es ese señor?**- trato de decirlo bajito, pero todavía no controlaba el volumen de las voces, y lo que la pequeña pensaba que era un susurro casi inaudible, resultaba ser el efecto contrario.

A Quinn al ver a su hija hacer este gesto le produjo que se le incrementara la enorme sonrisa que ya portaba.

En esos instantes le vino a la mente un par de días atrás, exactamente el día de su cumpleaños cuando su novia le hizo el mejor regalo que nadie podía haberle hecho.

**-FLASHBACK-**

La rubia se encontraba tendida en la cama bocabajo completamente desnuda con una sábana por encima que apenas cubría su trasero.

Cuando notó como alguien comenzaba a besarle por el cuello, hasta llegar al hombro derecho, cuando llegó al final de él, abrió los ojos perezosamente encontrándose con la enorme sonrisa de su novia.

Esta no lo pensó dos veces y le beso en los labios –**Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor**- le dijo la morena entregándole un sobre.

La rubia la miró extraña y se incorporó un poco para abrirlo, al verlo pudo ver que ya habían llegado los papeles de la custodia de Beth, haciéndola tutora legal de su hija que había pasado a llamarse Bethany Fabray Corcoran.

Al verlos no pudo evitar que las lágrimas le salieran, con una enorme sonrisa, volvió a besar los labios de la morena.

Se pegó tanto a la pequeña diva quedando encima de ella sin dejar de besarla –**me acabas de hacer la mujer más feliz de mundo**- dijo sin apenas despegar los labios de su novia –**y ahora yo voy a hacértelo a ti**- dijo con una sonrisa pícara, mientras comenzaba a dar besos por su cuello e iba bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su objetivo.

Con una enorme sonrisa la morena cerro los ojos, susurrando un te amo.

_**-FIN FLASHBACK-**_

-**Ese señor de ahí es mi papá, bebe**- le dijo la rubia acariciándole la cabecita.

-¿**Entonces es mi abuelito?**- Quinn no pudo evitar hacer un mueca mientras asentía.

La pequeña se levantó del sofá donde se encontraba con su madre y se acercó a Russel muy decidida –**Hola soy Bethany Fabray Corcoran, pero me puedes llamar Beth**- dijo muy segura de ella extendiéndole la mano al hombre.

Frannie y Quinn no pudieron evitar hacer una mueca que podría confundirse con una sonrisa, pero era totalmente por los nervios.

Russel al contrario sonrió de oreja a oreja –**Un placer señorita Fabray, yo me llamo Russel Fabray**- dijo extendiéndole la mano.

La pequeña con una sonrisa volvió a abrazar a su madre la verdad que su abuelo imponía demasiado.

-**No hay que negar que es toda una Fabray**- sonrió el padre al ver la actitud de la pequeña.

En ese momento la puerta sonó de nuevo Frannie fue hasta ella para abrirla encontrándose a Puck, el chico tenía unas horribles ojeras, se le notaba que llevaba toda la semana de fiesta, pero gracias a que era de noche y le pudieron pillar a tiempo antes de que empezaran a beber de nuevo, en el concierto al que habían asistido todos sus amigos incluida Rachel.

-**Pues ya estamos todos- **dijo Russel al ver que Noah entraba al salón dejando una leve caricia en la tripa de Frannie.

-¿**Papá que estás haciendo aquí?**- dijo Frannie nerviosa, ya no aguantaba más.

-**Hija ya he estado hablando con tu hermana y todo está aclarado, la verdad que tú te puedes quedar y ejercerás como abogada…- **comenzó a hablar su padre, intercalando la mirada entre ella y Noah, que ambos hacían lo mismo con él y Quinn, que se encontraba con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo.

-**Espera, espera**- Puck paró el discurso de Russel, estaba hablando demasiadas cosas técnicas y no sabía si le había entendido bien –**me estás diciendo que te vas a llevar a mi hija**- dijo levantándose para encararlo poniéndose delante de Beth y Quinn –**Ambos la estamos cuidando y ahora ambos ya tenemos la custodia compartida porque ambos somos mayores de edad, por si no lo recuerdas su hija hace unos día cumplió su mayoría de edad… Asique no eres nadie para venir aquí a quitarnos a nuestra hija**- sentenció Puck sin parpadear un poco.

Russel trataba de mantener la calma. Siempre había odiado a ese chico por haber corrompido a su perfecta hija pequeña, era tan pura y tan inocente hasta que conoció a ese maldito bastardo…

–**Por muy mayor de edad que seas sigues siendo un inmaduro, además como piensas cuidar a tu familia desde el ejército, porque dentro de poco os harán un llamamiento al cual tengo entendido que tú eres entre los que están con destino Irak **– se le encaró y no pudo evitar sonreír con superioridad al ver la cara de sorpresa de su hija.

–**Asique siéntate muchacho y tenme el respeto que me debes tener**- dijo volviendo a centrarse en el tema al que había venido a tratar.

Empezó a explicarle de nuevo el asunto por el que venía a llevarse a la pequeña, mientras Quinn se aguantaba las ganas de llorar, miraba aterrorizada cada palabra que salían de la boca de su padre, Frannie se encontraba analizando cada cosa tratando de hallar una solución legal, no iba a permitir que le volviesen a quitar a su hermana su hija.

Puck trataba de tranquilizarse para evitar levantarse y partirle la cara al abuelo de su hija.

Tras un par de horas, tratando de hallar una solución, más de diez llamadas perdidas por parte de Rachel a Quinn y otras llamadas de Ashley a Puck, estos se veían obligados a ver como su hija se marchaba con su hermana y su abuelo.

La pequeña al ver a su madre llorar, comenzó a llorar, pero le prometieron que Frannie, estaría con ella todo el rato y hablarían todos los días por teléfono. Frannie les prometió a los dos que ella no perdería de vista a su hija.


	24. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-**Quinn estás loca a donde piensas ir, te olvidas que tienes un maldito esguince**- le regañaba Puck al ver como la rubia ya cambiada se encontraba quitándose la venda para meter el pie en los tacones.

-**Me da igual, necesito salir de aquí y emborracharme y olvidarme de todo**- decía ya perdiendo la paciencia al ver que no le entraba el tacón por la inflamación, tras mucho insistir y con mucho dolor consiguió ponerse el tacón, cogió el bolso las muletas y se dirigía hacia la salida.

-**Espera, por favor**- dijo parándola y abrazándola fuerte. Quinn deseaba llorar, gritar, insultarlo pero no podía.

-**No quiero hablar de ello ahora Puck, por favor vámonos a tomarnos algo y luego menos desinhibidos si quieres lo hablamos**- la mirada de pena que le dio hizo que Puck no pudiese negarse.

-**Está bien**- dijo saliendo del apartamento de la rubia.

Cuando llegaron fueron a un lado del campus que era todo césped y Puck sacó un par de botellas que había cogido en la casa de la rubia y comenzaron a beber, olvidándose por completo de sus novias.

Después de un par de horas tanto Ashley y Rachel se encontraban con teléfono en mano sin ganas de beber, preocupadas por sus parejas.

-**Me voy a ir a casa Ash, si Puck te dijo que iba a ir a casa de Quinn ha debido pasar algo, no me coge el móvil y ya van más de veinte llamadas a los dos**- decía nerviosa Rachel.

-**Tienes razón estoy de acuerdo venga vamos**- dijo incorporándose para ir a despedirse de sus amigos que ya habían empezado a beber, cuando se acercaron para despedirse a Kate y Brody, un compañero de clase de las chicas se acercó.

-**Ey, Kate son tus amigos**- dijo el chico saludando a las dos chicas y a Brody que este estaba abrazado a su novia.

-**Si Kevin ¿dando una vuelta?**- le sonrió.

-**Pues si me he vuelto loco, buscando a mi novio**- dijo con una enorme sonrisa al ver como Brody des aflojaba el agarre –**Por cierto deberías controlar a la preciosa rubia**- dijo bromeando.

-¿**A Quinn?**- dijo extrañada –**Pero si esta en el piso que tiene un esguince**- le dijo mirando a Rachel y Ashley que estas le miraban asustadas.

-**Pues yo la he visto toda borracha con un chico moreno, bueno llevaba la cabeza rapada pero parecía una buena conquista**- rio el chico subiendo las cejas.

-**¿Dónde estaban?**- dijeron las chicas a la vez sobresaltando a Kate y a los dos chicos.

-**En la parte de atrás del campus donde está el césped**- dijo el chico señalándole.

-¿**Queréis que os acompañe?**- le preguntó Kate a sus amigas.

-**No Kate gracias no hace falta Rachel y yo vamos, creo que sabremos llegar**- despidiéndose de todos mientras echaba a correr para alcanzar a Rachel que ya había salido en aquella dirección.

Mientras en otra zona del campus.

-**No me puedo creer que nuestros padres no hallan hecho esto**- decía una borracha Quinn.

-**Lo se Quinn, pero en el fondo creo que tiene razón, ellos cuidaran de ella, mientras acabas tu carrera y yo termino de formarme, además podremos ir a visitarla cuando queramos, y hablaremos con ella todo los días**- trataba de tranquilizarla también podía notársele el alcohol aunque lo aguantaba más que la rubia.

Entre los dos se habían bebido casi tres botellas y sin exagerar.

-¿**No lo entiendes verdad? Mi padre acabará metiéndola en un maldito internado, super estricto, chafado a la antigua…**- dijo mientras lloraba, levantándose olvidándose por completo de su esguince y sus muletas, se había visto obligada a quitarse los tacones del dolor, por lo que estaba descalza cojeando.

-**Es que me lo esperaba de mi padre, pero de mi madre o de tu madre pero que mierda les pasa es nuestra hija, NUESTRA MALDITA HIJA, JODER- **la rubia gritaba necesitaba desahogar la rabia interior.

Noah se levantó y trato de abrazarla.

-**NO, NO ME TOQUES, estoy enfada y contigo también**- dijo señalando a Puck con él dedo.

-**Quinn por favor tranquilízate**- trataba de alejarse.

Ambos estaban voceando, en ese instante llegaron Kate y Rachel que se frenaron al ver la disputa.

-**NO, PORQUE MIERDA TE TUVISTE QUE ALISTAR EN EL EJERCITO, JODER NO PODÍAS PENSAR EN TU HIJA, O EN TU NOVIA, JODER…. INCLUSO EN MI, ERES UN MALDITO ESTUPIDO QUE POR TUS TONTERIAS TE VAN A MANDAR A LA MALDITA GUERRA, JODER NO PUEDO PERDERTE A TI TAMBIEN**- la rubia lloraba desconsoladamente.

Puck volvió a intentar abrazarla pero la rubia volvió a resistirse pero después de forcejear consiguió pegarla a su cuerpo.

-**Quinn, te quiero**- dijo Noah muy pegada a ella.

-**Yo también, te quiero**- le sonrió con lágrimas, muy cerca de los labios.

El chico no lo pensó dos veces y cortó las distancias ante la atenta mirada de sus novias.

Cuando dejaron de besarse ambos rieron –**Pero amo a Rachel**- dijo la rubia riendo a carcajadas.

-**Y yo amo a Ashley**- dijo volviendo a reír.

Se encontraban de espaldas a las chicas que se encontraban en un shock absoluto tras aquel beso.

-**¿Entonces es la definitiva?**- dijo la rubia separándose de él y cayendo al suelo, su pie no podía aguantar más.

-**Le voy a pedir que se case conmigo**- sonrió el chico sentándose a su lado y sacando un anillo que llevaba en el bolsillo.

-**Me alegro muchísimo estoy segura que te dirá que sí**- dijo la rubia apoyando su cabeza en su hombro- **Por cierto yo también**-con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-**¿Qué tú vas a pedir a Rachel, matrimonio?**- dijo alucinando.

-**Hoy no, ni mañana, pero sé que un día me casare con ese metro y medio que tanto adoro**- decía con una enorme sonrisa, pensando en su pequeña morena.

-**Me alegro que seas feliz, te lo mereces**- le miraba sonriente

-**Lo soy**- dijo sin perder su sonrisa –** ¿tienes algo preparado? A las chicas nos gusta que nos digan un discurso de los enamorados que estáis de nosotras**- rio Quinn y notó que empezaba a llover –**yo si fuera tú correría a buscar a tu novia y declararte ahora, no hay nada más romántico que una declaración y ese beso del sí quiero bajo la lluvia**-

El chico asintió entre risas ignorando por completo la lluvia y miró a los ojos a Quinn –** pero tengo miedo quiero que sea perfecto, yo la verdad que la quiero muchísimo, más que a nada en esta vida… -**suspiró llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-**Escúchame**- le exigió la rubia.

En ese momento Kate, Brody, Santana, Britt y se colocaron detrás de Rachel y Ashley que ambas lloraban y les entregaron un paraguas para protegerlas de la lluvia que caía con fuerza.

-**Lo que tienes que hacer es decirle la verdad, lo que sientes cuando la miras a los ojos o cuando sonríe, incluso los gestos que hace cuando se enfada… no se las cosas por las que cuando la miras sabes que es la mujer de tu vida… si es el amor de tu vida… díselo antes de que sea tarde**- le sonrió mientras pensaba en Rachel.

-**Sabes lo único que quiero es gritarle todo lo que la amo y que sea la mujer con la que me despierte cada mañana y… **– se levantó elevando el tono de voz.

-El concierto está allí, pregúntaselo a lo mejor te responde- rio incorporándose tambaleándose.

-**ASHLEY TE QUIERO**- gritaba riendo, mientras dejaba que Quinn se subiera a sus espaldas. –**pruébalo díselo a Rachel**-

-**RACHEL TE AMO Y ERES MI FUTURA MUJER**- grito la rubia encima de la espalda de Puck –**ME OYES ME HAS CAMBIADO MI VIDA ENTERA RACHEL ERES MI MALDITO METRO Y MEDIO DE FELICIDAD, ERES LO UNICO QUE NECESITO PARA VIVIR FELIZ EL RESTO DE MI VIDA, SOLAMENTE A TI Y TU VOZ, TU SONRISA, TUS MOMENTOS DE DIVA, TE NECESITO A TI- **reía entre cada grito. –**vamos Puck pregúntaselo que seguro que nos escuchan, la lluvia hace de eco**- rio bajándose de la espalda de Puck

No eran consciente de que estaban detrás de ellos, Rachel estaba completamente emocionada, al igual que Ashley ambas tenían una enorme sonrisa a pesar de las lágrimas pero todas de auténtica felicidad, mientras que sus amigos los mirabas con una enorme sonrisa.

Este se arrodilló mirando hacía el concierto y voceo -**ASHLEY TE AMO Y ERES EL JODIDO AMOR DE MI VIDA ¿QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGOOOOOO?**- gritó y ambos rieron y gritaron un te amo, se quedaron el silencio para recuperar el aliento.

-**Si quiero**- dijo Ashley emocionada mientras se acercaba a Puck con una enorme sonrisa emocionada bajo el paraguas.

Los padres adolescentes se quedaron en shock al darse la vuelta y encontrarse a sus amigos y sus respectivas novias.

-¿**Que has dicho?**- dijo Puck nervioso.

-**He dicho que si quiero**- se le acercó hasta él que aún seguía de rodillas.

-¿**Me harás el honor de ser mi esposa? **– dijo entregándole el anillo. La chica al ver como se lo ponía no insistió más y se lanzó a sus labios, entre te amos.

-**YUJUUUUUUUUU VIVAN LOS NOVIOOOOS!**- grito la rubia feliz cayendo al suelo, su pie llegó a su límite.

Mientras caía Rachel corrió hacia a ella tirando el paraguas, todos se quedaron en silenció hasta ver a la rubia riendo a carcajadas, todos rieron


	25. Esas son nuestras chicas

-**Madre mía Quinn esto está hinchadísimo- **miraba la castaña preocupada el pie de la rubia.

-**No me duele**- decía algo bebida aun, mientras tanto cogía de las manos a la castaña que acaba de salir de la ducha y la tiraba con ella a la cama.

-**Con todo el alcohol en sangre, milagro es que puedas tener los ojos abiertos, entiendo que todo lo que ha pasado con Beth y todo te haya superado, pero no vuelvas a mezclar alcohol mientras estás tomando medicamentos**- le regañaba la castaña mientras le abrazaba por la cintura, quedándose muy pegadas mirándose a los ojos.

-**¿Prométeme que no me dejaras nunca?**- le suplicaba los ojos sin apartar la vista de la castaña.

-**te lo prometo**- le dijo con una sonrisa besando sus labios.

-**Mi padre es un cabrón, estoy segura que fue su maldita idea…**- se quejaba la rubia acomodándose en el pecho de la castaña.

-**Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo de que vuestros padres se hayan llevado a Beth pero le van a dar una buena educación en ese colegio y aunque sea un internado te permitirán las visitas en los fines de semanas, además en vacaciones estará con nosotros y puedes hablar con ella. Por muy poco que me guste la idea de que se lleven a Beth tus padres lo hacen para que no abandones tus estudios**- trataba de calmar el llanto que había comenzado de nuevo en la rubia.

**-Ellos mejor que nadie saben lo difícil que es cuidar a una hija y más estudiando y tú te estas sacando dos carreras a la vez, este año acabas la carrera de arte dramático y el que viene acabaras el de administración de empresas, además aprovecha para una vez que tus padres se interesan en tu hija**– le sonrió besándole los labios de nuevo.

-**Si mi padre se interesa por mi hija, es porque al final decidí estudiar la misma carrera que él y poder seguir con el negocio de la familia**- decía triste la rubia.

-**Sabes que te quiero verdad**- le abraza volviendo a besarla.

-**Bese a Puck**- le mira a los ojos de nuevo.

-**lo sé, pero gracias por decírmelo**- le sonríe acariciándole la mejilla.

-**No quiero que se vaya a la maldita guerra y que vengan a decirme que el padre de mi hija a muerto**- volvía a esconderse en el cuello de la castaña.

-**Yo tampoco quiero que se vaya, es nuestro amigo y lo quiero, pero es algo que ha decido él**- suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse a sí misma –**Puck es fuerte y nada ni nadie podrá con él**- sonreía tratado de animarla.

Pasaron un rato en silenció hasta que Rachel escucho la respiración pausada de la rubia -**¿Quinn?**- pero nada había caído dormida.

Rachel se movió para tener una postura más cómoda y aun así seguir abrazada a su rubia hasta caer dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Rachel, se despertó temprano y fue con Kate, Ashley y las Brittana a preparar las cosas para la boda improvisada de Puck y Ashley, ya que en tres días se iban a casar porque solo le quedaban cinco días para que Puck se marchara a la guerra.

Era cerca de medio día y las chicas todavía no habían vuelto. La rubia, sin embargo, se quedó debido al dolor de cabeza por la resaca y el dolor de pie, solo se levantó para desayunar y tomarse su medicina, junto con un par de calmantes, hasta que su sueño se vio interrumpido.

-¿**Quinn estas dormida?**- cuestiono Brody entrando por la puerta de su habitación, ya que se encontraba dormida por el dolor de pie y cabeza de la resaca.

-**Que quieres Brody**- dijo cansada la rubia, sin apenas abrir los ojos.

-**Tengo lo que me pediste**- se sentó con una caja para enseñarse a la rubia

-**Oh dios es preciosa más bonita que en la imagen**- sonreía emocionada al coger la gargantilla de diamantes que le había traído el chico –**cuando Rachel la vea le encantara**- sonreía emocionada –**gracias, gracias**- le abrazó la chica.

En ese instante Rachel entraba por la puerta de la habitación, haciendo que Brody se lanzara sobre la rubia, para esconder la caja debajo de la cama, sin que se enterara Rachel.

Ambos al ver a la castaña se pusieron nerviosos. –** ¿Debería estar celosa?**- les cuestiono divertida, la verdad que Brody era muy importante para Rachel y que su novia, se llevara bien con él, le hacía ilusión.

-**Sabes que no preciosa, en todo caso, quien tendría que estar celosa sería esa rubia que tienes en la cama**- se acercó a ella abrazándola y besándole la mejilla, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-**Weston, aleja las manos de mi chica, que esta coja no es un problema para mí, porque te recuerdo que tengo dos preciosas muletas para lanzarte**- dijo la rubia celosa cruzándose de brazos amenazante.

-**Y si no quiero parar de abrazar y besar a mi preciosa diva**- dijo volviendo a darle un beso a Rachel que esta sonreía divertida por la interacción de los dos.

-¿**A que te suelto a los perros?**- dijo con superioridad Quinn, mientras elevaba su ceja, su gesto más característico que indicaba que estaba en modo perra

-**Uy que miedo**- bromeó Brody pegando a Rachel más a él. Eran peor que niños pequeños pensaba la castaña divertida.

-**¿Así? SAAAN, KATEE, BRITT**- gritó la rubia sonriente al ver como a Brody le cambia la cara.

Las tres chicas vinieron corriendo, la rubia simplemente señalo a los dos divos, que les miraban divertidos y las chicas se lanzaron a por ellos para hacerles cosquillas, mientras Quinn aprovechaba para guardar la caja.

Después de un largo rato entre risas

-**Me rindo, me rindo, tu ganas rubia Rachel es toda tuya**- decía Brody entre risas, que tenía a Kate encima de él, mientras Santana le sujetada de manos y Brittany de los pies.

Cuando Quinn asintió y sonrió al ver como Rachel entre risas se acercaba y la besaba, mismo gesto que hizo Brody con Kate, las chicas se sentaron en la cama, esperando que Brody se levantara del suelo.

-**Buenos chuchos**- rio la rubia acariciando a Britt en la cabeza y a Kate, pero cuando iba a acariciar a Santana esta se ha parto y la miró mal.

-**¿Cómo has dicho?**- le dijo la latina elevando la ceja.

-**Que os quiero mucho**- dijo la rubia asustada, al ver como las chicas se giraban enfadas hacía ella y Rachel se alejaba de ella – ¿**Rachel a dónde vas?**- le miraba aún más asustada.

Cuando noto como las chicas se le lanzaban a ella para hacerle cosquillas.

-**Por favor… no, no, no… lo siento… de verdad… no lo volveré a decir… chicas… vamos… por favor… que sois mis amigas….**- suplicaba entre risas la rubia, pero las otras tres chicas seguían haciéndole cosquillas.

La castaña las mirada sonriente cuando Brody se le acerco por detrás y la abrazo por la cintura, Rachel sonrió apoyándose en el pecho del chico.

-**Esas son nuestras chicas**- le susurro Brody al oído, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel.

-**Esas son nuestras chicas**- repitió la castaña, mirando de forma enamorada a Quinn.


	26. Experimentando

**AVISO: Se mencionan drogas…**

-**Quinn despiértate tienes que tomarte tus medicinas**- decía Rachel mientras acaba de maquillarse para irse a ensañar.

Quinn se encontraba tumbada bocabajo completamente desnuda, la sabana le cubría apenas un mollete del culo ya que le caía por debajo.

Una vez lista la castaña se giró y con una sonrisa no dudo en sacar su móvil y fotografiarla.

Estaba tan ensimismada en la imagen de la rubia que no se dio cuenta cuando Brody entro por la puerta.

-**Bien estás lista, vámonos desayunamos en la cafetería de al lado del teatro. Asique despídete de tu rubia**- le dijo Brody guiñándole un ojo.

La castaña al verlo le echo a patadas para que no la viera desnuda.

-**Quinn cariño, tienes que levantarte, yo me voy a ensañar**- le susurro la castaña tras acercarse y tumbarse encima de su novia.

-**mmmm**- se quejó la rubia sin abrir los ojos.

-**vamos cariño despierta**- dijo besando su cuello hasta bajar a su hombro derecho.

-**no te vayas que estoy malita**- se quejaba la rubia sintiendo los besos de su novia.

-**tengo ensaño cariño, además tú tienes que levantarte para tomarte las medicinas**- le dijo tumbándose a su lado mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-**¿Cuándo vuelves?**- le pregunto adormilada.

-**no lo sé cariño, posiblemente esta noche no venga a dormir, pero si no te duele el pie vente esta tarde a lo de Ashley y Puck**- le dijo dulcemente besándole los labios.

-**Jooo**- se quejó como un niño pequeño abrazando el cuerpo de su novia -**estas preciosa pero te sobra mucha ropa**- dijo besando apasionadamente a su novia.

-¿**En serio Quinn, no tuviste suficiente a noche?**- sonrió volviendo a besarla.

-J**amás me cansare de ti, Rachel Berry**- le susurro en sus labios.

-**te quiero**- sonrió la castaña.

-**te quiero**-dándole un beso más profundo, hasta que oyeron a Brody vocearle.

-**YA VOY! Vamos arriba dormilona**- dijo Rachel incorporándose y dándole una cachetada en el culo y marcharse rápidamente.

-**Llámame en el descanso**- voceo la rubia, la castaña sonrió al oírla y salió rápidamente con Brody, rumbo Broadway.

La rubia volvió a caer dormida hasta que se despertó media hora después, se vistió y cojeando fue a por su medicina.

-**No deberías apoyar el pie, hermanita**- le regaño Frannie.

-**Dios Fran, que susto me has dado ¿Cómo has entrado?**- dijo la rubia poniéndose la mano en el pecho.

-**Kate**- le sonrió.

-**¿Cómo esta Beth?**- dijo preocupada.

-**La verdad que te echa de menos, pero está haciendo un montón de amigos y tiene un montón de actividades, no se la verdad que a mí me gusta el internado y le dará una buena educación, lo negativo es eso que tendrá que estar interna y solo la puedes ir a ver los fines de semana, pero puedes llamarla cuando desees**- le tranquilizaba su hermana mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

-**Ya me parece todo muy bien, pero solo tiene cuatro años y ahora que acaba de recuperarla van y me la vuelven a quitar**- le mira triste –**No puedo hacer algo legalmente para que nadie se meta en mi maldita vida**- decía molesta la rubia.

-**Lucy como abogada tuya podemos hacer muchísimas cosas, pero como hermana tuya te recomiendo que dejes que papá se encargue de la educación de Beth, tu conseguirás acabar tu carrera y enseguida encontraras un trabajo y por mucho que me fastidie has crecido, no lo niego, pero sigues siendo una niña**- le abrazo a la rubia –**dale una confianza a papá**-

-**Por lo que veo, ya te ha convencido ¿no?**- dijo molesta abrazándola.

-**No me ha convencido de nada, pero cuando tiene razón tiene razón y punto**- dijo acariciándole el brazo.

-**¿Cómo está mi sobrino?**- sonrió la rubia acariciando el vientre de su hermana, la verdad que quería cambiar de tema.

-**Cada día más grande**- sonríe, cuando en ese momento le llaman por teléfono.

La rubia la mira extraña al ver la sonrisa que le sale a su hermana, después de hablar durante un rato, vuelve con su hermana pequeña.

-**Lucy, me tengo que ir, mmm, me ha surgido un caso… y bueno ya sabes cómo son los tramites y eso**- trataba de engañar.

-**Ya claro...**- le miro con la ceja levantada y con una sonrisa –**Dile al juez, abogado o lo que sea, que tenga cuidado en no golpear a mi sobrino en la cabeza, que no quiero que tenga problemas**- bromeo la ex-capitana.

-**LUCY!-** Le regaño ruborizada –**Sin comentarios**- le sonrió besándole la cabeza para luego marcharse del piso.

-**CUIDADITO**- grito entre risas tras oír cerrarse la puerta.

Volvió a darse la vuelta, se tomó las medicinas y se preparó el café.

Estaba acabando de recoger la cocina, cuando…

-**Quinn, que haces que no llevas las muletas, no deberías apoyar el pie**- entro Kate sobresaltando a la rubia.

-**Joder, hoy es el día de asusta a Quinn**- se quejó la rubia tranquilizándose

-**Que humos, chica…**- se sentó sobre la encimera de la cocina colgándole los pies.

-**¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?**- cuestiono la rubia apoyándose a su lado.

-**No se la verdad, como todavía no hay clases, he leído que hay conciertos por todo el campus de diferentes estilos, asique me iré a dar una vuelta y luego esta tarde iré a ayudar a Ashley a llevar las cosas de la boda, te invitaría pero no creo que seas de mucha ayuda coja**- le miro encogiéndose de hombros -**¿Y tú tienes algo pensado?**- le miro curiosa.

-**La verdad que debería estar en reposo, pero no siempre voy a tener 21 años y es nuestra primera fiesta de la universidad en NY asique me voy contigo, además no me duele tanto, y a lo de Ash pues iré para ver como lo monta y yo puedo aportar ideas**- le sonríe.

-**Está bien, pero te llevas las muletas y nada de beber, que no quiero que Rachel me mate**- le amenaza con el dedo.

-**Rachel no la veré en toda la mañana asique no te preocupes por ella además después de cada ensaño me llamara y me tendrá controlada**- le sonrió la rubia mientras iba cojeando hasta su habitación para ducharse y arreglarse.

Una vez ambas arregladas esta vez Quinn iba en converse con un vestido veraniego al igual que Kate.

Buscaron varios conciertos y al final les gusto uno de indie, no eran conocidos pero cantaban bastante bien, se sentaron en el césped y poco después se encontraron con amigos y se acabaron uniendo a las chicas.

Lo que se suponía que iba a ser una mañana tranquila tiradas en el césped escuchando música y tomando el sol, acabo siendo un concierto salvaje.

Quinn estaba borracha pero controlaba, ya que no había bebido tanto como Kate, aunque ella había bebido apenas dos vasos, por tomar medicamentos le afectaba más.

En mitad de una conversación el móvil de la rubia empezó a sonar y como Quinn no estaba una amiga lo cogió.

-¿**Si?**- dijo la pelirroja.

-¿**Quinn?**- pregunto dudosa Rachel

-**No soy Quinn, soy Ginger**- decía la chica entre risas.

-¿**Y que haces con el móvil de Quinn?**-

-**Nada es que ella no lo oía y he decido cogerlo**- fue sincera la chica.

-**Me puedes pasar con mi novia, por favor**- dijo algo cabreada.

-**Emmm, espera que la busque**- dijo la chica levantándose, dio un par de vueltas y se encontró a la rubia apoyada en unos árboles tirada –**Quinn! Es tu novia- **le acerco el teléfono, pero la chica pasaba de ella, solo miraba a Kate hablar con un tío.

-**Quinn ¿estás bien?**- dijo siguiendo la mirada de la rubia y preocupando a Rachel que se encontraba al otro lado del teléfono y al verlo lo entendió todo –**No me jodas que estáis comprando pero estáis…**-

-**Ssshhh**- le calló la rubia señalándole al teléfono. Su amiga lo entendió y se alejó con el resto de chicos –**HOLA CARIÑOOO**- dijo emocionada la rubia.

-**¿Quinn? No me jodas que estás borracha. Sabes que es peligroso mezclar medicamentos con alcohol**- dijo algo molesta la castaña.

-**No te preocupes mi vida, estoy bien. Kate está cuidando de mí. Que sé que no te fías.**- sonrió al escuchar a la castaña suspirar. -**¿Qué tal tu ensaño?**-

-**Cansado… Quinn por favor no hagas tonterías, ¿vale?**- dijo preocupada la castaña por su novia.

-**Rachel en serio estoy bien, estoy usando las muletas, solo hemos salido a escuchar un poco de música y nada más, ni si quiera llevo tacones, voy con zapato plano**- se le trababan algunas palabras aunque para ella hablaba a la perfección y se le entendía todo.

-**Está bien, cuídate, te quiero cariño, en el siguiente descanso te voy a llamar, por favor cógeme tú el teléfono**- la verdad que no le apetecía discutir asique no quiso seguir con el tema ya que tenía que volver al ensaño.

-**TE QUIEROOOO, ENSALLA DURO NENA**- se despidió satisfecha creyendo que había engañado a la castaña, en el fondo no quería preocuparla.

-**Quinn, lo tengo**- grito emocionada Kate corriendo a su lado -¿**Estás segura de esto?**-

-**Si tía ahora que somos jóvenes, tenemos que experimentar de lleno la vida universitaria ¿no?**- trataba de convencerse a sí misma.

Un chico se acercó a ellas y se sentó entre ellas –**Como vais chicas**- dijo el chico entregándoles una bebida a cada una iban lo suficientemente bebidas para no parar a mirar lo que les habían dado.

Ambas lo bebieron y después de un rato un chico saco un porro y se lo puso a liar, ambas estaban nerviosas nunca lo habían probado y como niñas buenas que eran eso para ellas era algo muy fuerte.

-**Pues a mí no me gusta**- dijo haciendo una mueca Kate

-**Sabe a hierba**- imito la misma mueca la rubia.

-**Sabe a hierba**- ambas chicas rieron y volvieron a fumar.

Empezaron con uno pero después de un rato ya iban acabándose el segundo.

-**Me siento como si estuviera fumando con chicas de 16 años**- bromeo el chico.

-**Ahora mismo con el pedo que llevo podría tener hasta 13 años**- dijo la rubia acabándose la bebida que le acabada de dar el chico, tumbándose en el césped.

-**Entonces eso significaría que serías vírgenes no niñitas**- dijo el chico tratando de besar a Kate que era quien tenía más cerca.

-**Ehh que vaya borracha, no significa que vaya serle infiel a mi novio**- dijo empujándolo Kate.

El chico se giró para Quinn que se estaba descojonando por la situación, la rubia le miro y volvió a descojonarse -**Lesbiana**- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-**Joder para dos tías buenas que encuentro borrachas y colocadas y estáis pilladas **– dijo el chico cegándose y tumbándose en el césped al igual que Kate y la rubia. –**Tenéis suerte que sea un tío legal y no me quiera aprovechar de vosotras **– rio el chico que iba algo colocado.

Empezaron a decir estupideces sobre las nubes, el chico se incorporó un poco y les miro de reojo –**Queréis tener una experiencia increíble**- sonrió el chico enseñándole una bolsita de polvo blanco.

-**Cocaína, Mark**- dijo Kate mirando de reojo a la rubia algo asustada. El chico asintió.

-**No creo que sea buena idea y menos mezclarla con él alcohol**- dijo Kate.

-**No pasa nada… Mierda la policía del campus toma Rubia escóndetelo en la venda**- dijo el chico nervioso al ver que había algunos policías registrando.

Quinn realmente no sabía lo que hacía por lo que decidió metérsela en las bragas.

-**Vamos chicas**- dijo el chico escondiendo la mochila y levantándolas, cogió a caballito a Quinn y los tres se largaron fuera del campus.

-**Mierda llego tarde**- se quejó Kate entre risas, al ver que tenía varias llamadas de Puck y de Ashley.

-**Arre caballito, arre**- jugaba la chica haciendo que galopaba, mientras esperaban a un taxi.

Ambos se montaron y se fueron para donde Kate, dentro del taxi se dieron cuenta de que no tenían dinero y todo el trayecto fueron descojonándose, ya que nos sabían cómo pagarlo.

Cuando estaban cerca de donde tenían que ir las chicas, estaban parados en un atasco en pleno centro de Nueva York, por lo que aprovecharon los tres para salir corriendo, rápidamente Mike cogió en brazos a Quinn, mientras Kate corría por delante con las muletas en la mano, cuando vieron que ya no les podía pillar el taxista entre risas, se vieron obligados a parar justo enfrente de una cafetería.

El trio no podía parar de reír -**¿Quinn, Kate?**- las chicas escucharon y se dieron la vuelta, encontrándose con las Brittana, los Klaine, Puck y Ashley, Brody y Rachel todos los miraban con una expresión que no eran capaces de interpretar no sabían si era porque todo les daba vueltas literalmente o porque se habían metido en un buen lio.


	27. Orgullo

_Veintisiete_

_Orgullo_

-**Rachel puedo explicártelo**- decía la rubia algo fatigada cojeando detrás de ella por las calles de Nueva York, bajo la lluvia.

-**No hay nada que explicar Quinn, te das cuenta lo que hace unos meses le recriminabas a mi madre, por el amor de Dios si casi le matas**- la miro con desprecio y volvió a andar con el único objetivo de llegar cuanto antes a su apartamento.

-**Tienes razón no tenía que haberlo hecho pero no me compares con Shelby, ella lo hizo delante de mi hija, además yo solo lo he hecho una vez y solo ha sido marihuana… Además toda mi vida he sido responsable porque lo deje de ser un momento para olvidarme de mi realidad no va a pasar nada…**- le dijo molesta la ex-capitana.

-**Que Beth no esté aquí no significa que puedas hacer esas cosas y doy gracias a Dios que no está porque te estas luciendo con la maldita fiesta universitaria. Además no me digas de ser responsable porque alguien responsable no se queda embarazada a los 16 años, no se tiñe el pelo de rosa y va de punk por la vida e incluso trata de quitarle a su hija a quien le ha dado en adopción… por no hablar de lo que estás haciendo ahora…- **se giró furiosa gritándole a la rubia **-Quinn estás tomando medicinas ¿qué pasa si te pasa algo? No piensas en ella, no piensas en mí, no verdad… tu siempre tan egoísta… pensé que habías cambiado de verdad, pero me temo que no…**- dijo más calmada al ver que la rubia se había quedado callada mirándola seria.

-**Pero quien mierdas te crees tú para decirme si soy o no responsable**- dijo acercándose a ella furiosa, olvidándose del dolor de su tobillo –**No vuelvas a decir nada relacionado con mi adolescencia… y eres la menos indicada para hablar de egoísmo toda tu puta vida has sido una egoísta y con el primero que lo fuiste fue con Finn…**- la miro con soberbia.

-**Vete a la mierda Quinn**- dijo Rachel volviendo a andar esta vez más rápido para que la rubia no la viera llorar, no quería girarse porque estaba segura que Quinn la seguía persiguiendo.

Cuando doblo la esquina se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y espero a que Quinn llegará bajo un techo de una tienda, por muy cabrada que estuviese con ella, Quinn tenía un esguince e iba sin muletas, además su pobre tobillo había sufrido mucho estos dos últimos días y a pesar que ya se debería estar curando fue todo lo contrario… Y por muchos insultos que se hubiesen dicho le quería y se preocupaba por ella.

Pero Quinn no apareció, decidió volver sobres sus pasos, para ver si Quinn estaba en el suelo o algo, pero nada no la encontró, la verdad que cabreada, cogió y se fue a su piso. Ahora sí que le iban a joder y si la rubia era orgullosa ella sería más.

Cuando llegó a su piso todos sus amigos excepto Brody y Kate, estaban allí preocupados ya que Rachel salió corriendo de la cafetería y la rubia detrás de ella, bueno más bien ella cojeaba pero, ¿quién no ha querido correr detrás de la persona que amas a la pata coja por todas las calles de Nueva York?

-**Rachel estás empapada**- dijo preocupado Kurt.

-**Sí, voy a darme una ducha**- dijo cerrando la puerta.

-**¿Estás bien?**- dijo preocupada Brittany.

-**La verdad no lo sé**- fue sincera se encontraba furiosa por lo que había hecho Quinn y no solo por las drogas si no que hubiera dejado vencer a su orgullo, y triste por lo que acaban de decirse la una a la otra cuando realmente sabía que ninguna de las dos lo pensaba en realidad.

-**¿Dónde está la rubia tonta?**- dijo furiosa la latina. Ya que ella se había quedado con las ganas de pegarle un par de bofetadas a su rubia tonta.

Rachel se encogió de brazos.

Después de darse una ducha, se tomó una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, seguramente por culpa de la maldita lluvia se habría constipado. Cosa que le perjudicaría a su maravillosa voz.

A lo largo de la decidió encerrarse en su habitación hasta que su mal humor se le pasara, esperaba que la rubia le llamara pero no lo hizo por lo que ella decidió que ella también tendría orgullo y no se iba a arrastrar, sin más apagó el móvil y que llamara todo lo que quisiera la rubia que esta no le contestaría.

A la hora de la cena se juntaron todos a cenar para acabar de arreglar las cosas de la boda que sería en dos días, mientras Kurt y Blaine preparaban la cena las Brittana y Rachel preparaban la mesa y colocaban el salón para que pudieran entrar todos.

Primero llegaron los que se iban a casar, Puck trajo consigo vino ya que se suponían que iban a hacer una fiesta pero después de lo sucedido en la tarde decidieron que simplemente fuera algo tranquilo entre amigos.

Más tarde llegaron Kate y Brody. Kate traía una cara horrible asique todos entendían que estaba pasando la resaca, mientras Brody se le veía serio, por lo que todos pudieron deducir que estaban enfadados. Todos se miraron entre sí, iba a ser una velada muy incómoda.

-¿**Y Quinn?**- dijo Kate sorprendida al no verla allí, ya que pensaba que estaba en casa de la castaña.

-**Supongo que estará en vuestro piso, lo más seguro es que no venga**- respondió Rachel desganada mostrando una falsa indiferencia.

-**Imposible acabamos de venir de allí, es más llevamos toda la tarde y no aparecido, supuse que estaba aquí…**- dijo extrañada Kate hablando apenas en un susurro le iba a estallar la cabeza.

Rachel miro a Brody el chico asintió afirmando lo que acaba de decir su novia, Kate se alejó de ellos y llamó a Quinn…

**-**_**Hola soy Quinn en este momento no estoy… ¿mami que haces?... Estoy grabando un mensaje de voz… ¿Y yo puedo decir algo?... claro que si cariño toma habla… hola quiero a mi mami y también a Rachel… Yo también quiero a Rachel… ¿Vosotras a quién queréis?... A tiiii… Piiiiiiiii**_– salió el mensaje de voz de la rubia y Kate no pudo evitar sonreír.

-**Quinn soy Kate ¿Dónde estás? Tía cuando oigas este mensaje llámame por favor estoy preocupada, espero que estés bien, te quiero **_**Piiiiiiiii**_ – le dejo un mensaje.

La chica se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la atenta mirada de todos los chicos –**Emm no lo coge**- dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

-**No va a venir es demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar que se ha equivocado, seguro que está en tu piso…**- dijo la diva sentándose en la mesa.

La cena paso de lo más tranquila aunque aún seguía habiendo tensión, todos procuraron de dejar el tema a un lado y centrarse en la boda… Quinn no apareció en la noche, a lo largo de la noche Puck trato de llamarla Kurt, Kate un par de veces y Santana otro par de veces, pero Rachel no quería ceder aunque estaba preocupada seguía mostrándose indiferente.

Mientras en otro lugar de la ciudad.

-**Gracias por dejarme darme una ducha Mark**- sonrió la rubia secándose el pelo húmedo y vistiendo un chándal del chico, sentada en la cama del chico

-**Nada mujer para que están los amigos**- le sonrió el chico. – ¿**Te quedas esta noche?**- le sonrió coqueto el chico.

-**Sabes que si me quedo no va a pasar nada entre tú y yo**- le sonrió coqueta la chica.

-**Entiéndeme tenía que intentarlo, más viéndote tan sexy con mi ropa puesta**- rio el chico –**Algún día tendrás que aparecer**- le miro serio.

-**Lo sé es solo que mi orgullo no me lo permite, por mucho que me joda sé que tienen razón, pero por muy enfadada que estuviera no tenía que haberme dicho lo que me ha dicho…**- levanto agotada el pie y lo puso sobre el chico que estaba sentado al final de la cama.

-**Es tu novia y creo que deberías hablar con ella… hoy… ahora**- le miro sonriendo.

-**He recibido llamada de todos menos la suya… no sé si desaparecer para que me busque o no se**- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-**Deberías ir a comprar sus flores favoritas y suplicarle lo mucho que lo sientes**- le dijo el chico abrazándola.

-**Me haré un poco de rogar… son las doce de la noche si llega la una y no tengo noticias suyas lo haré**- le sonrió la chica.

Y así fue llegó la una de la noche y Rachel había desaparecido para Quinn como la rubia para la castaña.

Mientras Quinn salía a buscar las flores favoritas de Rachel con ayuda de Mark ya que todo estaba cerrado y tendrían que colarse en algún parque para robarlas y la chica había hecho suficiente ejercicio recorriendo las calles de NY a la pata coja… Rachel estaba despidiéndose de sus amigos….

-**Adiós chicos**- les abrazó la diva y se fue para su habitación.

-**Kate, si te llama Quinn avísame**- dijo preocupada Santana.

-**Lo mismo digo**- dijo la chica viendo de reojo como Rachel se metía en su habitación.

Rachel lo pensó dos veces si encender o no el teléfono, seguía estando molesta con la rubia pero llevaba mucho tiempo sin aparecer y no podía estar preocupada asique disimulando llamo a ver si estaba en la casa de su hermana y ya aprovechaba para preguntarle por el embarazo… pero nada.

Miro su móvil y no había ninguna llamada perdida por lo que volvió a apagarlo y trato de ir se a la cama.

-**Nada está apagado**- dijo triste la rubia sentada en las escaleras del portal de Rachel.

-**Tengo una idea**- dijo el chico colándose por una ventana –**Pásame las flores y se las dejo en la puerta- **dijo desde dentro del edificio.

Y así lo hizo dejo las flores en la puerta del piso de Rachel con una notita que ponía:

_Te quiero y lo siento. _

_Quinn_


	28. No es un adiós es un hasta luego

Tras aquel día, Rachel corto cualquier comunicación con la rubia, a pesar de haberle entregado unas flores, incluso estuvo llamando durante varios días a lo largo de esa semana, incluso fue a buscarla a su apartamento y a la salida del teatro pero nada, parecía que la castaña había desaparecido, se habría preocupado si no fuera porque sus amigos le confirmaron que seguía viva pero estaba enfadada para hablar con ella.

Había pasado ya una semana que llevaban sin hablarse ya iba camino de la mitad de la segunda cuando Rachel apareció en frente de Quinn que salía de la facultad con unos compañeros de clases entre ellos Mark, cosa que a la castaña no le gustó nada.

-**Emm... Chicos yo me marcho, estudiar mucho**- se despidió empezando a alejarse de ellos para ir con su aun novia.

-**Rubia**- llamó su atención Mark alejándose de sus compañeros para acercarse a la chica -**¿Quieres que te espere?**- le dijo de forma cariñosa.

-**No hace falta, ya sabes necesitamos hablar, asique deséame suerte**- le dio una sonrisa sincera.

El chico algo decepcionado le deseo suerte y le beso la mejilla, para pasar por delante de la castaña.

-**Hola**- dijo Rachel.

-¡**Vaya cuanto tiempo! ¿Has crecido?**- dijo sarcásticamente ya que estaba molesta con su todavía novia por haber desaparecido

-**Necesitaba pensar**- dijo seria Rachel -**¿Podemos ir algún sitio para hablar?**-

La rubia le cambió la cara y no pudo evitar ponerse triste ya se imaginaba lo que le iba a decir Rachel -**¿Quieres ir a mi apartamento o a una cafetería?**- dijo Quinn algo nerviosa

-**Prefiero una cafetería, he visto por aquí cerca un Starbucks**- dijo comenzando a hablar.

Todo el camino fueron en silenció mientras Rachel estaba tranquila pero a la vez seria, Quinn no podía dejar de dar vueltas a la cabeza

–**Hola Quinn**- le sonrió coquetamente la camarera

-**Hola Audrey**- le sonrió triste ya que no podía parar en Rachel.

-¿**Lo de siempre?**- le dijo haciendo más grande su sonrisa al ver que la rubia asentía, Rachel carraspeó incomoda – ¿**Emm sí que desea la señorita?**- dijo molesta mirando a Rachel.

-**Un té verde por favor**- dijo seca, la verdad que solo quería que las dejaran hablar tranquilas, aunque estaba orgullosa de como su rubia la estaba ignorando.

-**muy bien en seguida lo traigo**- dijo marchándose no sin antes regalarle un guiño a la rubia.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Quinn volvió a hablar: -¿**Y bien?**- cuestiono la rubia nerviosa ante el silencio de Rachel.

-**Quinn ¿qué te está pasando?**- le pregunto seria pero al ver la confusión de la rubia continuo –**Desde que has viajado a Nueva York estas diferente, no sé cómo explicarlo como más rebelde, no se siento que tengo que volver a lidiar con la Quinn de dieciséis años que hacia locuras sin mirar las consecuencias entiendo que quieras nuevas experiencias y todo eso que me dijiste en aquel mensaje pero por muy joven que seas y por 21 años que tengas y seas legal para beber y hacer todo lo que quieras, por no hablar de las drogas…-** le estaba diciendo la castaña entre triste y preocupada, hasta que fue interrumpida por la rubia.

-**Por Dios Rachel todavía con eso, SOLO FUE UNA MALDITA VEZ, madre mía tampoco es para tanto no me voy a enganchar, además fue un porro y los efectos que vistes en mi fueron la mezcla de medicamentos, con alcohol y la marihuana…**- trataba de justificarse pero Rachel la interrumpió algo molesta.

-**No te das cuenta Quinn, para ti no tiene importancia, por pensamientos así la gente se empieza a enganchar, Dios Quinn tienes el claro ejemplo de mi madre, no sabes lo que está luchando por salir de esa locura por mí y por Beth**- dijo con los ojos llorosos –**no entiendes mi miedo porque juegues con las drogas y para ti no significa nada ya que solo fue una vez, que pasa si un día Beth está delante de ti y tu fumándote un porro… por no hablar de tu inconsciencia de mezclar alcohol y medicamentos**- suspiro cansada por la inconsciencia de Quinn.

-**Rachel, si no le he tomado importancia es porque solo lo hice una vez en un determinado momento de fiesta y eso no significa que lo vaya a repetir, además no es justo que me compares con ella**- le dijo algo molesta por compararla Shelby

-**No te das cuenta que ese momento de fiesta pueden surgir cada vez que salgas a divertirte**- dijo agotada de ver que Quinn no reconocía su error. –**Quinn yo no puedo vivir con ese miedo…**- le dijo mirándola triste.

-**¿Me vas a dejar?**- dijo triste la rubia.

-**No, te prometí que no lo haría y yo siempre culpo mis promesas con las personas a las que amo**- dijo muy segura –**simplemente necesito tiempo**- agacho la cabeza.

En ese momento llegó la chica con el latte macchiato de Quinn y el té verde de Rachel –**Aquí tenéis**- volvió a guiñarle el ojo a Quinn con una enorme sonrisa, la cual desapareció al ver como Quinn la ignoraba sin dejar de mirar a Rachel, que está le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Audrey.

-¿**Tiempo para qué?**- dijo sería pero triste la rubia una vez que Audrey se marchó.

-**No se Quinn, quiero sentirme segura y poder confiar en ti de nuevo, no me mal interpretes pero necesito que tu comprendas lo que sentí cuando te vi que habías ingerido drogas… y encima mezclaste tomando medicamentos… además en ningún momentos pensaste en Beth y sé que no está contigo ahora pero…**-

-**ya, ya entendí…**- dijo cansada la rubia del mismo discurso de Rachel.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio bebiendo de su bebida cada una a la vez que Quinn sumergida en sus pensamientos triste era observada por Rachel.

-¿**Entonces…? ¿Qué quieres…?**- le dijo dudosa la rubia.

-**En un par de semanas me voy a los Ángeles para hacer una prueba para la serie que van a hacer sobre mi… déjame ese tiempo**-

-¿**No sabré nada de ti en dos semanas…?**- cuestiono horrorizada por ello.

-**No, claro que sabrás de mí, tenemos amigos en común recuerdas… además lo que te pido es no vernos, Nueva York es muy grande aunque sin coincidimos no es necesario que huyamos, seguimos siendo novias, al menos por mi parte, y si tienes algún problema o alguna urgencia no dudes que mi teléfono seguirá abierto las 24 horas de día, pero necesito estar ese tiempo separadas… **- dijo algo triste.

- **Rachel ¿Aún me quieres?**- dijo con los ojos llorosos la rubia.

-**Por supuesto, jamás he querido tanto como te quiero a ti, incluso más que ha Finn**- dijo acercándose a ella y limpiándole delicadamente con el pulgar la lagrima que le caía- **solo son dos semanas que nos harán bien a las dos – **le susurró tratando de tranquilizar a la rubia aunque parecía más que se estaba convenciendo a sí misma.

-**Me das un beso**- le suplico la rubia tratando de aguantar las lágrimas y así lo hizo.

Fue un beso tierno de despedida pero en vez de decir Hasta Siempre decía Hasta Luego, ambas no pudieron contener las lágrimas en aquel beso, a pesar de no ser su último parecía serlo.

**N.A. Espero que os esté gustando la historia ya que no tengo muchos reviews pues no sé si os gusta el camino que está tomando la historia, tenía pensado a largar la historia pero si recibo respuestas negativas de que no os gusta la cortare rápida aunque espero que no **

**Mi twitter DougaRR por ahí avisare cuando subo todas las historias aunque como ha vuelto la rutina y tengo que estudiar lo más seguro que actualice todos los miércoles segurísimo y procurare que sean los viernes y así podéis leer dos capítulos en fin de semana que es cuando más gente lee, pero no está seguro lo de los viernes... os aviso por twitter.**

**Otra cosa la gente que leyó **_**"No siempre tres son multitud" **_**he hecho un one-shoot que es la continuación de la historia que espero que os guste. **

**Nada más me despido con un gracias y un review siempre es bienvenido.**

**Buenas Noches.**


	29. Siempre debes mirar antes de cruzar

Había pasado la mitad de la segunda semana y Quinn estaba que se subía por las paredes sin poder hablar con Rachel y a pesar de haberle pedido espacio todas las noches la rubia iba al teatro a verla actuar y cuando finalizaba se quedara observándola orgullosa desde lejos ver cómo la gente se le acercaba a firmar autógrafos y no se iba de Broadway hasta que se marchaba en el coche que le esperaba a la salida del teatro.

Había tomado como rutina desde que le pidió espacio. La rubia estaba triste ya que pensaba que Rachel no la echaba de menos ya que la veía salir todas las noches con una enorme sonrisa ante sus fans. No es que quisiera verla como un alma en pena pero deseaba que por lo menos la echará de menos.

Y efectivamente eso le ocurría a Rachel ya que tras montar en el coche su sonrisa desaparecía, ya que no deseaba más que nada en el mundo salir de la mano con su novia y que sus fans empezaran a conocerla y quererla tanto como ella lo hacía, todos los días hablaba con Santana y Kate antes de acostarse para saber cómo estaba la rubia y se sentía fatal ya que sus amigas no le decían nada positivo en relación a la rubia.

-¡**Hola ya estoy aquí!**- dijo Rachel entrando por la puerta de su apartamento y sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con sus dos compañeros de piso y Kate y Brody ya que era muy tarde.

-**Hola pequeña ¿Qué tal el teatro?**- dijo Brody acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-**Bien igual que todas las noches. No es que me moleste pero ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Es un poco tarde**- dijo Rachel sentándose al lado de Kurt.

-**Es que quería hablar contigo y aprovechando que esta noche no estaba Quinn en el piso hemos venido para hablar**- dijo seria Kate.

-**¿Dónde está Quinn?**- dijo curiosa al oír que esta noche no estaba con ella.

-**Se ha quedado con su hermana a ayudarla que cada vez está más embarazada y necesita ayuda y ha aprovechado a quedarse estos días ya que mañana viene su madre**- dijo Santana saliendo de la cocina y sentándose en frente de Rachel junto a Kate.

-**Si lo sé, he quedado mañana con Frannie, en ir a recoger su madre ya que Quinn no quiere ir a por ella y no iba a dejar que fuera en un taxi**- sentenció mirando a Kate esperando que hablaran pero nada -**¿Y bueno que querías?**-

-**Estamos preocupadas por Quinn**- dijo haciendo referencia a ella y a Santana –**No está bien, lo está pasando fatal, solo come cuando se lo recordamos, últimamente falta mucho a clase… Rachel te necesita en su vida y Quinn cree que la vas a dejar cuando volváis a hablar este domingo**- dijo Kate preocupada.

-**Por no hablar de que se pasa todo el rato con el drogata de Mark**- dijo Santana algo molesta, realmente odiaba ese tío y aunque entre ella y Kate controlaban que Quinn no tomara drogas cada vez que le preguntaban si había consumido o algo la rubia se enfadada ya que les recriminaba que solo ocurrió una vez de fiesta y le molestaba que la trataran como si fuera una drogadicta… La rubia no quería entender que sus amigas conocían lo que era tener esa tentación la cual ellas sufrieron alguna que otra vez de fiesta y estaban preocupadas por la fama que tenía su nuevo gran amigo.

-**No puede ser me prometió que no haría nada…**- dijo enfadada la diva –**Sabéis si ella lo ha hecho…**- dijo nerviosa, sin poder evitar sentirse culpable.

-**Todas las noches llega oliendo a porro pero solo por pasar tiempo con el que seguro que esta todo el rato fumando delante de ella, pero su aliento no huele a porro por lo que creo que no les prueba**- dijo Kate segura.

-**Y no tiene ningún pinchazo, ni ningún indicio de haberse pinchado nada o haber esnifado nada pero esto último no podemos estar seguros, ya que se va por horas del piso**- dijo Brody entrando en la conversación preocupado también.

Mientras los chicos hablaban sobre Quinn, la rubia se encontraba entrando al piso de Mark.

-**Hey preciosa ¿y esa carita? ¿Cómo ha ido el teatro?**- dijo abrazándola y besándola en la mejilla.

-**Genial, preciosa como siempre…**- dijo triste la rubia dejándose abrazar y volviendo a derramar lágrimas.

-**Mira rubia, no es por joder pero según lo que me has contado de tu hija y todo lo que has sufrido no mereces que Rachel te esté haciendo esto, yo si fuera tu empezaba a pasar página… por ejemplo conmigo**- dijo poniendo cara de seductor, haciendo reír a la rubia.

-**Eres un payaso**- dijo sonriendo y empujándolo. –**Lo que le pasa a Rachel que tiene miedo que me pase lo que su madre yo estaba con mi hija cuando su madre se metió a rehabilitación y no me moleste mucho en saber cómo estaba Rachel y por lo visto lo ha pasado bastante mal **– dijo triste suspirando.

-** Ahí formas de sacar toda esa mierda de la cabeza- **dijo levantándose y liándose un porro.

-**Eres tonto, ya te he dicho mil veces que no volveré a tomar nada de drogas, tu qué quieres que Rachel no solo me deje si no que me mate**- dijo mirándola serio –**Y tu deberías dejarlas o por lo menos relajarte y no mezclar tanta mierda**- dijo mirándola preocupada.

-**¿Qué vas a ser como tus compañeros de piso?**- bromeo el chico tumbándose en la cama al lado de la rubia con el porro en mano.

-**Si pues no sabes la última me hicieron echarles el aliento**- dijo molesta recordando lo intensos que estaban siendo sus amigos.

-**Eso es porque se aburren y no tienen nada que hacer y deciden joderte… Además si supieran que lo que realmente estás haciendo es ir a ver a tu novia actuar y solo vienes a darme las buenas noches y te vas. Se arrepentirían de cada cosa que hacen**- rio expulsando el humo.

-**Ey no me eches el humo que duermo con mi hermana y está embarazada**- le empujo de broma.

El chico se incorporó y su tumbo encima de la rubia haciéndole cosquillas la rubia suplicaba entre carcajadas que parase –**así te quiero ver todos los días con esa enorme sonrisa- **dijo bajándose de ella.

-**Gracias**- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa besándole la mejilla.

-**Y pensar que si te hubiera conocido antes hubieras podido ser el amor de mi vida**- rio el chico –**Pero ya encontré a alguien que me completa**- bromeo el chico señalando a todas que tenía en la mesita.

-**Mark, deberías de dejar las drogas, cada vez tomas más y con mayor frecuencia**- dijo preocupada acariciándole el pelo al chico.

-**Hierba mala nunca muere**- bromeo el chico dejándose acariciar con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de ello.

-**Será mejor que me vaya mi hermana estará preocupada**- le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo y se marchó.

En el piso de Rachel estuvieron hablando largo rato y luego se marcharon la pareja, Santa y Kurt se fueron a sus correspondientes habitaciones pero la castaña no podía parar de estar preocupada por la rubia por lo que no lo pensó dos veces y fue a buscarla al piso de Frannie.

Cuando Quinn estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta de los apartamentos oyó que alguien la llamaba y al girarse se encontró a Rachel al otro lado de la acera, la castaña al verla no pudo evitar sonreír.

Y no lo pensó dos veces y cruzo sin mirar, gran error… ya que no vio como un coche iba en su dirección a gran velocidad.


	30. Sin ti yo me muero

Quinn no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó sobre Rachel, ambas cayeron al lado derecho del arcén, exactamente Quinn sobre Rachel y en ese instante el coche pasó a toda velocidad no sin decir algún que otro insulto a las chicas por la ventanilla.

-**Rachel ¿estás bien?**- dijo preocupada la rubia una vez levantada ayudando a que Rachel hiciera lo mismo.

Cuando la castaña se levantó del todo se sujetó a Quinn le temblaban la piernas –**Quinn sujétame por favor**- dijo aferrándose al cuerpo de la rubia aun en shock.

-**Jamás te soltaré Rachel**- dijo sujetándola fuerte por la cintura aun preocupada por la castaña.

Quinn trato salir de donde estaban y volver a la acera pero la diva no era capaz de moverse.

-**Cariño, mírame**- dijo la rubia cogiéndole de la barbilla y obligándola a mirarla –**Estoy aquí no te pasará nada, de acuerdo**- le sonrió con ternura. Rachel asintió y se dejó guiar hasta la acera.

Una vez allí –**Rachel necesito saber que estás bien**- dijo preocupada la rubia.

-**Si me duele la espalda**- dijo la morena empezando a llorar abrazada a Quinn.

-**Casi me muero el pensar que te podía haber atropellado ese loco- **decía la rubia aferrándose a la castaña en el abrazo, besándola la cabeza.

-**Yo lo siento Quinn, lo siento mucho, me está pudiendo la presión, no paran de meterme caña en Broadway y encima dentro de nada me marcho a LAX, tengo miedo… **- lloraba la castaña

-¿**Miedo de que Rachel? Tienes un gran potencial y eres una de las mejores artistas que el mundo a conocido por no hablar de tu vozarrón, no tiene que tener miedo**- le acariciaba el pelo consolándola.

-**No tengo miedo de eso… tengo miedo de nosotras… últimamente pierdo todo… mi madre… Beth… ya sé que no es mi hija pero empecé a hacerme a la idea y ahora sin más no está y la echo de menos… y tengo miedo de nosotras…**- lloraba desconsoladamente. Quinn trataba de ser fuerte pero al oír el nombre de su hija, entendió muchas cosas, Rachel quería mucho a Beth y a ella también se la quitaron, ya que no cualquiera se ofrece ser padre por muy novia que seas… Quinn no había sido justa con Rachel se centró en ella olvidándose por completo de los sentimientos de su novia.

-**Cariño, Shelby está en rehabilitación luchando por vosotras para que os sintáis orgullosas de ella y ya verás cómo pronto estará junto a ti viéndote triunfar, al igual que Beth en vacaciones la tendremos y las tres disfrutaremos juntas y la llevaremos a la playa, iremos al teatro a ver a su mamá triunfar**- dijo la rubia sonriéndole mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas recordando cada vez que Beth llamaba a Rachel mamá.

-**¿Quinn necesito preguntarte algo y necesito que me seas sincera del todo? Por favor**- dijo Rachel seria aun agarrada de la cintura de Quinn.

-**Dime Cariño**- dijo la rubia con ternura.

-**Has vuelto a probar las drogas**- la miro fijamente en busca de algún indicio de mentira en sus ojos.

-**En serio, Rachel tú también…**- dijo cansada por la actitud de todos sus amigos. Tratando de alejarse de la castaña, pero esta no lo permitió y la pegó más a su cuerpo, casi eran solo una de lo pegadas que estaban.

-**Mi vida estoy preocupada por ti, no quiero que te pase nada**- dijo la castaña acariciándole la mejilla mientras con la otra mano mantenía el agarre de la cintura.

-**NO RACHEL NO HE VUELTO A TOMAR DROGAS Y NUNCA LO HARÉ**- dijo la rubia cansada sin apartar la vista de Rachel, salvo por un instante que se desvió a su labios cosa que no pasó desapercibida a la castaña.

-**Quinn te quiero más que a nada en esta vida, tengo miedo de que te llegue a pasar algo y si te pregunto esto es porque Santana y Kate me han contado que te ibas durante horas con Mark…**- no pudo llegar a continuar con su verborrea ya que Quinn la freno.

-**Me iba durante horas pero a verte al teatro… Sé que no querías verme pero no podía estar separa de ti y necesitaba verte asique todas las noches iba al teatro y me esperaba hasta que salías y te montabas en el coche que te llevaba a casa después de firmar un par de autógrafos y….**-

Rachel la calló con un beso intenso y necesitado por parte de ambas pero a la vez expresaba todo su amor.

No pararon de besarse hasta que tuvieron que separarse por necesidad, se abrazaron y se quedaron mirándose hasta que el temblor de sus cuerpos del frio de Nueva York las hizo ser conscientes de que seguían en la calle.

Ambas de la mano cruzaron la calle y subieron al piso de la hermana de Rachel, cuando entraron en la habitación Quinn que fue quien cerró la puerta se apoyó en ella y Rachel se abalanzó sobre sus labios de nuevo.

Poco a poco fueron despojándose de sus ropas, Quinn la empujo hacía la cama tumbándose sobre ella y entre besos y caricias hicieron el amor salvajemente ya que no fueron ni una ni dos veces si no que en la cuarta vuelta perdieron la cuenta.

Rachel se quedó encima de Quinn abrazándola escondiendo su cabeza en su cuello.

-**Rachel te quiero demasiado como para perderte**- dijo Quinn acariciándole el pelo.

-**Yo tampoco quiero perderte te amo**- dijo levantándose y besándole en los labios.

-¿**Podemos prometernos algo al igual que nunca jamás dejarnos?**- Rachel la miro esperando que continuara –**Cada vez que tengamos miedo de algo o cualquier cosa que nos haga querer alejarnos lo hablemos y lo solucionemos juntas y nada de tiempo ¿de acuerdo? No podría vivir sin ti tanto tiempo separada**- le acariciaba la mejilla.

-**Prometido mi vida**- dijo volviendo a besarla, y así estuvieron durante un buen rato abrazando sus cuerpos desnudos entre besos hasta caer dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente Quinn dormía bocabajo completamente desnuda cuando empezó a notar como alguien le ¿lamía? el cuello provocando que se fuera despertando poco a poco en ese momento se le instalo una sonrisilla al sentir como iba subiendo por su mejilla -**¿Alguien se ha levantado juguetona?**- bromeo la rubia completamente despierta pero sin abrir los ojos.

Pero nada no obtuvo respuesta hasta que pudo sentir como alguien le ¿olfateaba el pelo? Un momento, ¿lamerle, olfatearle…?

Quinn abrió los ojos de golpe incorporándose y encontrándose a su lado el odioso caniche de su madre y no es que no le gustase los animales al contrario los amabas pero este aparte de ser totalmente horrendo con el flequillo que llevaba y las piernas afeitadas, era un salido que le había tomado con ella y cada vez que iba a visitar a su madre no se le ocurria al maldito perro vicioso que montarse en su pierna.

-**MAMÁAAAAAAAA**- Quinn grito tapándose con las sabanas.

La rubia grito de tal manera que asusto a las allí presentes que entraron corriendo la primera en entrar asustada fue Rachel, seguido de Judy y a paso más lento por el embarazo iba Frannie cuando las tres entraron no pudieron evitar reír ante la imagen tan cómica que estaban viendo a Quinn de pie sobre la cama tratando de alejar al perro que este lo único que hacía era aferrarse a su pierna desnuda con la lengua fuera disfrutando ya que la sabana no le había tapado del todo.

**N.A. Lo primero gracias por leer y los reviews.**

**Y lo segundo siga comentando.**

**Besitos.**


	31. El regreso de los Fabray

Las tres empezaron a reírse ante la cómica imagen de la rubia con el caniche de su madre.

-**Santana se arrepentirá de no haber visto esto**- dijo Frannie entre risas sujetándose la tripa

-**Dile que venga a comer con nosotras seguro que le hace ilusión ver a mi pequeño ¿verdad?**- dijo Judy cogiendo al caniche que seguía agarrado a la pierna de Quinn.

-**No os preocupéis que ya le aviso yo **– dijo con una sonrisa burlona Quinn.

-**Si pero antes vístete cariño que Rachel está aquí y no es presentable que estés desnuda**- dijo la madre de Quinn.

Ante su comentario Frannie no pudo evitar reír. Su madre sabía que Rachel y Quinn eran pareja pero por mucho que tratase de modernizar sus ideales no podía evitar pensar que Rachel y Quinn se respetarían hasta el matrimonio.

Si tú supieras pensó Rachel tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

Las tres se fueron dejando a la rubia sola que enseguida llamo a Santana para confirmar que venía a comer con Brittany, evitando mencionar que el chucho de su madre estaba en Nueva York también.

Mientras se vestía su mente no pudo evitar vagar a hace un par de meses antes de su relación con Rachel cuando viajaron a Lima por vacaciones.

_**Flashback**_

**-Por favor, Quinn quieres dejar de ser tan dramática, a veces me recuerdas a Berry y créeme tengo suficiente con la que convivo durante todo el año para tener que aguantar a otra en vacaciones- **se quejaba la latina mientras bajaba del coche aparcado en frente de la puerta de la casa de Judy.

-**Esta vez no me pienso ofender porque me compares con Rachel, además no estoy siendo dramática llaveras en cuanto llegue el maldito chucho salido de mi madre se me tirara a la pierna**- gruñía Quinn.

-**Ya me lo puedo imaginar. Pagaría por ver cómo te monta un perro en tu pierna- **se burlaba entre carcajadas.

En ese momento Judy las oyó y abrió la puerta emocionada dejando salir a su pequeño caniche mientras Quinn ponía cara de pánico al verle que el perro corría hacia ellas Santana no podía parar de reír sin dejar de mirar a la rubia, esperando que el perro se la montara.

Pero sus carcajadas duraron poco al ver como el perro se aferraba a su pierna y no a la de la rubia. Quinn feliz comenzó a reírse de su amiga mientras entre corría a meterse a casa de los Fabray huyendo del perro

_**Fin del flashback**_

La rubia ya vestida salió encontrándose en el salón tomando un café animadamente con Rachel.

Al ver a su hermana en la cocina fue con ella sin percatarse como Rachel le seguía con la mirada.

-**No se suponía que venía esta noche o mañana mamá**- dijo molesta Quinn.

-**Quinn es mamá y sé que puede ser muy agobiante a veces pero quería verte y si te decía que venía esta mañana temprano… no habrías querido venir**- decía su hermana acariciándose su prominente barriga.

-**Pero al menos me podías haber avisado, te he dicho que no me gusta que conduzcas en tu estado…**- le regañaba Quinn.

-**Ahí ya, hermanita que la mayor si yo, además Rachel me ha acompañado**- dijo Frannie tranquilizando a su hermana.

-**¿Cómo estás?**- le preguntó mirando su tripa.

-**Cansada, gorda estoy muy gorda… Y pensar que durante toda mi adolescencia me he estado prohibiendo alimentarme de muchos alimentos que cree que una vez nazca mi pequeño no lograré dejar de comer**- bromeaba su hermana.

-**Estás segura que aquí solo hay uno, estás enorme para tener 8 meses casi, yo recuerdo que con Beth me puse grande pero no tanto…**- observaba a su hermana.

-**Gracias por llamarme gorda**- dijo mirándola mal pero rápidamente comenzaron a reír.

Ayudo a su hermana y entre las dos llevaron el resto del desayuno.

-**Hija necesito contarte algo importante**- dijo Judy seriamente.

-**No me digas que estás embarazada**- dijo Quinn dramáticamente bromeando

-**Hablo en serio Quinn**- dijo su madre mirándole reprobatoriamente.

-**ok. Te escucho**-

-**Hace unos meses tu padre vino a mí pidiéndome una oportunidad y yo decidí dársela…**- no llegó a acabar ya que la rubia le interrumpió.

-¿**Esto es una broma de mal gusto? Mamá papá te engaño y nos dejó sin un duro y ahora de repente quiere volver contigo y tu caes de nuevo pensé que eras más inteligente de verdad es que no me lo puedo creer… Pues no estoy de acuerdo. Te prohíbo que vuelvas con él**- grito furiosa la rubia.

-**Hija en ningún momento te he estado pidiendo permiso para volver con él, solo te estoy informando para que no te sorprendas si algún día vuelves a casa y te lo encuentras**- dijo Judy levantándose muy seria quedando a la altura de su hija.

-**No me lo puedo creer… Me niego a volver a fingir a ser la una familia modelo y feliz porque la realidad es muy distinta a la apariencia… es más que es lo siguiente que quieres que niegue que Beth existe que deje a Rachel y me cases con él hijo de una de tus amigas del club, Frannie tendrá con el cabrón de su exmarido, eso es lo que quieres… NO LO ACEPTO**- Quinn estaba furiosa.

Judy al ver que su hija no cedería decidió dejar el tema. Se sentó junto a su hija mayor y espero a que su pequeña se calmara.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Rachel que había permanecido en silencio ya que muchas cosas que sucedieron entre Russell y Quinn que ella desconocía. Se incorporó rápidamente para ir a abrir la puerta en la que se encontraba Santana y Brittany.

Al entrar podían notar como el ambiente estaba tenso por eso cuando el caniche de Judy fue a por Santana la latina evitó hacer un drama y antes de que se le lanzara a su pierna. Brittany lo cogió en brazos.

Cuando entraron se sentaron en el salón y fueron saludando una a una hasta llegar a Quinn que se marchó a la habitación.

-**Quinn ¿Estás bien?**- dijo la latina detrás de ella.

-**S…si no te preocupes**- dijo Quinn de espaldas a ella quitándose rápidamente las lágrimas.

La latina se acercó y no lo pensó dos veces abrazándola por detrás –**Hey ¿Por qué lloras?**- dijo preocupada –**sabes que si el enano te ha hecho algo puedo darle una patada en el culo**- bromeo para consolar a su amiga.

-**No que va Rachel y yo ya hemos solucionado todo y ayer nos reconciliamos asique estamos mejor que nunca**- sonrió Quinn más tranquila apoyando su espalda en el pecho de la latina.

-**Wanky- **ambas rieron** -¿Entonces dime rubia que te pasa?**- dijo la chica preocupada

-**Mi madre y mi padre han vuelto y siento que van a volver esos malditos días de instituto donde tenía que fingir ser la hija perfecta, junto a los padres perfectos…. No puedo evitar que todas esas inseguridades de mi infancia y adolescencia vuelvan a mi…**- suspiró cansada.

-**No tienes por qué sentir eso Quinn, tu madre ha cambiado mucho y vuestra relación es buena, es más tú dices que es una buena madre a su manera ¿no? Pues no tienes por qué preocuparte**-

-**Es que es eso tía. Mi madre cambio cuando nos dejó mi padre y pasó de ser una mujer que me producía inseguridades y complejos a ser gran parte de mi ego por no hablar del apoyo que me dio… pero si ahora todo lo que he avanzado con ella, lo vuelve a fastidiar él… Yo no sé si podré seguir aguantando lo que sufrí de pequeña y adolescente**- dijo dándose la vuelta para esconder su cara en el pecho de la latina y abrazarla fuerte llorando.

-**Ssshh, Q tranquila me tienes a mí, a Britt, Kate… nos tienes a todos por no hablar del mono de jardín de bolsillo que tienes de novia**- trataba de tranquilizarla abrazándola más fuerte besándole la cabeza.

Cualquiera que las viera de lejos diría que parecían una pareja para Brittany todo lo contrario hay veía a dos amigas dándose fuerza. Y Rachel poco a poco iba entendiéndolo igual. Ya que la relación entre Quinn y Santana era muy especial podrían estar matándose como podían quererse como hermanas.

-¿**Me tengo que poner celosa?**- dijo Rachel que estaban con Brittany en el marco de la puerta.

-**No te preocupes jamás pasará nada entre ellas salvo una amistad fraternal**- le tranquilizaba Britt.

-**Pero no te ha parecido que estas dos siempre han tenido algo de tensión sexual**- dijo mirando a la rubia de ojos azules, y al ver la expresión de su cara –**Si haber no me mal interpretes es que no se; No es normal que pasen de quererse como nunca a matarse- **trataba de justificarse su comentario anterior.

-**No te preocupes yo también lo notaba en el instituto. Incluso con mayor intensidad cuando Quinn fue algo más liberan respecto a sus sentimientos, pero no tienes que preocuparte porque esa tensión, ya la han resuelto en la no-boda de Will y Emma cuando se acostaron un par de veces**- dijo con una sonrisilla.

-**¿COMÓ?**- dijo alarmada la castaña sin poder regular el tono de voz y llamando la atención de todas las mujeres que habían en aquel piso.

**N.A. Gracias por leer.**

**Besitos.**


	32. Eres el amor de mi vida

-**Rachel cariño te quieres tranquilizar- **se acercaba la rubia a Rachel tratando de sujetarla para que no matara a Santana.

**-¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE?- **dijo empujándola al ver que se acercaba a ella –**NO ME TOQUES**- grito

**-Sabías que estuve con una chica antes de estar contigo- **le agarro de la cintura con fuerza

**-Pero ella fue tu primera vez- **estaba furiosa y trataba de contener sus lágrimas –**Siempre tienes que ser la primera vez de todas mis parejas o que te pasa**- Rachel consiguió soltarse de Quinn y lanzarle una bofetada a Santana.

Rachel furiosa empezó a empujar a Santana con lágrimas derramando por su cara –**Porque mierdas lo tuviste que hacer… no entiendes lo que me duele saber que eres la primera vez de Quinn… yo la amo la quiero tanto pretendo casarme y tener con ella una familia y tú… joder poco a poco te has convertido en mi mejor amiga… ahora cada vez que te vea te miraré como le primera vez del amor de vida…**- no podía parar de llorar mientras le empuja y pegaba sin apenas fuerza. La rubia se quedó en silenció Rachel había confesado tantas cosas y estaba segura que fue su subconsciente; aunque se querían era un poco temprano para hablar de boda y formar una familia… Por no hablar de que acababa de confesar que era el amor de su vida.

Santana se guardó su orgullo a ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga y le abrazó con fuerza y aunque al principio la castaña trato de alejarse acabo cediendo -**Rachel tranquila no pasa nada y nunca pasará entre Quinn y yo; sé que hay algo en tu interior que lo sabe, por favor confía en ello. Ella para mi es esa hermana que jamás tuve y tú eres alguien importante en mi vida como para hacerte eso…**-

-**No lo entiendes ¿no? Tú fuiste la chica que le hizo plantearse su heterosexualidad a Quinn, tú fuiste la que decidió romper sus reglas y sus ideales por ti y no por mí, tú fuiste su primera vez con una mujer… y no yo**- decía llorando contra el pecho de la latina.

Todas quedaron en silencio escuchando de fondo el llanto de Rachel **-Pero tú has sido mi primera vez en hacer el amor y eso es lo único que me importa- **dijo Quinn muy segura rompiendo el silenció.

Rachel se fue separando poco a poco de Santana que esta tenía una sonrisa sin dejar de mirar a Brittany; al girarse se encontró con la mirada de enamora de Quinn esperándola con los brazos abiertos y se acurrucó en ella sin que su llanto cesará.

Quinn dirigió una mirada a sus amigas y salieron de la habitación de invitados cerrando la puerta para que las dejaran solas.

-**Rachel cariño**- dijo la rubia con suavidad separándose un poco para que la mirara pero la castaña no levantaba la cabeza–**míreme por favor**- le suplico la rubia dulcemente, pasaron unos segundos pero Rachel acabo elevando la cara para mirar fijamente a los ojos de su novia.

Quinn con la mayor delicadeza le limpió las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por las cuencas de sus ojos y sin apartar la vista de sus ojos –**Te amo**- dijo dándole una leve sonrisa.

-**Me oyes bien: T-E-A-M-O y eso es lo único que me importa, puede que no hayas sido mi primera vez en tener sexo pero si has sido la primera persona con la que he hecho el amor. Yo sé que no soy buena mostrando mis sentimientos porque tengo miedo de que me hagan daño; pero gracias a ti poco a poco van desapareciendo esas inseguridades, porque sé que si te tengo cerca podré ser feliz. Porque cada vez que te veo reír mi corazón de un vuelco al escuchar esa melodiosa voz, porque me vuelves loca cuando te muerdes el labio tímidamente cuando algo te gusta mucho. Incluso cuando hacemos el amor antes de llegar al clímax siempre frunces el ceño de una manera tan adorable- **la rubia la miraba con una enorme sonrisa recordando todos esos momentos y no pudo evitar sonreír más al ver como Rachel le devolvía una sonrisa mientras le escuchaba atentamente**- Cuando te subes a un escenario te transformas en alguien tan grande que me encantan ganas de gritarle al mundo enteró que eres mi novia. Que eres solo mía. Que lo que más deseo en este mundo es secuestrarte y llevarte a una isla en la que estemos solo tú y yo. No puedo evitar sentirme celosa al ver como toda esa gente babe por ti cada noche; pero no sería justo para el mundo que se cohibiera de tu hermosa voz. A veces no te das cuenta pero cada segundo que estamos separadas en la misma habitación no puedo evitar observarte y en esos momentos lo único que deseo es que se paré el tiempo para estar toda mi vida observándote y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta que lo único que quiero tu felicidad y si puede ser a mi lado mucho mejor… -**la rubia no llegó a acabar con su discurso ya que Rachel con lágrimas esta vez de felicidad en los ojos la beso con fuerza como si no hubiera mañana de mostrando todo el amor que podía llegar a trasmitirles su corazón.

-**te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…**- le dijo Rachel repetidas veces hasta que Quinn la cayó con un beso esta vez más intentos.

Poco a poco fueron moviéndose hasta la cama con un leve movimiento Rachel quedó bajo de Quinn entre besos y algún que otro te amo se fueron quitándola la ropa.

Al quedar ambas desnudas Quinn comenzó a acariciar a Rachel hasta bajar a su centro-**Mi vida está tu madre fuera**- dijo Rachel con la voz entre cortada al notar como Quinn le acariciaba el clítoris.

-¿**Confías en mí?**- dijo la rubia mirándole a los ojos antes de introducir sus dedos dentro de la castaña. Esta con una enorme sonrisa asintió rápidamente.

Al recibir una respuesta afirmativa en seguida introdujo sus dedos dentro de la humedad de Rachel al hacerlo esta no pudo evitar gemir. Sonido el cual fue callado por un beso de la rubia.

Poco a poco el ritmo fue aumentando fue algo rápido pero al llegar Rachel podía notar su gran explosión la cual la volvió a callar Quinn con un beso. Del cual se fue separando de sus labios tan despacio que parecía que los tuvieran pegados, al notar que la respiración de Rachel se iba calmado.

Quinn aun si salir dentro de Rachel de dio un beso rápido e iba a salir de ella cuando la freno Rachel –**Espera amor dame unos minutos**- dijo Rachel todavía con la voz entrecortada.

Quinn se quedó observándola con una enorme sonrisa –**te amo- **dijo dándole un corto beso al separarse de Rachel puedo ver que se le caían lágrimas de los ojos.

-**Cariño ¿te he hecho daño?**- dijo preocupada Quinn acariciando su mejilla con la mano libre que tenía.

-**No es eso mi amor. Estás lagrimas no son de dolor, sino todo lo contrario son de felicidad, es que me acabo de dar cuenta que tú y yo siempre hacemos el amor que por muy rápido que sea, siempre hacemos el amor y nunca tenemos sexo y yo… te amo más que a nadie y al sentirte dentro de mí es como si me completaras…, puede que pueda parecerte una estupidez o una cosa de niñas pequeñas que creen en cuentos de hadas pero tú me estas enseñando el verdadero significado del amor y no se… todo el cariño que me das…**- empezaba a balbucear Rachel y Quinn decidió callarla de nuevo con un beso.

Al ver que la castaña más tranquila salió de ella con cuidado de no dañarla y la miró con una sonrisa mientras que entrelazaba la mano con ella y la otra le acariciaba la mejilla.

-**Te amo**- no era necesario decir nada más y la volvió a besar.

Al oír voces de una discusión fuera de la habitación recordaron donde estaban y se vistieron para ver que ocurria.

Con una enorme sonrisa y con las manos entrelazadas se encontraron con una situación que jamás se esperarían encontrar… al menos no tan pronto:

-**Yo soy su madre, asique, yo seré quien organice la bosa**- dijo Judy mostrando los genes Fabray con la ceja elevada.

-** Y yo soy su mejor amiga, prácticamente soy como una hermana gemela para ella por lo que yo organizaré la boda**- le discutía Santana con las manos en jarra y también con la ceja elevada.

Las Faberry estaban en shock, no querían saber cómo habían llegado a esa discusión pero al ver como su madre y Santana se dedicaban a discutir por como harían los arreglos florares de las mesas de los invitados Quinn les cambio de conversación -**Mamá tu no estuviste en la boda de Puck y Ashley ¿no?**- la mujer le miro frunciendo el ceño e inmediatamente negó- ¿**Porque no se la cuentas Santana?**-dijo Quinn ya que veía para donde se encaminaba su conversación y se veía a su madre y a Santana corriendo para pedir fecha en el juzgado.

-**Te amo**- le susurró Rachel.

-**Te amo**- dijo Quinn besándola.

Entre risas y cotilleos pasaron el día las seis juntas más tarde se les unió a ellas Kate. Ya que por la mañana la había pasado con Brody.

A la hora de dormir Quinn dejó que su madre se quedara en la habitación de invitados de la casa de su hermana, no sin antes obligarla a cambiar las sabanas, mientras ella iría al apartamento de Rachel para pasar la noche las dos juntas.

Y así lo hicieron; al llegar empezaron con algún que otro beso pero acabaron haciendo el amor, un par de veces, hasta caer dormida.

**N.A. IMPORTANTE!**

**Buenas en primer lugar gracias para quien comenta.**

**En segundo lugar os informo que posiblemente pare un tiempo con esta historia porque quiero hacerla lo suficientemente larga por lo menos hasta que sean bastante adultas y creo que los capítulos anteriores me desvié un poco asique quiero organizarla por lo que no actualizaré hasta el 1 de Noviembre… No me odies mucho es con un buen fin. Y si queréis sugerir alguna cosa o decir algo que os gustaría que sucediera o que no queréis que pase o no se algo que no os gusta de lo que hago estaría encantada de que me lo dijerais.**

**Mientras continuare con la historia "Con tan solo una mirada" y también el One-Shoot que hice de "De vuelta al Mckinley" he pensado alargarlo ya que SEIS personas exactamente me lo habían pedido pero como no estoy segura me gustaría por lo menos que alguien me dejara un review o un mensaje o lo que sea para ver si os gustaría que se continuara si puede ser antes de que llegue el Domingo. Gracias**

**Y en tercer lugar pero no menos importante, estoy intentando hacer un tráiler pero no tengo ni idea soy una autentica chapuzas con los videos y todo eso, me he visto un montón de tutoriales pero no me sirven para nada… si alguien me pudiera echar una ayudita os lo agradecería de corazón. Para contactar conmigo si os doy pena si no queréis por aquí mi twitter es DougaRR. Muchas gracias.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y LEER MIS HISTORIAS. LA VERDAD QUE NOS IMAGINAIS LO QUE ALEGRAN LOS REVIEWS.**


End file.
